


Vampire Perspective

by arc852, HiddenDreamer67



Series: Perspective Series [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Death, Death Threats, Human!Thomas, Minor Character Death, Vampire!Virgil, Vampires, borrower!logan, borrower!roman, vampire!deceit - Freeform, vampire!patton - Freeform, vampire!remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc852/pseuds/arc852, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67
Summary: In this world, vampires are deadly creatures which feed on the blood of others to survive. Borrower blood is the most potent of all, coveted throughout time. Patton finds borrower!Roman hiding at his human friend Thomas' house, curious as to what this good-smelling tiny creature could be. Virgil, after explaining the power that can be had by killing a borrower, goes off to search for his own little snack and finds borrower!Logan.Are all vampires blood-thirsty creatures? Or is there goodness left in them yet?
Series: Perspective Series [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234694
Comments: 33
Kudos: 110





	1. What's that Smell?

Roman probably shouldn’t have been out so late when the human wasn’t even home yet. He should have waited and he knew he was going to get an earful from Logan once he got back but he _really_ wanted the candy bar the human had left on the coffee table before leaving. He knew if he had waited, the human would have thrown the candy away.

He scaled the side of the coffee table and grabbed the half eaten candy bar. It was a little melted but wrapping it back up in it’s own wrapping should do the trick. He shoved it in his bag despite it not fitting all the way and then turned around and started climbing down the coffee table.

He froze when he heard the front door click, his only warning as it suddenly began to open. Panicking, Roman dropped the rest of the way down and hid behind the coffee table leg, lying in wait until the human went off to bed. It was just his luck when another set of feet followed into the apartment.

“Didn’t I tell you that place has the _best_ food?” Thomas told Patton as they entered his apartment. They had just gotten back from dinner at a small diner Thomas loved.

“Oh, absolutely.” Patton hid his cringe well, one hand around his stomach. Human food had a habit of making him sick, but it wasn’t as though he could go out and _not_ eat. It was worth a few tummy aches to be able to spend time with his friend. He paused at the doorway, knowing he couldn’t take a step further without being invited in. “Well, Thomas, it’s always great seeing you, but I should probably head home for the night.”

“Oh, you don’t have to leave so soon, I mean, unless you want to. But you’re welcome to come in and stay for a bit if you want.” Thomas said as he took his coat off, sending Patton a smile.

Patton breathed a sigh of relief. “Well, if you insist.” Patton stepped over the threshold.

Immediately, Patton was overwhelmed by an intoxicating scent. It was something he had never smelled before, and while Patton always felt that lingering temptation from the scent of human blood, Patton felt almost physically drawn to it. 

“What… what is that?” Patton gave another sniff, careful to bite back a moan as his fangs threatened to extend. He had to keep his glamor up, but this glorious smell mixed with the fact Patton just had to indulge in human food was leaving the vampire rather ravenous.

“What is what?” Thomas asked as he stepped into the living room, raising a confused eyebrow at Patton. 

“You don’t…?” Patton paused, remembering how limited human senses could be. But how could he not smell this? It was almost like a human, but there was some miniscule difference that made it impossible to resist.

“Nevermind.” Patton shook his head, slowly taking a few steps forward. He kept his eyes peeled, tilting his head this way and that to try and get a read on the source.

“Okay?” Thomas chuckled. “Anyway, did you want anything to drink?” Thomas asked, inching his way to the kitchen. “I’ve got soda, juice and I think I might have some beer if you want that?”

“Water’s fine.” Patton called back, but the second Thomas was out of the room Patton didn’t hold back. Using his vampire speed he danced around the living room, focusing on following the trail until all signs pointed to it being… under the coffee table?

Patton got down on his hands and knees, gasping at the sight. Here, a tiny human was stood beneath the table, no bigger than Patton’s hand. And catching their terrified scent, this was _definitely_ the source.

Roman’s eyes widened, first at the speed of this human and then at the sudden eye contact he found himself having with him. He had never seen a human move so fast…

Despite that, Roman knew he had to try and get out of there. This human was giving him a weird feeling in his gut, a feeling far worse than any other human gave off. He backed a step away from the leg of the table before turning and running towards the couch. If he could just make it there he would be safe.

But quick as lightning, Patton’s arm shot out beneath the table, curling around the tiny form.

Patton blinked, having been momentarily overwhelmed by his instincts. Even _he_ didn’t know he could move that fast.

Roman screamed as he was grabbed and he struggled against the tight grip. “Unhand me!” He yelled, briefly glancing up at the human before he froze. He had thought it was a trick of the light but no…the human’s eyes were _red_. 

Roman was starting to think he should stop referring to this guy as human.

“Oh, no no no-” Patton quickly shushed the little guy, pressing his thumb to its mouth to silence it. It was strange; Patton was used to being the strong one as he could easily overpower humans, but this was… different. 

What was this thing, anyways? Why had Patton never seen it before? Slowly Patton sat back on his heels, lifting it up to his face. 

….and why did it smell so good?

“Hmm!” Roman tried to scream but was muffled by the hu-er the thing’s thumb. His struggling picked up as he tried to push the thumb away and get away from whatever this monster was. 

It was in that moment that Thomas walked back in. “Hey Pat, here’s your…uh, what are you doing on the ground there bud?”

“Nothing!” Patton sat up stiff as a rod, shoving his find into his jacket pocket. If he had the ability to blush Patton was certain his cheeks would be blazing as he stood up. “I mean, uh, I was just… my feet were tired?” He took the water from Thomas, gratefully drinking to avoid conversation and buy himself time.

Roman let out another muffled shout as he was shoved into a pocket. He squirmed within it but he was effectively trapped with no way out. Besides, if he tried he knew the human of the group would see him and that was the last thing he needed. 

Although, depending on what this monster was, the human might be the better option here…

Thomas looked at Patton in confusion. “Oh…okay? You know you could have just sat on the couch though, right?” He chuckled.

“Oh, yeah, silly me.” Patton gave a slight gasp, having drank the water too fast. His hand was practically twitching around the little prey animal, desperate to know more. “I guess my brain must be pretty tired too… I think it really is time for me to head home.”

“Oh, yeah no I guess it is getting pretty late. Do you want me to drive you home?” Thomas offered, not wanting Patton to be alone in the dark.

“No, I’ll be fine!” Patton waved, making sure to keep his speed to normal human levels as he dashed out the door. “GoodnightThomasSeeYouLaterBye!” His last farewell all blurred together, called over his shoulder.

“Oh! Uh bye!” Thomas called out. He watched his friend leave, feeling confused at what had happened while he had been in the kitchen. He shrugged, deciding that he would call Patton later tomorrow and started getting ready for bed.

Roman continued to squirm as he felt the monster leave the human’s apartment. Oh no, this was bad. What was going to happen to happen to him? And, oh, he never even got to say goodbye to Logan…

Patton knew if he still possessed lungs he would be panting he was running so fast, even with his enhanced speed Patton showed up at his home in nary a few minutes. It was a gloomy home, hidden off the edge of town and away from prying eyes. Its beat down appearance was not Patton’s primary concern, the vampire tearing into the house.

“Virgil!” Patton called out, desperate to share this with someone. “Virgil, I found- well, okay, I don’t know what I found, but come look!”

Virgil was down the stairs in the blink of an eye, curious as to his best friend’s excitement. However, even before Patton pulled the little creature from his pocket, Virgil recognized that scent.

“You found a borrower.” Virgil spoke, his voice devoid of emotion as he stared down at Patton’s prize.

Roman struggled as he was lifted out of the pocket but he froze as he found himself being stared down by another monster. The red eyes gave it away that this guy was not human either.

The borrower’s eyes widened. “H-How do you…?” How did this creature know what he was!?

Patton blinked, surprised to hear the little thing had a voice of its own. “What’s a borrower?” He found himself asking.

“I thought they all got wiped out like a century ago.” Virgil allowed himself to take another sniff, coming a few steps closer. “Their blood is said to be stronger than the most delectable human. I’ve only ever seen them once this close before, they’re really rare.” 

“Ex- _Excuse_ me?” Roman asked, looking at the non-human in front of him. “Okay, for one, we are very much thriving.” That…may or may not be a lie, Roman wasn’t actually sure how many borrowers were left but he wasn’t about to let these creatures know that. “Second, centuries? _Blood_? What-What _are_ you?” 

“Um…” Patton bit his lip, looking to his mentor. He rarely had a meal ask him that before, mostly because Patton stayed well away from humans when he could help it.

“Doesn’t really matter.” Virgil let out a growl, his eyes more red than normal. “It’s not gonna be alive long enough to tell.”

Roman’s eyes went wide and the brighter red in Virgil’s eyes made him even more terrified. “What, _no_! U-Unhand me! Let me go!” His struggled picked back up as he desperately tried to pry the hand off of him. Unfortunately, it was proving fruitless.

“Virgil!” Patton hissed. “You’re scaring him!”

“Oh don’t get all humanitarian on me now, Patton.” Virgil fought to keep steady. “I know you can’t resist, you smell it too. Humans are one thing, but this? It’s practically what they’re made for and you know it.”

“Look, I have no clue what you are on about but we’re made to live and survive, not-not whatever you think.” Roman was still confused about what the hell these creatures wanted out of him but the fact they were focused on his smell did not sit right with him at all.

Patton bit his lip, trying to ignore his instincts as not for the first time they conflicted with his morals. “I could just take a little bit?” Patton tried, raising the borrower higher.

“What, with that little thing?” Virgil gestured to it. “Pat, even if you take only a taste you’re gonna effect it. Just drain it all and be done with it. Think of it as putting it out of its misery.”

Roman knew there were other words in that sentence that Virgil spoke, but he was only focused on one. “You’re going to _eat me_!?” He tried struggling even more but he was already tiring himself out. But no, he _couldn’t_ give up. He couldn’t allow whatever these monsters were to eat him!

“No, I wasn’t!” Patton paused. “Not whole.”

“Well, you could.” Virgil shrugged. “I’ve heard of vampires who’ve done it that way. It’s easier than trying to pierce such a small target, and you don’t waste any.”

“I-I’m sorry, did you say _vampires_?” All their talk was starting to make sense now and Roman didn’t like it. “P-Please, I assure you, I taste disgusting. M-My blood especially! I eat so much junk, there’s no way I have good blood.” Roman tried desperately.

“That just makes it tastier.” Virgil got a glint in his eye, coming closer with a predatory grin.

“Virgil.” Patton said sternly, turning to the side to hold the borrower closer to himself.

“Look, finders keepers Pat.” Virgil crossed his arms. “But if you’re giving up your shot, I am _not_ missing out on this opportunity again.”

Roman gulped, leaning back as far as he could in the grip. “D-Did I say junk food, I meant d-dirt?” Roman mumbled out of fear. He didn’t miss how Virgil had said ‘again’. How many borrowers had fallen prey to these vampires before?

“Well?” Virgil quirked an eyebrow, impatient.

“I…” Patton groaned. This was so much worse than with humans. Sure, Patton felt bad about drinking from a human on the rare occasion his instincts got too strong, but at least when he had self control Patton knew he wouldn’t _kill_ them. And no matter how good this borrower smelled, Patton couldn’t ignore the fact that it acted just like a human being. 

Virgil gave a sad sigh, almost as if he was disappointed despite expecting this. “Come on, Patton.” He stuck out his palm, waiting.

“No! Please, you can’t do this!” Roman yelled but his actions didn’t match how panicked he was, as his struggled were now slow from how much he had done so before. This couldn’t be the end for him. It-it just _couldn’t_ be.

Patton felt his heart leap into his throat, overwhelmed by his sympathetic urges at the desperation in the borrower’s voice. 

“I’ll do it!” Patton suddenly declared, holding the borrower close to his chest. “But, um, I already ate tonight. I-I’ll do it later.” Patton tried not to think about all that human food making a rock in his stomach.

Virgil squinted at him. “…fine.” Virgil let his hand drop. 

Great, so not only was he still going to be eaten but now they were going to prolong it. No, he couldn’t think like that. He had to use the time he had to figure out a way to escape. He had to remember he was dealing with a vampire though. Not a human. He would have to be extra careful, maybe try when they were asleep.

…Wait, did vampires even sleep?


	2. Roman's New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton asks Virgil about his finding.

“Where’d you find this one, anyways?” Virgil asked, growing curious.

“Um, at Thomas’ place.” Patton admitted. “He let me come in for the first time, and then…” Patton put his hands forward slightly, as if to show off the borrower again.

“The building on Maplewood?” Virgil watched Patton confirm with a nod. Virgil smirked, stretching his arm. “I think I’m gonna do a little hunting on my own, then.”

Roman’s eyes went wider than ever. “No!” His heart beat rapidly inside his chest. He couldn’t let Logan get caught by these _things_. “I-I mean, you won’t find anyone. I was the only one in that entire building.” Roman lied.

“Uh huh.” Virgil looked unconvinced. “Is that why you’re ‘thriving’?”

“Um..y-yes?” Roman said, not knowing what else to say. He could tell his lie wasn’t working though. Oh, he hoped that Logan stayed inside the walls.

“Virgil, _please_ don’t.” Patton pleaded, feeling terrible even if he knew it was the circle of life. Patton was just very bad at being a part of it.

“Oh come on, it’s not as though they don’t have a chance.” Virgil argued. “I doubt your human friend would be generous enough to let me in. I’ll just scope the perimeter out and if I don’t see an easy target I’ll take a human one instead.”

“Virgil…” Patton spoke in a warning tone, giving his friend a stern look.

“Non-fatal human.” Virgil rolled his eyes. Patton was always so picky, even if Virgil hadn’t messed up in decades.

“Well, you’re just wasting your time! You’re not going to find anyone!” At least, Roman hoped not.

Virgil didn’t even bother deigning the borrower with a response. With a puff of smoke the vampire vanished, the only sign he had been there at all was a little black bat fluttering out the window.

“Be careful!” Patton called after him, despite everything.

“…Did he just turn into a bat?” Roman asked, watching as the bat disappeared from sight in the dark sky.

“Oh! Uh, yeah, that’s one of our abilities.” Patton explained. “Well, one of his at least.”

“R-Right.” He thinks he remembered hearing something like that. Hesitating for a moment, Roman started pushing against the hand again but not as hard as before, knowing it didn’t matter anyway. Didn’t mean he wasn’t panicking any less though.

Patton sighed, his heart breaking at the weak attempts to escape. “I know you probably don’t want to hear it right now, but… I really am sorry about this.”

Roman felt a chill run down his spine and he turned to face the vampire. The dull red eyes, though not quite as frightening as Virgil’s, were still more then enough to make him tremble. “P-Please, please don’t…” 

Patton’s eyes widened. “Oh, no no no!” Patton winced, realizing he should have reassured the poor borrower sooner. He could hear _and_ feel just how fast that miniature heart was rapidly pumping away, a sure sign of the little one’s terror.

“No, I’m sorry, please don’t be scared.” Patton pleaded. “I’m not going to eat you, I promise.”

“H-How do you expect me to believe you! You’re a vampire!” Roman shouted more out of fear then the anger he was trying to convey. “And-And it’s not like I didn’t hear you tell the other one that you were planning to.”

Patton flinched at the harsh tone, knowing the borrower was just lashing out. “I only said that so Virgil would leave you alone, honest! I can’t even stomach the thought of drinking from humans half the time. I could never _kill_ somebody, no matter the smell of their blood.”

Roman bit his lip, a little bit of hope rising inside of him. “If you’re telling the truth…then does that mean you are going to let me go?” Does that mean he could go home, grab Logan, and move the heck away from that apartment?

“I… I can’t.” Patton sighed, having considered this himself. 

“W-What?” And just like that, Roman’s hopes were dashed. “Why not!”

“You heard Virgil.” Patton’s shoulders crept up to his ears, feeling guilty despite knowing he was right. “If I let you go, he’s just gonna get his hands on you instead, and even if Virgil’s…” Patton shook his head, not even sure what had gotten into his best friend. “I’m not letting you get hurt.”

Even if Patton _was_ telling the truth, he wasn’t at all comfortable with staying with a vampire. The fact he kept bringing up how he _smelled_ was putting him on edge. “So then…so then what are you going to do?” He pushed against the fingers again, hoping one of the things the vampire would do would be to put him down.

“…that’s a very good question.” Patton murmured, having not thought this far ahead. Honestly, even just holding the borrower made it hard to think clearly, his instincts always right near the surface. He shook his head, trying to distract himself as he walked further into the house. “Um, I guess we could set up a place for you to stay? I need to get something to eat too, actually. Wait, sorry, not used to living people here, I’m gonna have to find you some food… what do you eat?”

“Um…normal stuff?” Roman said, looking around the house as they moved. It certainly gave off a vampire vibe. “H-Human food?”

“Okay, coolios, that- that’s good!” Patton tried to look on the bright side. “Thomas goes out with me all the time, I can just get the food to go for you instead of eating it myself.” 

“O-Okay?” Roman wasn’t sure if he _should_ eat any food he was given. What if they were just trying to fatten him up? Make his blood even tastier? Should he risk starving so he wouldn’t be eaten? It was a slow death versus a fairly quick one but Roman was still inclined to take the former in this instance.

“And, I guess you can stay in my room…” Patton murmured, pushing open the door. He tried not to think what Virgil would say if (or more likely, when) he found out Patton decided to harbor the borrower instead of drinking his blood.

Roman looked around the room. Unlike the rest of the house, it felt much less dreary. But still kind of off. Almost like it was trying to hard to create a cheerful atmosphere. “Er…where?” He hoped he wouldn’t be trapped. If he was, it would be a lot harder to try and escape.

“Good question again.” Patton chuckled, beginning to scope out his room for any potential containers. After all, it’d be even worse if the borrower just got loose in the house. 

Patton paused, looking down at the borrower in hand. “…hang on a moment.”

Roman blinked. “Wh-What?” He really did hate looking at these vampires in the eyes.

“I just realized I didn’t ask you your name!” Patton gasped. “I’m so sorry. I’m Patton, what’s your name, kiddo?”

Kiddo? Well, he supposed that nickname made sense. Patton was probably way older than him. “Er, Roman. My name is Roman.” What was the point in learning your meal’s name though? Was Patton simply trying to trick him?

“It’s nice to- er, nevermind.” Patton let that greeting trail off, knowing Roman likely didn’t agree. His eyes scanned the room, spotting a small chest from a century ago…was it that old? Or older? Patton couldn’t remember. But it was certainly roomy, easily locked, yet far from airtight.

“Oh, perfect!” Patton’s eyes lit up. He set Roman down briefly on his bureau, in favor of using both his hands to dig out the various memorabilia already inside the chest. Being immortal meant collecting a lot of… well, admittedly junk throughout the years.

Roman blinked. Watching as Patton seemed to be looking through a chest. He was about to ask what he was looking for, when he realized that Patton was distracted. It might be a stupid move to try and escape but Roman couldn’t just not try at all. So, he quickly made his way to the edge and started to scale down.

Patton blinked, noticing movement out of the corner of his eye. That, and it was certainly hard for Patton to _not_ sense the borrower moving, considering every aspect of his vampire side was focused intently on Roman’s existence.

“Roman…” Patton gave a sad sigh, not bothering to give chase as he continued to empty out the chest. He knew it would be simple enough to catch the borrower again considering Patton had an unfair advantage. “Please don’t.”

Roman ignored Patton and only climbed down faster as he knew he had been spotted. But Patton had yet to move, which meant he had a chance, right? As his feet hit the ground, he couldn’t help but feel another wave of hope rise in him. He glanced once more at Patton before taking off running.

Patton lunged, his fingers easily squeezing around Roman’s tiny form.

“Ah!” Roman yelled, once again finding himself struggling in the vampire’s grip. Patton had been so _fast._ He had forgotten how fast he could be. “Release me you vile creature of the night!”

“Hey!” Patton frowned, lifting the borrower higher to glare at him. “There’s no need for name calling.”

Roman felt himself freeze at the glare the vampire gave him but he forced himself to ignore it. “I think there is. Especially if it’s true!” It really was a bad idea to make a vampire mad but he was going to die one way or another anyway. Might as well get in a few hits.

“No it’s not!” Patton insisted. “I’m not a- a vile creature. I’m a perfectly pleasant creature.”

“Really? I have yet to see any pleasantness. In fact, I would call planning to keep and eat someone the exact opposite of pleasant.” Roman growled, trying his hardest to kick his legs against the grip. However, he could barely budge them as they were held firmly within the hand.

“I already told you, I’m not doing that.” Patton’s gaze softened. “I know I can be…scary, but you’re safe here. I promise.”

“Well I don’t feel very safe.” Especially not with Patton’s hand wrapped around him tightly. It didn’t hurt, thankfully but it was still uncomfortable. Not to mention, he still didn’t believe Patton’s claims.

“Okay, fair enough.” Patton sighed. He supposed it would take some time for Roman to get used to this. He grabbed a spare blanket, lining the bottom of the chest. Satisfied, Patton set Roman down in the center. “Alright, I need to go, er, hunting. Just- stay here, okay?”

Roman blinked, looking around where he had been put. “Wait-no! You can’t leave me in here!” What even was this? Wait, was this the chest Patton had been looking through?

“I promise I’ll be back soon.” Patton grabbed the top of the chest, slamming it shut and locking it for good measure.

Roman jumped as the top was closed with a heavy thud and he was masked in darkness. He spent several minutes looking for a way out but the chest was sturdy. He was trapped.

He let out a long and suffering sigh as he slid down against the wall, head in his hands. What was he going to do?


	3. Virgil goes Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil stakes out the home of Thomas, and Logan goes looking for Roman.

Logan, admittedly, was starting to worry. He knew Roman had gone out despite his warnings but it wasn’t like this was the first time he had done this. However, he should have been back by now and yet, there were no signs of Roman. Logan couldn’t shake the feeling that something had happened.

He watched through the vents as the human settled into bed before scanning to room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. No boxes or cages and he certainly didn’t hear any muffled shouts. He doubted the human had found Roman but that left little idea in Logan’s mind of where he could be.

He let out a sigh. Roman was really going to make him search the whole apartment, wasn’t he? He double checked his bag and the human’s room before stepping away from the vent and back into the walls. Roman better be in some real danger or he was going to get quite the lecture once Logan found him.

_**——– 3 days later ————-** _

It had been _days_ and Logan’s worry had increased tenfold during this time. He had searched the entire building twice and yet Roman was nowhere to be seen. He even watched the human during the day, just to be sure he didn’t have him and no, the human didn’t. Logan was really at a loss for where the other borrower could be.

At this point, Logan didn’t hold a lot of hope that Roman was still alive. However, this was Roman he was talking about. He was strong, even for a borrower and Logan knew he couldn’t give up quite yet.

But, with the building properly searched, that really only left him one other option. Outside. He loathed the idea but if it meant finding Roman then he would look around the outside of the building for his friend. Hopefully he would not find him half eaten by some rapid animal.

————————————–

Virgil sighed, circling the building one last time in his bat form. It had been a couple days since Patton found the borrower, and Virgil had been holding off on his meal in the hopes of finding one of his own. But, it seemed the little things were smart enough to stay inside. Drat.

Well, no use in putting it off now. Virgil flew over the street, spotting a human dawdling on his phone on a park bench. What he was doing was of no consequence to Virgil, the bat swooping down gracefully to land in the shadows. Virgil transformed, creeping up on his target from behind. 

A slight gasp came from the human’s mouth as Virgil plunged his fangs into its neck, holding his hand over its mouth to keep it from screaming. Virgil moaned, intoxicated by the familiar taste after holding out for so long. Vampires only had to eat once or twice a week, but even still this was a long time coming.

Virgil continued to drink, feeling the human go limp in his arms as the blood loss made it dizzy. Typical. Virgil drank his fill, licking at the wound so the saliva would heal the wound. Then, Virgil came around the bench, meeting the glazed over gaze of the human being. 

“ _You’ll remember none of this_.” Virgil murmured, his eyes glowing more red than was natural. The human gave a small nod, before completely passing out on the bench. Virgil didn’t bother adjusting it into a more comfortable position.

Now full, Virgil took his time lazily strolling down the street, grateful for the lack of mortals. He was feeling uncharacteristically optimistic, and perhaps that’s why he decided to circle back to the fated apartment building. 

As Virgil reached the front steps, he froze. Was that…? Virgil gave a cautious sniff, confirming the scent now floating through the night breeze.

_A borrower._

Logan pushed against the underbush, looking around for any sign of Roman. There didn’t appear to be any so far. No footprints or dropped objects but he couldn’t expect it to be that easy. At least he had yet to find any shredded clothes, that was a good sign, at the very least.

Virgil crept around the side, the scent growing stronger as he approached the foliage. He kept his footsteps soft in the grass, moving as silent as the night until he stopped where it was almost overwhelmingly concentrated. This had to be it.

Virgil knelt, shoving the branches aside to get a clear view of his prey. “ _Gotcha_.”

Logan let out an undignified yelp as the bushes were suddenly ripped aside and a giant face loomed over him. Body tense, Logan wasted no time in turning and running away, hoping to reach the hole that led back into the house. How had the human even found him?

“Oh no you don’t.” Virgil growled, determined to not let it get away. With catlike reflexes Virgil pounced, easily gripping the borrower in his clawed grasp.

“No!” Logan let out an involuntary shout as he was grabbed. He knew humans to be fast but that had been almost impossibly fast. He struggled in the grip despite knowing it wouldn’t work. His instincts forced him to try _something_ , however.

Virgil ignored the borrower’s protests, squeezing a bit tighter to make sure he didn’t lose his grip as he stood up. This one had given him a bit of trouble- why couldn’t it had shown itself earlier in the evening before Virgil went and got himself all full? No way he could stomach a borrower now.

“Ugh.” Virgil groaned, realizing what he had to do. He shoved the borrower into his pocket, keeping an eye out for any prying eyes as he dashed off into the night.

Logan went from being squeezed to being shoved into folded fabric that he could only assume was a pocket. His heart rate picked up as he felt the human run. Away from his home and away from any chance of finding Roman. He shoved against the fabric but he did it more for more room than to get out. Even if he managed, a fall from this height would surely kill him.

How had the human even found him? He had been all but silent and he hadn’t even been aware of the human’s presence until he was pulling back the bush. It was…unnatural, to say the least.

Patton blinked, surprised to see Virgil arriving through the door instead of the window. He quickly hid his doggy bag of food behind his back. “You’re back early.”

“Uh, yeah.” Virgil was just as on edge, creeping around Patton to the stairs. He knew Patton would just try to convince him to let the borrower live- he also knew Patton had been keeping his own around still, but sooner or later Patton would get hungry.

“I’m just gonna- my room…” Patton gestured vaguely behind him, before dashing down the hall.

Virgil blinked. Well, at least Patton’s suspicious behavior kept him from noticing Virgil’s own. 

Virgil opened the door to his own bedroom, where he had fully embraced the vampire stereotypes. It was a dark and gloomy lair, just how Virgil liked it.

Virgil pulled out the borrower, getting a closer look at his find.

Logan yelped and trembled in the grip despite his own wishes, However, his body froze as he finally met the human’s gaze.

His eyes…they were a bright red.

Logan was positive that was not normal for humans. “Fascinating…” He couldn’t help but comment, forgetting about his fear for a brief moment.

Virgil blinked, not expecting that reaction. “…what?”

“It’s just, well…your eyes.” Logan spoke, once more forgetting who he was speaking with. “They are red. Not an ordinary human color for sure. It’s possible you could be wearing contacts but looking closer, that doesn’t appear to be the case.” Logan hummed in thought as he continued to stare into the red eyes.

“So…either you have a birth defect or…you aren’t human.” Logan hypothesised.

“Of course I’m not _human_.” Virgil snarled, showing off his fangs to remind the borrower who was in charge here. “My eyes reflect my lust for blood, growing more powerful when I’m sedated with that aromatic essence.” Virgil gave an emphasizing sniff, raising the borrower higher. “And I’ll give you one guess who’s my next morsel~”

Logan yelped as he was brought higher and his mind went back to the fear as soon as his captor had snarled at him. His mind, however, still put the pieces together. “Y-You’re a…a _vampire_.”

“Yeah no shit, Sherlock.” Virgil spat, and if it weren’t for the soundproofing on his walls Virgil was certain Patton would be scolding him for his language.

“B-But that isn’t possible. Vampires and such creatures don’t-they don’t _exist_.” Logan stuttered, his body going back to trembling. 

“People say the same thing about you.” Virgil retorted.

“I…well…I suppose that is a fair point.” He supposed, to humans, he was also some sort of mythical creature. He thought back to the vampire’s threat earlier.

“Wait, are you…are you planning on _consuming_ me?” He asked, fear clear in his voice.

“Yup.” Virgil grinned, popping the ‘p’. “You sure are slow at catching on.”

“B-But I would hardly satisfy any sort of hunger.” Logan tried to reason. “I would be less than-than a _snack_ to you. Surely that cannot be worth it?”

“Even as just a snack, the taste alone would be worth it.” Virgil gave a pleased hum, able to hear just how that little heart pounded. “But borrower blood is some of the most potent in the world. It’s said to be more powerful than any human, and ten times as delectable.”

“Wh-What? How? That’s…That makes no sense…” Logan trailed off, looking down in terrified thought. His mind was racing just as much as his heart in trying to wrap his head around all this.

“Maybe it’s just all that concentrated magic keeping you alive.” Virgil shrugged, lifting the borrower above his head to dangle. He opened his maw. “I don’t make a habit of questioning the logistics of a midnight snack.”

Logan kicked his legs as his eyes went wide. “ _No_! Stop!” He twisted and turned every which way, uncaring if he fell from such a height as long as long he got away from the vampire’s mouth and sharp fangs.

“Stop what?” Virgil let out a dark chuckle, feigning a yawn as he closed his mouth. He had to admit, it was fun messing with someone so small.

“D-Don’t eat me, _please_.” He never thought he would have to worry about something so human eating him. An animal, most certainly, but not a human. Of course, this creature wasn’t a human, so that logic really flew out the metaphorical window.

“Aww, don’t worry, I won’t eat you.” Virgil brought the borrower back down, a dark gleam in his eye. “ _Tonight_ , at least. I already had a meal more filling than you’ll ever be. But, in a few days when the hunger pangs return…” Virgil licked his lips meaningfully.

A few days…Logan only had a few days left to live. And then he would be eaten by this _monster._

Logan had to figure a way out of here. Somehow. In the meantime, it might be best for him to learn as much as he could about vampires. And this one in particular. “How…” He swallowed down his nerves. “How did you even find me?”

“Your scent.” Virgil put a clawed nail underneath the tiny chin, tilting its head up to inspect further. “It’s impossible to ignore. That, and Patton found your little friend a few days ago. Wasn’t exactly difficult to realize more of you were lurking around.”

Logan’s eyes widened. He had been intrigued by the scent information but all that flew out the window at Virgil’s next words. “N-No…” It couldn’t be…all this time Roman had been caught by a vampire. It had been _days_ already, which meant…

The other vampire must have already gotten his fill. Logan shivered at the thought.

Virgil smirked, knowing where the borrower’s mind went but not bothering to correct it. Hopefully, for Patton’s own good, that would soon be the case. Borrower blood was said to permanently increase a vampire’s strength. Because Patton rarely fed on humans, he was quite weak as far as vampires were concerned. Virgil worried for him, but now a solution had fallen into their laps. One way or another, Virgil was determined to make Patton drink his fill, and maybe get a little of his own as well. 

“Now, just where to keep you quiet…” Virgil prowled his room, already having his eyes set on his prize. It was a Victorian bird cage, one Virgil himself had used back in that era to keep a pet owl when it was all the rage. It had sat empty for many decades, but Virgil figured it was time it got a new occupant. 

Virgil creaked open the door, giving a good puff of air to clear off some of the dust. It didn’t really matter, considering it wouldn’t be used for long. Satisfied, Virgil dumped the borrower into the cage.

Logan groaned as he hit the ground with a hard thud. He slowly lifted himself up, looking at his surroundings and at the _very_ old birdcage. He wondered exactly _how_ old it was. He turned to look at the vampire again. “Please… _Please_ , don’t do this.” He said but, honestly, he was probably better of talking to a brick wall. The vampire probably didn’t have any sort of heart or feelings other than hunger and malice.

“Cute puppy dog eyes you’ve got there.” Virgil commented, looking unfazed as he turned the key in the lock. “Might even work if I had a soul.”

Logan deflated, falling into a seated position as far from the vampire as he could get. For the first time in a long while, he had no idea what to do. And with the knowledge that Roman…that Roman was gone, it made it even more difficult. If Roman, the most charismatic borrower he had ever met, couldn’t charm and convince his way out of being eaten…then what chance did Logan have?

“What’s the matter?” Virgil gave the cage a tiny shove, watching it swing slightly. “All the fight left you already?”

Logan held onto the bars at the slight swing in order to keep his balance and he glared at the vampire but didn’t say anything. What _could_ he say?

“…pity.” Virgil sighed. Whatever, it didn’t matter if the borrower decided to be all boring and lifeless. It would probably make him easier to eat in a few days. 

Virgil turned his back, mulling that over. It might be even harder to commit to that after seeing the borrower in his room for a while, but Virgil would just have to stand strong. Weakness is what made him hesitate last time, too. He couldn’t be weak, not in this kill or be killed world. 


	4. Kidnapped People Make Bad Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is not adjusting well.

Patton let out a tense sigh, sinking back against the bedroom door. He didn’t want Virgil to know he was still keeping Roman, although Patton wasn’t ignorant. He knew the scent was everywhere in the house, and most evenings it drove Patton mad. Patton tried to keep his distance, but it couldn’t be avoided, especially at moments like this when Roman needed to be fed. 

Patton knelt in front of the chest, opening the lid to reveal the borrower inside. “Um, good evening.”

Roman had his head turned as soon as he heard the footsteps, not wanting to look up at Patton. His arms were hugging his legs as he stayed in the corner as he wondered if this would be the time that Patton finally…finally _ate_ him.

“I brought you some food.” Patton bit his lip, noting how the food dish he had placed inside the chest remained untouched. “…again.”

“‘M not hungry.” Roman mumbled quietly, trying to force his stomach to stay quiet using sheer willpower. Truth was he was starving but he wasn’t about to eat anything the vampire gave him. He could only assume it was to make him tastier.

“Roman, come on.” Patton sighed, scooping the borrower out of the chest.

“Agh! No! Unhand me!” Roman yelled but his struggles were weak from his lack of eating.

“You have to eat something!” Patton insisted. “I’ve heard your stomach growling for _days_ , you’re gonna starve!”

“Then I starve! It’s a lot better fate than being eaten by some monster!” Roman exclaimed, shaking in the grip.

“Roman.” Patton whined, feeling absolutely awful. “I’m not, I swear on my grave I’m not going to eat you. I’m not that kind of vampire! I feed on little forest creatures and can’t stomach the thought of actually hurting them, how could I possibly kill you when you’re a miniature person with cognitive feelings?”

Roman looked down. “I don’t know! How could you possibly keep me captive then, huh? Explain that!”

“I’m trying to keep you safe.” Patton whimpered, his fangs biting at his bottom lip. “I’m doing my best.”

“Keep me safe from _what_? Cause the only danger I see around here is you.” Roman growled, doubling his efforts to push against the hand. Of course, double of practically nothing was still practically nothing.

“No, I-I mean Virgil!” Patton quickly reminded him. “He’s not himself, he’s all bloodlusted, don’t you remember? If I turned you loose he might…” Patton gulped, not liking to picture it.

Roman frowned, remembering the other vampire quite well. He…did seem a lot worse than Patton, that was for sure. “…How can you expect me to trust you?” Roman decided to ask.

“Well… I think you’ve just gotta, kiddo.” Patton gave a sympathetic shrug. “There aren’t really any other options.”

Well that didn’t sit right with him…but he supposed Patton was also right. He could still be wary around the vampire and look out for any and all escape attempts but…until an opportunity arose he needed to keep his strength up. And starving himself wouldn’t help him with that.

“…Fine. But only because I don’t have any other choice.” Roman said, not meeting Patton’s eyes.

Patton seemed satisfied with this answer, holding out the food.

Roman sighed but took the food all the same. He looked it over, recognizing it as a chicken nugget from some fast food place. He glanced up at Patton before taking a bite out of the still warm nugget. He practically moaned at the taste and the first bite kicked his instincts into overdrive. He ate the thing in under a minute, still feeling hungry. 

Patton giggled, unable to hide his grin at the fact Roman was finally, _finally_ eating. “Do you want some more?” Patton offered up a second, loving how cute the borrower looked when he ate.

Roman nodded, grabbing the next offered nugget like a small child would and started into that one. Once he was about halfway finished, he seemed to realize he was still in the vampire’s grip. “Um…can-can you put me down? P-Please?” Roman asked, hating how nervous he still sounded.

“Hmm?” Patton tilted his head, for all intents and purposes a confused puppy. “How come?”

“W-Well, it’s just…” Roman squirmed. “It’s…a little uncomfortable.” Understatement but it’s what he was going with.

“Why?” Patton insisted. He changed the position of his hands, so that it was a flatter surface. “Is this better?”

“It’s…a little bit but I would much rather be set down.” Roman bit his lip. “I am not used to being in hands bigger than myself.” It was honestly terrifying. 

“Oh, I gotcha kiddo.” Patton nodded sympathetically. “But how are you gonna get used to it if you don’t do it?”

Roman blinked before he chuckled nervously. “I mean, I-er, I don’t really _want_ to get used to it. I’m perfectly capable of getting to places on my own.” He was hoping he wouldn’t be with Patton long enough to ‘get used to it’ anyway but if he could stop it from happening while he was here, then he would take it.

“Well sure, but I’m a lot faster.” Patton teased, ruffling Roman’s hair with his thumb. “Besides, you’re just so cute! I love holding you.”

Roman froze as his hair was ruffled, not daring to move until the thumb was taken away again. Roman frowned. “I’m not cute, I’m _handsome_.” He muttered, shifting a little. Cute was far to degrading for him to take as an actual compliment. “And _you_ make like it but I _really_ do not.”

“Well you can be cute _and_ handsome.” Patton corrected with a smile. “Okay, how about a compromise, then? Obviously I can’t hold you _all_ the time- or can I?” Patton paused, taking a moment to indulge in that selfish fantasy before shaking his head. It wouldn’t be safe. “But anyways, since I’ll be holding you some of the time, how about you tell me how to make it better?”

Roman sighed but he supposed if he really couldn’t avoid it, this was better than nothing. As long as Patton actually listened to him, of course. “Well…I’d prefer it if you didn’t grab me. Especially without warning. And to not close your fist around me at all, if you have to carry me, I want your hand to be open. Just like how it is now.”

Patton glanced down at his hands. “Ah… that doesn’t seem very safe, kiddo.”

“It’s safe. And those are my terms, take them or leave them.” Of course, it would not be hard at all for Patton to ignore them and do whatever but if he was serious about this compromising thing, then he hoped he would listen.

“I’ll be gentle.” Patton assured him, dodging the statement.

Roman grit his teeth. “I don’t care _how_ gentle you are! I don’t want to be trapped! …Anymore then I already am.” Roman yelled before trailing off, looking away.

“Aww, hey, c’mon Roman, don’t be mad.” Patton winced, rubbing his finger soothingly along Roman’s back. “I just didn’t want to make promises that I can’t keep, because your safety comes first. But I promise you kiddo, I’ll only do that stuff when absolutely necessary. I don’t want you to be trapped, either.”

Couldn’t Patton see he was _already_ trapped. But he sighed. “Fine…I suppose that’s acceptable.” He flinched at the feeling of fingers on his back and he had a feeling he needed to address that as well. “Also, could you not do…any unnecessary touching? Please.”

Patton paused, his finger still resting on Roman’s back. “Do you… are you not a touchy feely then?”

Roman actually was quite the touchy feeling kind of guy but it wasn’t like he was going to tell Patton that. “Not really.” He lied.

“Aww, well you should have just said so!” Patton took his fingers away, going over to his blanket pile and setting Roman atop a pillow. “Virgil’s the same way, most vampires are actually. It must be something with the whole undead thing, but I’m still as touchy as I always was.”

Roman sighed in relief when he was _finally_ put down. He finished off his chicken nugget and looked up at Patton, confused. “As you always were?”

“Oh, um.” Patton shifted a bit. “I mean when I was human.”

Roman’s eyes widened. “W-Wait, you were _human_ before?! W-When? And how did _this_ all happen then?” Roman asked, motioning towards all of Patton’s vampyness.

Patton gave an awkward chuckle. “Boy, you sure don’t know a lot about vampires, huh?”

“Just that you suck blood from humans and, apparently, eat borrowers.” Other then that, Roman didn’t know a whole lot. 

“Fair enough.” Patton rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay, so um, basically, one of the ways you can become a vampire is to Turn. That’s what happens when a vampire bites a human and some… other stuff happens. You can also be born a vampire, too.”

“I just…assumed you were all born like this.” Roman muttered, looking down in thought. “So…you were Turned?”

“Mhm! About…” Patton paused, his eyes turning a bit glassy as he seemed to be concentrating really hard. “Oh gee, ah, I think it’s been over a- a century now.”

Roman choked on his own spit in pure shock, coughing painfully as he looked back up at Patton. “Y-You’re over a _hundred_ years old!” That was insane!

“Yeah, I look good for my age.” Patton joked. “Virgil’s older, he’s got another few centuries or more on me, I can never remember.”

Roman’s mouth fell open. “W-Wow…o-okay, yeah, cool, awesome.” Roman stuttered out, rubbing a hand through his hair. Finding out that his captor was so old…he didn’t know why it didn’t sit right with him but it just didn’t.

“There’s also… a _lot_ of stuff you can’t do as a vampire.” Patton bit his lip, fangs poking out. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, there’s lots of cool powers! But um, there’s…. You miss out on a lot, too.”

“Like…what?” Roman asked, looking back up at Patton. He had to admit, he was curious about all this. And, if he could perhaps learn some weakness…well, maybe he could use it to his advantage somehow.

Patton let out a slow, sad sigh. “…I miss the sun.” He admitted quietly. “Vampires can’t go out during the day. The older or more powerful you are, the more it affects you, but sunlight can range from giving you a rash to downright fatal.” Patton shivered at that. “You just… you turn to ash. And then you’re just gone.”

“But I miss the sun.” Patton repeated, looking away a bit. “I- I used to love going outside. And now whenever I can none of the birds chirp and the flowers close and everyone is in their beds. It’s like life is always going on out there, and I have to miss it all. Forever.”

Of course, Patton thought bitterly, it made sense. He wasn’t alive at all now.

“That…I’m so sorry, that truly sounds terrible.” He felt bad for the guy which wasn’t good. He wasn’t supposed to feel bad for his _captor._ “Is there anything… _good_ about being a vampire?” Roman asked.

…Wait, no, he was supposed to be looking for weaknesses!

“Well, the super speed is pretty cool.” Patton said, a shy smile on his face before it fell once more. “And super strength, they both come in handy. Although a lot of vampires are stronger than me because I’m not a _proper_ vampire.”

Roman raised an eyebrow. “How are you not a ‘proper’ vampire’? You have the fangs and the thirst for blood, don’t you?” Thirst for his own blood.

“Well, yes.” Patton’s laugh was just a bit too high pitched to be entirely natural. “I suppose those do seem like the qualifiers, huh? Well, newly born or turned vampires often start out drinking animal blood, and then move onto- well, human blood. Except the thought of actually hurting anybody makes me queasy, so even if they’ll be fine afterwards and won’t remember it I… it’s hard for me. Cause they just look so _scared_ , and I can’t take it. So even though I’m full grown now I mostly drink animal blood still, and it’s not exactly great for maintaining your vampirism.”

“I..see…” Roman didn’t understand the difference between the blood but then again, he wasn’t a vampire. He thought for a moment. “Virgil said my blood was powerful…is that why he’s so adamant on you e-eating me?”

Patton nodded, his expression a strange mix of sympathy and fondness. “Yeah, I think so. He’s trying to look out for me, in his own way. Virgil’s been a proper vamp for a long time so he kinda forgets about mortals having feelings, but he still cares about me at least. He worries that I’m hurting myself, getting all weak like this.”

Roman supposed he understood that, though it still gave him the chills since, well, Virgil wanted Patton to eat him still. “Well…thank you. For not listening to him.” Roman said, not meeting Patton’s eyes.

Patton was quiet a moment. “Of course.”

“So…who turned you, if you don’t mind me asking?” He had a guess but he could always be wrong.

Patton blinked. He thought it would have been obvious, but he forgot not everyone knew about vampire customs. “Virgil did.”

Roman nodded. “I figured but I didn’t want to assume.” He thought for a moment. “Why did he?”

“Well, I think because he was lonely?” Patton rubbed his arm a bit, the topic making him uncomfortable. “I was actually one of his… his targets. But then when push came to shove I was crying something awful, and there was this look in his eye as all that bloodlust kinda dimmed and he didn’t seem to know what to do about it. So, he Turned me. I think he feels bad about it, with me being so lousy at being a vampire, but at least he’s not alone. When you live forever, that can be an awful long time.”

“I…I see.” Honestly, that didn’t seem like such a good thing to be. “And you …were okay with it?”

“Ah, heh.” Patton gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck. “I was pretty freaked. I was glad he didn’t kill me, though, so that helped.”

“I…suppose.” He almost felt like he was in a similar boat. Not dead but trapped here with a vampire for…for who knows _how_ long. Roman bit his lip. “How…How long do you plan on keeping me here?”

Patton’s smile turned the smallest bit strained. “Roman, I… you do realize if I let you go, Virgil might do something he’ll regret?”

Roman did not like where this was going. “Y-Yes but surely at some point you’ll be able to…to let me leave.”

“Virgil and I live forever.” Patton reminded him quietly. “We both have your scent, and he’s stronger and faster than I ever could be.”

Roman deflated. “N-No…”

“Roman, oh Roman, it’s going to be okay!” Patton said hurriedly, laying on his stomach to be eye level with the borrower. “Oh, come now, it’s not going to be so bad, I promise!”

“No! I can’t be stuck here for the rest of my life! That-That might not seem like a long time to you since you live forever or whatever but I have a life! And I would like to go back to it!” Tears started to fall and he wiped them away, not meeting Patton’s eyes again. _“Please.”_

Patton felt an aching in his chest, his gaze turning quite pitying at the sight of the borrower’s tears. But what could he do? He couldn’t just let Roman go, he’d feel terrible if anything happened to Roman because of him! He already felt terrible, considering he had brought this whole borrower mess home in the first place and now Virgil was stressed and Patton was miserable and Roman was trapped. It really wasn’t fair, but Patton didn’t think many things were fair nowadays.

“Aw, hey, don’t cry.” Patton cooed softly. “I understand, I- would you mind telling me about your life?”

Roman sniffed, warily glancing at Patton. “W-Well…I left home to be on my own when I was sixteen. I moved into Thomas’ apartment, although he didn’t own it at the time. I was…alone for about a year after that, borrowing food and such things in order for me to build my home and survive.” Roman explained, not caring about the rules at this point. It wasn’t like they were helping him now.

Patton gave a soft nod, encouraging Roman to continue opening up.

“And then…um, I…” He bit his lip. He shouldn’t reveal Logan. He _couldn’t_. Then they would know for sure and then Virgil would never give up looking. “And…then Thomas moved in eventually and things got weird for a bit but then I settled again and…yeah.” He finished lamely.

“Did Thomas know you’re there?” Patton suddenly realized he had forgotten to ask his friend. Oh no, was Thomas worried?

“No, no. No one is supposed to know that borrowers exist. For our…own safety…” He trailed off. This situation was a good example of why his kind was meant to be secret.

“So you were just…all alone?” Patton clarified. 

Roman simply nodded, not trusting himself to say anything. He didn’t want to be caught in his lie, after all.

“Oh, you poor thing.” Patton looked sympathetic. “Weren’t you lonely? Why’d you leave your family?”

“I wanted to make my own out in the world.” Roman answered. “And…no. I was perfectly content being on my own.” He lied.

“Why?” Patton couldn’t imagine that, being the only one of your kind around. Being a vampire could be isolating but at least he had Virgil…who probably knew exactly how that felt. “I mean, how’d you even pass the time? What does a borrower do, anyhow?”

“I told you. We borrow to survive and make our homes. I would go on walks sometimes and maybe go looking for bugs or rats to fight but that’s about it.” Roman answered, shrugging. Which, was mostly true except he also had Logan to talk with as well.

“So…why can’t you do all those things here?” Patton suggested.

“That-it’s…it’s not the same.” Roman argued. “I want to go back to the life where I wasn’t trapped and in constant fear!”

“You don’t have to be in constant fear!” Patton insisted. “And I’m just trying to make it, well, homier here for you. I- I know you don’t like this, and you probably hate me, but it doesn’t have to be terrible. I mean, do you really want to stay miserable like this?”

“…No, I really don’t. But I hardly see any way for you to make this situation better.” Roman said, motioning around him. He sighed. “You can’t change the fact that I’m here against my will.”

“Well, I mean, but you could?” Patton offered. “It’s… well, if you just accepted that I’m trying to help you, it wouldn’t exactly be against your will then, now would it.”

“Maybe not…but I just can’t change my mind like that.” Roman admitted. 

“I know.” Patton gave a soft sigh. He had once been in a similar boat, after all. “But hopefully you’ll change your mind sooner rather than later. It’s sad seeing you…sad.”

“Yes, well, I also hate feeling sad but, again, not much I can do about it.” Roman sighed. “Can I just…be put back in the chest?” He wanted to be alone right now.

“Sure thing, kiddo.” Patton gently cupped his hands, scooping Roman up and placing him back in the chest. “Do you need anything?”

Roman never thought he would be happy to be back in the chest. But here he was. “…Um, more food? If-If you don’t mind.” He was still quite hungry. “And some water?”

“Of course.” Patton left for less than a minute, his super speed coming in handy as he placed the refilled water dish in the chest. For good measure, Patton placed the rest of the food at the other end of the chest, figuring that while Roman would likely not finish all of it he had the right to choose what he wanted and eat as much of it as he desired. Patton owed him that much.

Roman’s mouth watered at the food and he nodded. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Beat. “Bye, Roman.” And with that, Patton closed the chest.

Roman sighed, once again bathed in darkness. “Bye.” He muttered, before going over to the food and starting to eat. At least this was good.


	5. Oh Yeah, Mortals Need Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil forgets to feed his captive.

The next evening, about an hour after sunset, Virgil finally rose from his coffin. He pushed the lid to the side, giving a wide yawn. 

Logan’s tired gaze immediately went to the vampire’s coffin as it was opened, revealing said vampire. He had tried to take a nap during the time he was alone but he found it difficult. He, maybe, got an hour rest at the most, so he was thoroughly exhausted. 

And also very hungry.

Virgil came over, a pleased sort of expression on his face. “Evening.” He teased, looking into the cage.

Logan found himself scooting further back, trying to put as much distance between himself and the vampire as he could. He didn’t answer back, just looked down as he half-consciously clutched his stomach.

Virgil looked over the borrower. Something seemed… off. Was it getting sick? That would certainly be gross, almost like spoiled food. But it didn’t look particularly green. Still, Virgil sensed that this was more than just plain fear. It would be faster to just eat the borrower and be done with it, but now he found himself growing curious.

“What?” Virgil squinted. “What’s wrong with you?”

Logan bit his lip. “I-I am quite…hungry.” He said, not meeting the vampire’s red gaze. “I know you do not plan on me surviving here long but something to fill me up will surely make your own… _meal_ of me a bit larger.” He hated that line of reasoning but he had to assume it would be the only one the vampire would listen to. 

“…crap.” Virgil muttered to himself. He had forgotten mortals needed actual food. What did mortals eat these days, anyhow? Regardless, the borrower had a point. It would be more satisfying if the borrower was healthy (probably), and Virgil could always wait longer. He wasn’t feeling very famished tonight anyways.

“Alright, stay here.” Virgil gave a groan, puffing out into a bat and flying off into the forest. Humans were hunter/gatherers, and if borrowers still stole from humans they must eat the same things. Some meat would suffice, and likely any meat.

It was with this thought process that Virgil returned to his bedroom a few hours later, looking a bit bedraggled and holding his catch by its tail.

“Will this do?” Virgil asked, swinging the dead squirrel slightly back and forth.

Logan looked at the dead rodent in shock and disgust, holding his arm up to his nose to block out the horrid stench coming from it. “Er, n-no, I-I don’t eat raw meat…or cooked squirrel for that matter. Either could get me sick.” Who knew what kind of diseases the animal had?

“Are you kidding me?” Virgil’s nose crinkled in annoyance. “You’re seriously that picky and delicate? Jeez, how do you even survive.”

 _By not eating that._ Logan thought, but didn’t say out loud. “We survive by living off the humans we live with. Taking scraps of food they leave out and things they wouldn’t miss to use as supplies.” Logan explained.

“Well, in case you haven’t noticed, I ain’t human.” Virgil snarled. “What can you eat that’s _outside_?”

Logan flinched back before quickly trying to compose himself. “I…suppose berries would suffice. As long as they aren’t poisonous, of course.” Thankfully, Logan had been taught to tell as he was sure the vampire had no idea of such things.

“How the hell am I supposed to tell if they’re poisonous?” Virgil muttered, more to himself as he stomped out the door.

The vampire returned shortly, a strange assortment of berries in his hand and no dead squirrels in sight.

“Here.” He said gruffly, opening the cage and dumping them in.

Logan moved out of the way as the berries were dumped near him. He slowly moved closer, watching the vampire warily, before inspecting the different berries. He nodded. “Yes, most of these are safe to eat as far as I can tell.” He would avoid the few he wasn’t sure about or knew to be fairly poisonous. He picked one up and took a bite, almost moaning at finally having some food in him. He then paused. “…Thank you.”

“Sure thing.” Virgil found himself watching the borrower, curious about his eating habits. He seemed to get weirdly into some of the berries, which was a bold statement for a guy who lived off blood.

Logan continued to eat, until he noticed the vampire staring at him. He paused and coughed awkwardly. “May I…help you?”

“You’re weird.” Virgil said bluntly.

Logan blinked, setting the berry down. “I’m…sorry?” The vampire was calling him weird?

“Borrowers are so strange.” Virgil frowned, now going off on a bit of a tangent. “If you all are so little and fragile, I don’t understand how you’ve survived this long.”

Logan sighed. “I understand why it may be hard for _you_ to understand but it really is quite simple.” Logan adjusted his glasses. “We hardly ever venture out outside, at least, for the most part. We stay indoors and live off whatever humans live in the building. We stick to the inside of walls and make our homes there, hidden and away from anyone who might want to do us harm.”

Logan looked away, examining another berry. “Yes, it is very dangerous. But it’s life. I, and other borrowers, have been living this way for many, many years.”

“Believe me, I know, I was there.” Virgil gave an amused smirk.

Logan met Virgil’s eyes after a moment. “…Oh? How old are you, exactly?” He had heard vampires lived a long time but never knew what that meant.

“Older than you’ll ever be.” Virgil said cryptically. 

“I…well, yes, I would assume so, I have heard vampires could live to be hundreds of years old. But that doesn’t quite answer my question.” Logan said, raising an eyebrow.

“Aww, c’mon, don’t you know it’s rude to ask a vamp his age?” Virgil teased. “But go on, guess. How old do I look? Just remember I don’t take well to insults.” Virgil gave a playful snap of his teeth.

Logan flinched back and gulped, adjusting his glasses. “Well…you look like you are only 22, maybe 24 at the most. But I know that is not the case based on how you are acting.” Logan hummed, looking the vampire over. “I’ll guess…200 years? Give or take a few years, of course.”

Virgil stared at the borrower for a long time, taking pleasure in the way he squirmed uncomfortably.

“You flatter me.” Virgil finally said, giving him a pleased- well, not exactly a smile, but not the usual condescending smirk either. “I’m older, actually. 764 years come December.”

Logan’s eyes widened. “That…is certainly a long time to be alive.” He would be but a small blip in the vampire’s timeline. A thought that really put his own existence into thought.

“Yeah.” Virgil shrugged. The whole immortality thing lost its appeal somewhere in the century or two he spent alone. “How old are you, anyhow?”

“I am 24.” Logan answered.

“Weird.” Virgil tried to think back to when he was 24- he thought it had something to do with the plague.

Logan thought that was a better way to summarize the vampire, not himself. He ate another bite of a berry in careful thought. “I know…it does not really matter. But it’s getting tiresome referring to you as ‘the vampire’. What is your name?”

Virgil blinked, surprised the borrower was even curious. “Why do you care? I thought you were supposed to be quaking in your boots and cowering in my shadow.”

“Oh, I am very much terrified of my fate.” Logan admitted, shifting his stance. “But at this point, it’s not worth it to dwell in my own fear. I…still have a little time. I don’t want to spend it unable to do anything.” Not to mention, focusing on fear would stop him from finding a way to escape; but he wasn’t about to let the vampire know that.

 _…huh._ “Virgil.” Virgil introduced himself, tilting his head. This borrower was certainly…strange. 

“Logan.” He introduced back, despite not being asked. “I would say it was pleasant to meet you but…I believe that kind of courtesy does not apply here.”

Virgil snorted, that dark gleam in his eye again. “You only say that because I’m only keeping you around until I can suck you dry.”

Logan felt a chill go down his spine and he shivered. “Well…yes. That’s why I implied it was not nice to meet you. I’d rather we had never met, in fact.”

“Lucky for me you didn’t get a say then.” Virgil glanced out the window, frowning at how it had begun to lighten. “Ugh, it’s nearly morning already? Great, I spent the whole night scouring the stupid forest for plants.”

“Already?” Had the night passed so quickly already?

“Yeah, that’s how time works.” Virgil grumbled, getting back into his coffin. “Don’t go anywhere.”

Logan furrowed his eyebrows. “Where would I go?” He asked, looking around at the cage that had him effectively trapped.

“Oh yeah.” Virgil seemed to find this amusing, a smirk on his face before he was once again encased.

Logan sighed and prepared for another long day alone with his thoughts. He wondered if tonight was the night he would be eaten…

**—————————————–**

Logan glanced out the window where the sun was just starting to set. He let out a tense sigh, curling in on himself as he stared down at the metal floor. He knew there was no use dwelling on the past…but he couldn’t help it. His mind kept wandering to Roman and what Virgil had told him before.

Roman was…gone. Was it his fault? Logically he knew there was nothing he could have done but some deep rooted part of him was blaming himself for all of this happening. If he had just been paying more attention or-or _something_ then maybe he wouldn’t be here, awaiting his own death.

Maybe Roman would still be alive.

Logan didn’t want to give up but he was finding it difficult to figure out a way out. He had already scoped out the cage he was in several times and so far, nothing had presented itself as a way to escape. He truly was trapped and at Virgil’s mercy.

Well…at least he would be seeing Roman again soon.

There was a shuffling from the coffin a few minutes later, the vampire appearing once the window had gone dark.

Virgil gave a groan, stretching his arms above his head. The familiar scent of borrower wafted around his room, making Logan into almost an aromatherapy candle.

Virgil felt himself growing hungrier, but still the thought of just eating the borrower felt… anticlimactic. Yes, surely that was the reason for the tightening in his throat. It would be too easy.

“Evening.” Virgil greeted, crossing his arms in an intimidating fashion and creeping over to the cage.

Logan felt his heart rate spike up in fear. He forced his facial features to remain neutral, though. He nodded. “Evening.” His hands tightened it’s hold on the fabric of his jeans, waiting for the news that this was it. His last few moments.

“You’re fairly polite for a snack.” Virgil teased, reaching out to unlock the enclosure with agonizing slowness.

Logan’s eyes widened, forgoing the neutral expression and he jumped to his feet. “L-Like I said, I see n-no point in letting my…my fear consume me.” Although he would admit, he was having a hard time getting a handle on it right now. 

“Fear _consume_ you, huh?” Virgil grinned, showing off his fangs as he snatched up the borrower. “Unfortunate choice of words.”

Logan yelped, shaking in the vampire’s tight grip. “I-I, that was com-completely unintentional.” He stuttered. He stared into Virgil’s mouth and at his fangs for only a moment before he had to turn his head away.

Virgil gave an appreciative hum. “You know for someone who’s claiming to be unafraid, you’re shaking quite a bit.”

“Well it’s…it’s a little hard when I know-when I know what’s about to h-happen.” Logan winced. He truly wished he could stop but his body wasn’t listening.

“Oh, really?” Virgil tilted his head, pretending to be confused. “And what exactly is going to happen? _Tell me_.”

Logan shut his eyes tight at the demand. “You…You are going to e-eat me.” He said quietly, a few tears escaping his closed eyes.

Virgil paused, watching the borrower break down in his hand. He had hoped this would help rouse some of his predatorial instincts, but now he just felt that terrible nausea again, throwing him briefly back to horrible memories. Curse this stupid sympathetic spirit of his, it only landed him in trouble. 

“…nah.” Virgil shrugged, giving a laid back appearance.

Logan blinked, a few more tears falling. He looked up at Virgil. “Wh-What?” He felt hope rise up in his chest but he pushed it down, knowing it couldn’t be that simple.

“Not tonight, that’s too easy.” Virgil decided. Maybe tomorrow he’d be hungry enough to go through with it.

“I see…” Not what he was hoping but it seemed like he at least had another night to live. Part of him was thankful though the other part was simply wishing to be done with it already. “So…why am I out then?” He asked, squirming some more in the grip.

“I got bored, and it’s fun to see you struggle.” Virgil’s expression darkened maniacally, with a flick of his wrist sending the borrower into the air.

“Ah!” Logan screamed as he was suddenly airborne. He landed with a soft thud and a groan back onto Virgil’s palm. His shaking had increased. “P-Please, don’t…”

“Don’t what?” Virgil tossed again, catching with his non-dominant hand this time. “Need I remind you of my cat-like reflexes?”

Logan screamed again, shakily sitting up as he landed again. “A-All the same, one wrong move and I could…” He gulped, catching how far up he was from the ground.

“Fall to an early untimely death?” Virgil supplied, twisting his wrist and dangling Logan upside-down by his fingers.

“Y-Yes!” Logan answered as he felt a rush of blood go to his head. Already he was becoming dizzy. “Put me down!” He struggled for a second before realizing how bad of an idea that was and stilled.

“Oh come now, I don’t think you’d _really_ die from this height.” Virgil slowly began to swing the borrower back and forth. “But if you’re a betting man… hey, it’s your funeral. I’m happy to indulge you to prove it. The roof, however, _that_ would be fatal for your brittle baby bones.”

“No! I am certainly _not,_ please, I thought you wanted me alive when you ate me!” Logan exclaimed, once again using logic the vampire would take to.

“Eh, blood is blood, even if freshly killed.” Virgil wondered if maybe that would make it easier to stomach. Maybe he should just off the borrower and be done with it. Once the borrower was dead there’d be no use in wasting it.

Logan’s eyes widened but…he knew there was nothing he could do. If Virgil wanted to kill him now then…then he would be killed. At least he wouldn’t have to be eaten alive anymore. He slumped, ceasing his struggles. “Well…I cannot stop you.” He shut his eyes tight, preparing for a fall and hoping his death was quick and painless.


	6. Forest Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Logan take a height.

Virgil paused. “Wait, seriously? You’re just giving up?”

Logan took a deep breath before opening his eyes back up and looking at Virgil’s upside down face. “What else do you expect me to do? You are in control here. If you want to drop me, you will drop me. If you want to eat me…you will eat me. I die no matter what. I see no point in trying to fight when I know that it is…pointless.”

Virgil blinked. “…oh.” Not for the first time, the borrower surprised him. Virgil cleared his throat, trying to get back into his fear-sona. “Well, that’s just pathetic. Look at you, a borrower who clearly wants to die. Such a little disgrace to your kind.”

“I do not _want_ to die.” Logan said firmly, glaring up at his captor. “Far from it, in fact. But, honestly, what else do you expect me to do? Try and escape? You’ll just catch me.”

“Well, yeah, but I expected you to do it anyway.” Virgil admitted. He dropped to a crouch, still dangling the borrower.

“Because you see me as nothing more than a timid animal? I loathe to break it to you but I am no such creature. I possess far more intellectual intelligence than a creature who acts on pure instinct.” Logan explained. He took a deep breath, starting to feel dizzy from being held upside down for so long. He started massaging his own head.

“Okay, yeah, you’re not a timid rabbit, but you’re basically a tiny human and those are pretty stupid too.” Virgil deadpanned.

“Well…” Logan adjusted his glasses, surprised they hadn’t dropped from his face. “I like to think of myself as even more intelligent than _them._ ” He allowed himself a slight twitch of his lips. “After all, humans are stupid enough to miss things going missing and if they do, they simply chalk it up to something as trivial as a forgotten memory. Or a ghost. Although…” He looked over at Virgil. “I am to assume if vampires are real then…”

“What, are you asking me about ghosts?” Virgil arched an eyebrow, caught somewhere between amused and annoyed as he sat down properly and set Logan on his knee. “As an undead I think that’s racist.”

Logan let out a sigh of relief as he was finally put down. He sat down, seeing no use in trying to escape, especially when he was on Virgil’s person. His eyebrows furrowed. “My apologies…although I am a bit confused on how you found that racist. I was simply asking a question.” He tilted his head. “Also, wouldn’t that be more specist?”

Virgil snorted. “Yeah, sure, whatever. Point is ghosts aren’t in my family tree. Well, they are, but only because my relatives haunt me. Any _real_ ghosts usually keep their distance.”

“Ah, so they _are_ real.” Logan noticed, humming in thought. “Fascinating.” He never would have guessed these supernatural creatures actually existed.

“They’re really not; they’re just humans who are whiners. Oh, and also dead.” Virgil added the second bit as an afterthought.

“Couldn’t that technically be said about you and other vampires? After all, you were all human before too, weren’t you? And now you are technically ‘dead’ though undead is a better description.” Logan asked.

Virgil narrowed his gaze. “Now _that_ is definitely species-ist, and offensive. I advise you to _never_ imply a single drop of me was or ever has been a filthy mortal _again_.”

Logan blinked. “You…have always been a vampire? I did not even know that was possible.”

“There’s purebreds, like me, and then there’s halfbreeds, like Patton.” Virgil’s eyes widened in slight horror, realizing what he said and stumbling over his words to correct. “I mean, ah, Patton’s not less of a vamp; well he’s weaker, but… no, shut up. Patton’s as vampire as the rest of us and anybody who says otherwise isn’t worth their fangs.”

Logan raised his hands in surrender. “I didn’t say anything. And though I haven’t met this Patton, I believe him to be as much of a vampire as you.” …Especially if that was the vampire that had eaten Roman.

“…Good.” Virgil sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Sorry, I’m just…defensive, when it comes to Patton.”

Logan hummed. “Is it because you were the one to turn him?” He guessed. He didn’t know what other reason Virgil would care so much.

Virgil tensed, looking down at Logan with confusion and slight suspicion. “How’d you know that?”

“From the way you spoke of him and the fact you live together, it was a logical conclusion to make.” Logan explained, glad to know he was right. “If you don’t mind me asking, why did you turn him in the first place? You do not strike me as the type to enjoy company.”

“What makes you say that?” Virgil looked almost baffled at the insinuation.

“Well…maybe it just feels that way to me, seeing as how I’m meant to be prey at not another being of which you would want to converse with. But you spend a lot of time alone here and I have not heard you speak of anyone else but of Patton. You also give off this…stand-offish aura about yourself.” Logan explained his reasoning, which he took as pretty solid evidence.

“Huh, yeah I guess.” Virgil shrugged. “I just found it weird because I do like company, just… very specifically company. Or exclusively Patton.”

“Is there some sort of bond that happens once a vampire turns a human?” Logan asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

“Usually, a Turned vampire has a sort of… mentorship with the Vamp that turned them.” Virgil explained in kinder terms than others would. “Sometimes it’s more of an apprenticeship and you leave when you’re trained, sometimes it’s more of an eternal life servant if you can control them, but usually it’s just another way of growing your… family, I guess? I don’t know if that’s the right word. I just know eternity is lonely and I didn’t want to be alone.”

“I…see.” Logan said. He had never thought much of eternity, after all, he was not eternal but he did not like the sound of it. “That makes sense I suppose. Did you choose Patton randomly or was he someone you…for lack of a better term, stalked and chose?”

Virgil tensed, knowing the truth was a bit of both. He had chosen Patton, yes, but only as a quick dinner back in the days when a non-lethal drink was considered poor taste… but then, looking into Patton’s eyes, Virgil felt guilt pool up in him. Not a common occurrence when you’re a horrible monster born to suck the life out of humans and suffer until one plunges a stake through your heart.

“I just knew.” Virgil snipped, not willing to spill his life story.

Logan bit his lip. The tone Virgil used told him to not try and ask any further questions about that. He looked around the room and out the window, noticing the moon still high in the sky. “If…If I am to not die tonight, may I have something to eat or drink?” Logan asked, only slightly hesitant.

“Oh, right.” Virgil inwardly cursed himself. He was exceedingly bad at this… even if it didn’t _really_ matter, Virgil felt like he was failing anyways. Maybe some of Patton’s hosting instincts were rubbing off on him, wanting to make sure his ‘guest’ was taken care of. If that were the case, it was certainly weird that those instincts had decided to kick in _now_ , with what was _supposed_ to be his food.

“Alright, come on then.” Virgil set the borrower on the ground, standing up to his full height.

Logan blinked, straining his neck as he looked up at Virgil. “I-I’m sorry?”

Virgil didn’t bother replying, instead disappearing into the familiar black cloud. When his bat form emerged it dove for Logan, sweeping the borrower off his feet by grabbing both arms with its claws.

“Ah!” Logan screamed as he was suddenly lifted into the air. He tried to look up and saw a portion of Virgil’s bat form from his perspective. He forced himself to cease his struggling, knowing it would do him no good to fall from this height. 

“Wh-Where are we going?” He asked instead, wondering if Virgil could even talk in this form.

_Squeak!_

The bat gave a noise about as annoyed as a bat could sound, rolling its eyes as it glided up through the open window and down towards the forest.

Logan was going to take that as a ‘no’ then. He shifted slightly, trying to keep the nails from scratching him. He supposed he would just have to wait and see where they went.

Once out of sight of the house, the bat unceremoniously dropped Logan onto a tree branch, before with a puff the vampire had reappeared, grinning down at the borrower.

Logan yelped, gripping onto the branch below him as he warily looked up at the vampire. “Was it really necessary for me to come with you?” He asked.

“Yeah- if I’m doing your boring food gathering, you have to come too.” Virgil grabbed up the borrower, placing him on his shoulder. “Besides, now I don’t have to guess what you can eat, and the fresh air will do you some good.”

“How will fresh air do anything?” As a borrower who never went outside, he didn’t get it. He gripped the fabric beneath him in order to stay on Virgil’s shoulder.

“I don’t know- _you’re_ the one that needs to breathe.” Virgil reminded him, walking further into the forest. “Patton just uses that expression a lot. I assumed it was a thing.”

“I have heard humans use it as well but it doesn’t imply to me, as the outside is dangerous for borrowers.” Logan explained. He had only been outside a handful of times.

“Okay, well, pretty sure a vampire coven is more dangerous for you.” Virgil argued.

“…That is a fair point.” Logan admitted. It had certainly been for Roman and soon him.

Virgil stopped, squinting down at the first berry bush that he came across. “Can you eat these?”

Logan looked them over. “I am unsure about these, so I would say no.”

“You could just test them.” Virgil suggested, taking one off the bush and holding it out.

Logan sent him a deadpanned look and pushed the berry away. “Again. I do not wish to die.”

“So picky.” Virgil rolled his eyes, even if his tone was mostly teasing as he tossed the berry back into the bush and continued his stroll.

“Why must we go searching for berries anyway? Could you not just go to a store and buy some food?” Logan asked, warily watching the setting around him. After all, he had never been in the forest before.

“Why should I have to deal with mortal currency? They’re just going to change it again in a few centuries. Plus, there’s like a couple hundred kinds now. Nobody just accepts gold, it’s ridiculous.” Virgil was grumbling now, clearly annoyed at the turn of modern civilization. “Not to mention I’m terrible with glamors, so even if I had a strange desire to stroll through down it would certainly be accompanied by screaming. Humans are bad at minding their own business.”

“I…see.” Logan hummed. “So, you just stay away from humans, period, unless you’re feeding from them?” He asked.

“Why else would I interact with them?” Virgil shrugged lightly.

“Fair point. Humans really _are_ worth only what they can provide, aren’t they?” Logan said. He lived off of humans, sure, but he never wanted to interact with them. Even if mostly because it would probably be fatal for him.

“Oh yeah, you leech off them too.” Virgil mused. “I like the way you think, half-pint.”

Logan felt his lips turn up into a smile despite himself. Were they…actually getting along?

No…no Virgil must simply just be playing with his food. The vampire still planned to eat him after all. His smile dropped and he focused more on looking around him. “There are some berries over there that I think are good.” From this distance, they looked like blackberries.

Spotting the bush, Virgil took some extra strides at vampire speed to hasten the process. He gathered up some of the fruit, cupping it so Logan could take from his hand. “Can you eat these or are you going to deny my charity again?”

“No, these are perfect.” Logan said, grabbing one. They were indeed blackberries and he took a large bite from it. “Thank you.”

“I mean, I was the one accidentally starving you, but you’re welcome.” Virgil accepted his thanks.

Logan ate another bit before biting his lip. “May I have some water, as well? If that’s possible?” He was quite thirsty despite the berry’s juice.

“If you’re not picky.” Virgil knew some humans wouldn’t drink anything but that bottled plastic junk. “There should be a stream this way.”

“That should be fine.” After all, he was used to drinking rainwater.

“Good, cause that’s all I got.” Virgil’s adept hearing picked up the babbling brook. He broke through the overgrowth, spotting water source. Virgil crouched down on the mossy shore. The vampire reached up, gathering Logan in his hand and placing him on the stones.

Logan took a moment to catch his balance before kneeling down and sipping the stream water. He took generous sips, sighing in relief as the cool water washed down his throat. He had been thirstier than he had initially thought. He took a few more sips before standing back up. “Thank you, that should hold me over.” Until his death tomorrow, Logan thought sorrowfully.

“Wait, frick, how often are you supposed to drink water?” Virgil asked, realizing he hadn’t given the borrower any before now.

“Well…really, it should be several cups a day. But I can also go three days without water. It isn’t healthy but it’s possible.” Logan explained.

“Well yeah, _obviously_ , because you’re not dead.” Virgil’s face pulled into a concerned grimace. “Ugh, now I wish I’d brought a bottle or something…why didn’t you _say_ anything?”

Logan blinked. “I did…not think it mattered.” And he did not see how it mattered _now_ either. “I will be dead by tomorrow night anyway, right?”

Virgil blinked, slowly remembering who he was talking to. Yeah, this was the borrower he captured as a powerful snack. It didn’t matter if he stayed hydrated because by tomorrow evening Virgil would be starving and willing to eat anything and completely able to get over this stupid hesitation.

“Right.” Virgil muttered, his voice so gravelly it was nearly a growl as he scooped Logan back up into his fist. “But I’m not going to have a little thing like you _cheating_ and trying to kill yourself off early.”

Logan just bit back a yelp as he once again found himself in the vampire’s fist. He didn’t bother to struggle though. “I wasn’t planning on it.”

“Then you’re going to tell me all the things you need so you don’t accidentally die on me either.” Virgil ranted, storming off into the forest. “No more keeping me in the dark.”

“O-Okay?” Logan said, confused by how worried Virgil seemed, despite how he tried to cover it up. “Really though, I should be fine for the rest of my time with you.”

“Don’t make assumptions about how long you’re with me; _I’m_ the one in charge here.” Virgil glared briefly down at the borrower in hand. “If I wanted I could just eat you now. No rules about having to do it in the house.”

Logan felt his heart skip a beat at the glare. “I am…well aware.” He ducked his head. “My apologies.”

“…I’m not going to, though.” Virgil conceded, ducking beneath a branch as he neared the edge of the woods. “Like I said, not tonight.”

Logan nodded and then paused. “…May I ask a question?”

Virgil stopped for a moment, his curiosity piqued. “Uh, sure I guess.”

“Have you…have you ever eaten any other borrowers before?” With how old Virgil was and how he had already known about his kind, it honestly would not surprise him.

Virgil tensed, feeling his mind wander uncomfortably close to the dark days of his past.

“Nope, changed my mind, no questions.” Virgil didn’t even wait for the borrower’s reply, setting Logan roughly on a branch before switching to his bat form.

Logan found that odd, definitely. But the question left his mind once Virgil changed into a bat. Knowing what was to come next, he sighed and lifted his arms up. Might as well make it easier on himself.

The bat swooped in, gathering up Logan and flapping its wings at a much faster pace than before so even by vampiric standards the duo returned to Virgil’s room in a matter of seconds. The bat flew up to the top of the room, dropping the borrower then transforming back and catching Logan before he could hit the ground.

“Ah!” Logan screamed as he was dropped, only to let out an ‘oof’ as he was caught. He panted at the scare, looking over at Virgil. “You don’t want me to die early and yet you pull stunts like that.”

“I just don’t want you to die _not_ by my hands.” Virgil corrected, opening the cage. “Besides, you’re fine. I didn’t drop you.” Virgil considered the stunt to be adequate payback for the borrower’s question.

“You technically _did_ , you just caught me as well.” Logan said but there was no bite to it. He glanced at the cage and sighed. Back in there again.

Virgil gave a chuckle at that, caught off guard by the borrower’s dry wit. “Okay, fine, I didn’t _not_ catch you. You’re fine.” 

“Fine is a relative term, but I suppose I am.” Logan agreed, somewhat.

With a satisfied nod at the borrower’s approval, Virgil put Logan back into the cage. He gave a two-fingered salute, heading back to his coffin. “Whelp, see ya tomorrow night.”

Logan sighed, slumping against the cage as he watched the sun start to rise. “Good…morning.” He said, after a second thought. It was strange to think that this would be the last morning he would ever see.


	7. Mistakes were Made 0.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil... what have you done?

Patton was up the next evening, drinking from one of the few blood bags they had stockpiled to help wane off his nausea. It seemed having Roman in close proximity really didn’t help him fight off his instincts, and lately Patton had been feeling weaker than ever. 

The vampire blinked, surprised to see a form shuffling down the stairs. That was weird, usually Virgil just flew out of the house. Today, though, the older vampire came stumbling down, hair a mess and looking almost as sick as Patton felt. 

“Virgil?” Patton spoke up, concerned when it took a moment to gain Virgil’s attention. “Are you okay?”

“I-I…” Virgil looked ashamed, his arms coming to wrap around his stomach. The look in his eyes was one of regret, one which Patton had only ever witnessed a handful of times. “It’s nothing.”

“Virgil, don’t lie to me.” Patton said sternly, concern dripping into his voice. A sickening sort of dread had begun to form in the pit of his chest. Virgil never kept secrets, not anymore. “Please, just tell me what’s wrong.”

“I can’t.” Virgil insisted, shaking his head. “If I told you what I’ve done you’d hate me more than you do.”

“ _Virgil,_ I do _not_ hate you! I lo- _VIRGIL_!” Patton cut himself off, shoving his chair back to chase after his best friend as the vampire dashed out the door. It was no use- even in his harried state, Virgil was much faster than Patton, and by the time Patton stumbled over his own feet out into the night Virgil was nowhere to be seen.

“…Virgil.” Patton repeated softly, little tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. Did Virgil really think that? What had gotten so upset to begin with? And why would he possibly believe that Patton did anything less than love him unconditionally?

Patton sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve and shuffling back inside. He tried to replay the events that just transpired in his head, wondering idly as he returned to his blood bag what could ever get Virgil that worked up. He had looked so… _scared_. Like he was scared of himself, or what he might do; or what he had already done, by the sounds of it. 

“Stop moping.” Patton quietly scolded himself. He brushed the tears away that were threatening to fall. It would do no use getting caught up in the ‘what if’s if Virgil didn’t want to talk, because Patton had no hope of finding him, especially on one of his weaker nights like tonight. Besides, right now there was somebody else who required his care.

Patton shuffled into his bedroom, grabbing the bag of food he had stowed away earlier and kneeling in front of the chest. He lifted it, light shining in on the little borrower. “Hey, Roman.”

Roman blinked awake, yawning as he sat up and looked up at Patton. Was it evening already? Being in the dark chest, it was hard to tell what time of day it was. “Evening, Patton.”

“I brought you some food.” Patton attempted a smile, passing it down.

Roman simply took it, taking a bite. “Thank you.” Was all he said as he continued to eat.

“How are you, um…” Patton played with his sleeve, trying to keep the mood light to distract from the interaction he just had. “How are you doing?”

“Same as ever, locked away in this dark and dreary chest.” Roman snarked. He was still upset over the fact that Patton was keeping him here, after all.

Patton winced, getting a small taste of what Virgil must have been feeling. Patton didn’t hate Virgil, but Virgil thought he did. Here… well, it was very clear what Roman thought of Patton.

“I’m sorry.” Patton said timidly, knowing his words were meaningless at this point.

“I’m sure you are.” Roman said it sarcastically but honestly? He really didn’t know what to think anymore. He took another bite of his food.

“Maybe we could… find someplace else for you to live?” Patton suggested. “Something less dark and dreary. We could decorate it together, it could be fun.”

“Ah, yes. Decorating my own cage. Definitely sounds fun.” Roman said but he stood up anyway. He didn’t have anything else to do, after all and yeah, at least something he would help make would be better than this chest.

“I mean, I don’t have any cages… but we could use a box?” Patton offered, putting down his hand.

Roman considered anything used to trap him a cage but they might be able to do more with a box. “That will do, I guess.” Roman stood up and hesitated as he got to Patton’s hand. At least he wasn’t being grabbed. He stepped on, sitting down in the center.

“Okay, I think I’ve got a stack over here, hang on-” Patton waded through his hoarder pile, finding a collection of cardboard boxes and shoe bins off to the left. “Any stand out to you?”

Roman’s eyes scanned the boxes, briefly wondering why Patton had so many. Although, noticing the rest of his room, it seemed the vampire was a bit of a hoarder. “Um…that one looks good?” Roman said, pointing to a medium sized cardboard box. Roman would admit, it didn’t feel very good picking his own cage and all.

“Alright.” Patton picked the box in question, tilting it around. “Do you want me to carve a door in it? That way we could put it upside-down and you’d have privacy, unless you’d rather have light… but maybe I have some string lights in here somewhere…”

Roman frowned, eyebrows furrowed. Patton would put a door in? For him to go in and out freely? Wasn’t this supposed to be his cage? “Er, yes I would like some light and…a door would also be nice.”

“Sounds good!” Patton cleared off a spot, setting the box on the nightstand before heading towards the bedroom door. He paused, wondering if this was a good idea, but he needed a knife to cut the cardboard. Surely a quick jaunt to the kitchen would be fine.

Unfortunately, it was not quick enough. As Patton was grabbing a knife from the block, the front door burst open.

“VIRGIL!” Patton shrieked, turning around to see his roommate all bloody. His clothes were absolutely drenched, and Patton wondered if any blood had made it into Virgil’s mouth at all. “What- what _happened_?”

Roman covered his ears at Patton’s shriek, so close to him that it shook his core. His ears were ringing so it took him a moment to register why Patton had screamed. His eyes widened at the sight of the other vampire, the one who had been _real_ keen on Patton eating him, absolutely covered in blood.

Roman covered his mouth, eyes going wide as he felt like he was going to throw up. He could smell all the blood from here and that alone made him want to gag. He found himself scooting and leaning as far back as possible, wanting to turn his gaze away but unable to.

 _“Don’t_ want to talk about it.” Virgil growled, slamming the door shut and stomping up the stairs with a huff. He seemed just as harried as before, but now more angry than sad as he still refused to look at him. 

_You’d hate me more…_ Patton bit his lip, torn as he remembered the borrower in hand. Virgil was clearly a mess right now, but he had also made it clear that he wanted to be left alone… who should he be loyal to?

Roman was glad to see when Virgil left. He had looked like he had murdered someone, which, he probably had, being a vampire and all. It not only made him more wary of Virgil but of Patton as well. Speaking of, he looked up at the vampire when he hadn’t yet to move. “P-Patton?”

Patton jumped, only now realizing how spooked Roman looked. “Yeah, kiddo?” Patton asked softly.

Roman bit his lip, wanting to ask one thing but deciding against it. For now, at least. Or maybe ever. He wasn’t really sure he wanted to know anyway. “Can we…get back to decorating?” He asked, wanting to move past this as soon as possible.

Patton gave a deep sigh, hoping he was making the right decision. “Sure thing, kiddo.” Patton grabbed the knife, returning to the bedroom. He set Roman down on the coffin lid, sitting down on the floor and beginning to saw away at the cardboard box.

Roman sighed as he sat down, feet hanging off the edge as he watched Patton start on his new prison. He watched carefully as Patton handles the knife, almost worried that it would turn on him. Not that Patton needed a knife to be terrifying but it did double his fear.

“What do you want on the walls?” Patton asked, trying to brighten up by distracting himself with his task. “We could paint them or something. I don’t have much art supplies, but Thomas does, and I bet he’d let us use some. I could just say it was a dollhouse.”

Roman winced. His new prison being referred to as a dollhouse was simply degrading. He wished Patton would just call it a cage. Stop beating around the bush with it. “Uh, yes…I’ve always loved painting when I could get my hands on supplies. I’m sure I could come up with a beautiful design.” Roman revealed.

“You’re an artist?” Patton perked up. “Wow, that’s so neat! So what do you think you’d want to paint?”

Roman hummed, looking at the barren cardboard walls thoughtfully. “I’m not quite sure yet…but perhaps the night sky could be on one wall. Maybe the sea on the other. And maybe I could leave one blank and paint whatever I want, whenever.” He would need things to occupy his time, after all.

“Oh, if you get bored, you can paint the outside, or the other boxes too! I don’t mind.” Patton assured him. “It’ll be cute, like a little gallery.”

“Yes, that would be nice. Having something to do, for once.” Roman said, half bitter.

“…sorry.” Patton apologized. “I knew you were mad at me. I didn’t think you’d want to play games.”

Roman paused. “I am but…what kind of games?” Roman found his curiosity piqued. 

“Well, I’ve got all sorts of games! Board games, mostly, I don’t really understand video games and their machinery. Oh, card games too.” Patton seemed to get excited. “Virgil doesn’t always like to play, but they’re sometimes fun to play alone. More fun to play with human friends though, and I bet borrower friends too.”

Patton’s excitement was almost…infectious. “That…actually does sound quite fun. I’ve always seen humans playing those games but I’ve never played one myself.” Roman revealed.

“You haven’t?” Patton set the box back on the nightstand. “Oh, I can definitely teach you! I’m a great teacher, especially when my friends don’t know some of the older games. It’ll be lots of fun.”

Roman shifted his feet a little. He had to admit, it did sound like fun. But also nerve wracking. He had seen a good handful of humans get upset over losing. What if Patton was one just person? What if he _ate_ him afterwards? But…could he even really refuse? “Um…I-I think so too. I’m uh, _game_ if you are.” Roman joked, laughing nervously.

“Aw, no need to be nervous, I promise it’ll be fun.” Patton gave him a grin, putting out his hand. “But first, want to test the door?”

Roman blinked down at the hand. “…Sure.” He got on after a moment of hesitation.

Patton moved Roman to the nightstand, in front of the crudely made ‘door’. “It’ll probably be dark, and it might get a bit heavy or stuck.” Patton warned.

Roman nodded and got off the hand, going to push at the door. Patton was right and he had to push a bit harder but he managed to get it open. “It’s…good.” Roman said, still confused. “…Why did you even make a door in the first place?”

Patton tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

He turned around to face Patton, glaring. “Just call the dumb cardboard box as it is! It’s a cage. My cage, specifically. Meant to keep me trapped here, right? So why-why put in a door? Just to mock me? Give me a false sense of freedom?” Roman demanded to know.

“What? No!” Patton instantly shook his head. “No it’s not meant to be a cage, I-I swear! I just wanted you to have a little home.”

Roman groaned. “Just stop! I don’t much care that you think it isn’t a cage, it’s still a cage. You said yourself that I wasn’t allowed to leave. So anything you put me in, I’m considering a cage.”

“Well… you can leave the box.” Patton offered, giving the door a slight push. “I’m sorry, I know you hate being stuck here, but I just don’t want anything to happen to you, especially since it’d be my fault.”

Roman sighed, looking down. “The door’s fine.” Maybe he could even escape, once Patton went to bed. “Let’s just, play that game.” Roman suggested.

Patton hummed, a frown on his face. “You don’t seem very happy.” Patton snapped his fingers, looking as though he’d been struck with brilliance. “Wait, I’ve got it!”

Roman flinched back at the sudden noise, looking at Patton warily. “Wh-What?”

“Sorry.” Patton apologized, knowing he could be overzealous. “But, I mean, I was just wondering if it would help if I took you out with me.”

Roman blinked. “Took me…out? Like, outside, out?”

“Yeah, so you didn’t have to stay cooped up in here all the time.” Patton explained, beginning to deflate. “I just thought it might be nice, if you’d like.”

“It… _does_ sound nice to get out of this place. Even for only a few hours.” Roman said, though he’d much prefer it being permanent, a break would be nice. “But…there needs to be some rules if we do this.”

“Like what?” Patton asked.

“You can’t…show me to anyone.” Roman said slowly. “That’s the main thing. Also if you plan on…hunting or feeding, whatever you want to call it, I don’t want to come.”

“I won’t.” Patton said, crossing an X over his heart. “I don’t have to eat every day so that should be fine. It’ll be a bit weird though with the secrecy thing… what about Thomas? You know him, don’t you?”

“ _No_. When I say no one, I mean no one.” Roman said again. “Borrower are supposed to be a secret and I am not going to be the reason that secret was outed.”

“But Thomas won’t tell anyone.” Patton insisted. “I’ll only be going to his house anyway for the paints.”

“I said no! And if you can’t agree then I’m not coming with you.” Roman huffed, turning around and crossing his arms.

Patton’s lip twitched for a moment, almost pulling into a scowl before it went back to its placid smile.

“Fine.” Patton agreed. He had to remind himself that this was for Roman’s benefit, not his own. If it made Roman more comfortable to be stuck in a pocket for hours that was his decision. Besides, Patton was certain that Roman would warm up to the idea eventually and his only friends would befriend each other. 

“Good.” Roman said, finally turning back around. “So…are we going tonight? Or are we playing games?”

“It’s the middle of the night, Thomas is asleep.” Patton clipped, shaking himself. _Stop that._ “I mean… we can go tomorrow. I usually get up early evening to visit him. We’ll go then.”

Roman backed up a step at the tone in Patton’s voice in the first part, not liking it. “…Sounds good.” He muttered, looking away. 

Patton ran a hand down his face, trying to bite back the awful feelings he could sense just beneath the surface. “I’m… not feeling so well, kiddo. Can we wait on the games?”

Roman nodded. He didn’t like how Patton was acting so yes, waiting sounded like a great idea. Getting away from Patton sounded like a great idea too. 

“I think I’m just worried about Virgil.” Patton lied, knowing that wasn’t the only source of his discomfort. It might have triggered it, though. “Do you mind if I go check on him?”

“No, go right ahead.” Roman said, again, just wanting to be away from Patton.

Patton paused, looking over at Roman with a blank expression. “Can I trust you to stay here?”

Roman tensed, meeting Patton’s eyes for a moment before looking away. “…Yes.” He lied.

Patton gave an almost sad sigh. “I knew it.” He grabbed up Roman, walking across the room.

“Ah! Hey! I thought we agreed on no more grabbing!” Roman yelled, struggling against the grip.

“And you just said you’d stay put.” Patton retorted, a bit of bitterness leaking into his voice as he opened the chest. _Guess we’re both liars._

Roman his heart skip a beat at Patton’s tone and he looked down at the chest. Back here again, though he really didn’t expect much different. “I-I was telling the truth!” He lied again. He struggled more against the grip. “This isn’t _fair_!”

“It’s just for a little bit.” Patton assured him, placing Roman at the bottom with a pitying expression. His heart ached a bit, but he couldn’t risk Roman getting out, especially with Virgil being so unpredictable. “I promise.”

Roman growled and crossed his arms, going to sit in the corner. “Well, apparently your word means nothing.” He muttered. He could only assume he would be in the chest for a while.

Patton gave a slight huff. Why did Roman have to be so difficult? Why didn’t he understand the danger? 

“I could say the same to you.” Patton replied, shutting the chest more harshly than intended.

Roman jumped at the harsh sound. Looking up into the darkness with sad eyes. Just when Patton was _maybe_ starting to be good, he showed his true colors. Of course. And now Roman was back to the fear of being eaten again. He sighed, curling in on himself. He was going to die here, one way or another.

Patton sighed, pacing a few times in the hall before heading upstairs. This was _bad._ Usually, he could control himself, and his less-than-ideal vampire diet only made him feel nauseous at times. But now, Patton could feel his instincts bubbling near the surface, dark and sinister and yearning to tear something apart.

Patton just hoped confronting Virgil wouldn’t make it worse.


	8. What Virgil Did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh so that's what he did. 
> 
> See? Now we see his perspective. That's how narratives work.

Virgil sat in his coffin, for once not getting up with the moon as he drummed his fingers rapidly on the inside wood, trying to calm himself down. He knew it was evening. He could sense it, like a dog senses a tsunami. But the feeling only filled him with dread, knowing how strong the aching in his stomach had grown.

 _That’s a good thing._ Virgil reminded himself, but his anxiety only rose. He could do this. Could he do this? Maybe he could just stay in his coffin all night instead… no, Virgil _had_ to do this, to prove to himself that the others had been wrong.

Virgil lifted the lid, not making a creak as he slunk out of his coffin like the shadows incarnate. Logan was passed out, likely from exhaustion. _That’s your fault._ Virgil reminded himself. _It doesn’t matter now._ His brain retorted. 

Right, it didn’t. It didn’t matter at all. Because Virgil could smell that tantalizing scent that had begun to permeate his walls the past few days. It was just so hard to resist… why was he even resisting? This was _perfect._ Virgil was starving, and Logan wasn’t even awake so Virgil wouldn’t have to look him in the eye and feel that insufferable guilt. 

_Just do it, you little cry bat!_ Virgil clutched at his hair, clenching his fangs so hard they punctured a small hole in his lip. _Do it, because otherwise you’re just gonna keep torturing him for your own sick pleasure and continue on a coward like the past few centuries meant you’ve learned nothing-_

_**I can’t do it.** _

Virgil felt like screaming his head off and crying his eyes out all at once, storming out of the room as the smell began to make him feel sick. What was _wrong_ with him? At least before he could blame it on being too young and squeamish, but he was a grown vamp for crying out loud! This was the circle of life! Borrowers don’t even live a hundred years, what’s a few less? Just it put it out of its misery-

 _Him. Put him out of his misery._ His subconscious unhelpfully supplied. Why had Virgil bothered to learn Logan’s name? He was so _stupid_ , and after he was such a jerk to Patton about the other one, too. But that was different. Patton could be stronger than Virgil. He had to, if he wanted to stand any chance of defending himself.

“Virgil?”

Virgil jolted, unnerved to see Patton sat at the dinner table. Speak of the devil.

“Are you okay?” Patton asked, and that question damn near broke Virgil down because when was he _ever_ okay? Certainly not now.

“I-I…” Virgil cursed himself for stammering. “It’s nothing.”

“Virgil, don’t lie to me.” Patton said sternly. Well wasn’t that just the nail in the coffin, proving he really was nothing like his brothers. “Please, just tell me what’s wrong.”

“I can’t.” Virgil insisted, shaking his head. “If I told you what I’ve done you’d hate me more than you do.” Virgil wasn’t sure which aspect Patton would hate most, but there was certainly plenty to go around. 

“Virgil, I do not hate you!” Patton immediately replied, and now look who was the liar. Patton had a million and one excellent reasons to hate Virgil, and frankly tonight was not the night to stay and listen to Patton’s sweet lies. 

Instead Virgil took off into the night, ignoring Patton’s cries for him to come back. He didn’t know where he was going, only choosing a direction at random and running as fast as his legs could carry him. Yes, running, because he didn’t even have enough energy for his bat form. Pathetic.

Eventually Virgil began to run out of steam, the growling in his stomach returning with a vengeance. If he didn’t get some blood in him right this second he was going to end up tearing this entire little city apart. Thankfully, a willing- or rather unwilling- victim just rounded the corner, alone. Virgil glanced around only once to check the coast was clear before he pounced, dragging the man with him into a back alley.

“H-hey! What’s the big id-”

“Shut up.” Virgil growled, burying his fangs into the man’s neck. He groaned, sucking so sloppily he might’ve been a pup again. It spilled down his front, drenching his clothes as Virgil continued to lap up his fill. The man’s skin paled, his eyes drooping as the signs of blood loss were starting to kick in.

_You’re going to kill him. **Good.**_

But Virgil refrained from giving in completely to his dark instincts, as tempting as it was. He dropped the man’s body, watching it collapse with a thump onto the alley floor. Virgil growled, frustrated that he had to leave his snack unfinished. The other half of his mind was frustrated with him as well, scolding Virgil for acting like a child and making such a mess. Even if the man survived, what possible explanation could there be for all this blood?

_You could just finish him off._

Virgil couldn’t. Again with the not being able to do simple vampyric tasks! This was the #1 instinct of all vampires. The wound was still fresh, a small puddle of blood having formed before Virgil’s saliva took root and began to close it up. Great, now Virgil couldn’t even _hunt_ properly. He stormed back home, slamming the front door in his rage.

“VIRGIL!” A shocked Patton exclaimed, but Virgil didn’t even spare him a look. “What-what happened-?”

“Don’t want to talk about it.” Virgil growled, stomping up the stairs with a huff. Frankly, he just wanted to fall back into his coffin and sleep for a hundred years, but fate would not be so kind, considering there was still the issue of his little prisoner when Virgil returned to his bedroom.

Logan had woken up to an empty room. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked over towards the coffin. Open and empty, just like the rest of the room. Where had Virgil gone? Wasn’t Virgil supposed to be…wasn’t Logan supposed to be eaten today? It didn’t make any sense.

He stood up and went over towards the door, trying it despite knowing it wouldn’t work. Great…half of him had been hoping Virgil would just get it over with already. After all, prolonging it was just causing him to worry about it more. Though, Virgil _had_ been acting strangely the night before…could that have been it?

Logan sighed, as he slumped against the opposite wall and waited for Virgil to come back. Thankfully, Logan didn’t have to wait too long as the door burst open about several minutes later. However, the sight before him made Logan’s blood run cold.

Virgil was there, _covered_ almost head to toe in blood. He was panting but not from exhaustion, no, from the very clear _anger_ on his face. Logan got to his feet, trying to back himself into the wall, putting as much distance as he could from the vampire. His eyes were wide as he couldn’t look away, even as the stench reached him. What… _What_ had _happened_.

“…you’re awake.” Virgil commented bitterly, sulking over to his dresser.

Logan swallowed at the tone of Virgil’s voice, looking at the vampire warily. “W-Why…” He cleared his throat. “Where…What _happened_?” Logan decided on.

“I’ll tell you the same thing I told Patton.” Virgil answered, pulling out some clean clothes. “Don’t want to talk about it.”

Logan knew he should have just dropped his but his curiosity kept him going. “Did…did you go out to hunt? Why? I-I thought…” Today was the day Virgil was supposed to eat him, right? So why did the vampire go and get himself full?

“I forgot.” Virgil slammed his drawer with more intensity than was strictly necessary. “I’m going to take a shower.” He announced loudly, leaving the room again before Logan could ask any pestering questions.

Logan frowned. Virgil forgot? That didn’t make any sense though. His cage was in the line of sight of the coffin, if anything. But Virgil had been talking about eating Logan non stop these past few days. There was simply no way Virgil could have forgotten. 

So…why then? If Virgil was lying, then _why_ had he gone out to eat instead of eaten Logan as planned?

Virgil took longer in the shower than he normally would, wishing the hot water would just wash away all of his emotions and leave him numb like a proper vampire. Eventually though he turned off the miracle that was indoor plumbing, throwing on his clean clothes. The dirty ones he tossed in a hamper, not caring how they began to crinkle with the dry crusted blood. Virgil returned to the bedroom, clean but not fully calmed like he had dared to hope.

Logan flinched back as Virgil returned, though he was happy to see all the blood was gone. He took in a deep breath, stepping closer. “You didn’t forget, did you?” Logan said and in the back of his mind he knew he was probably going to regret it.

“I said I forgot, didn’t I?” Virgil insisted, not looking him in the eye as Virgil busied himself with rearranging the shelf on the other side of the room. “And I also said to drop it.”

“It’s highly unlikely that you would simply ‘forget’ to eat me. Even if you had somehow forgotten I was here, you should have seen me the second you left your coffin.” Logan kept pushing. “And judging by all the…in the state you came home in, I assume you were hungry enough to have finished me already. So I don’t understand why you … _didn’t_.”

“Do you _want_ me to eat you?” Virgil asked incredulously, whirling around on his heel. “Because that certainly seems to be where you’re heading, and if you think I’m some weak-willed vamp I’ll have you know I’m still _starving_ and certainly have room for a mouthy little twit.”

Logan shut his mouth, backing away and looking down. “…I am just trying to understand why you did what you did.” Logan said after a moment. “That does not mean I wish to be eaten.” Though, again, half of him was wishing Virgil would just get it over with already. Now he was being tortured to wait even longer for his demise.

Virgil gave a long sigh. Yeah, it was fair, of course Logan and Patton would have questions, and Virgil was just being the jerk who refused to talk about any of that. Instead he took the route of hurting others to protect himself. Sounds like a vamp, alright.

Before Virgil could even think what to say, a knock came at the door.

“Virgil?” Patton called, his tone tense. “We need to talk.”

“No we don’t.” Virgil replied immediately.

Logan immediately tensed at the sound of another voice. He could only assume that was Patton, the vampire Virgil had turned…and the one who had eaten Roman. He backed away a few steps, finding himself more wary of the other vampire, knowing he had already done the job.

“Stop bottling this up, it’s not healthy!” Virgil could feel Patton’s dad glare from here. “You’re talking this out right this instant. Why are you so worked up? Why’d you get so messy?”

“I told you, I don’t want to talk about it!” Virgil hissed. 

“Virgil, stop it, you can’t avoid me forever.” Patton insisted, and the bedroom doorknob began to twist.

Logan’s eyes widened and he want to the very back of the cage. While Logan was interested to know how to vampires fought one another, he very much did not want to witness it. And he especially did not want the other vampire to turn to him and finish the job instead of Virgil.

Virgil’s eyes widened. “Don’t come in here!” Virgil rushed forwards, planting himself in front of the door. Patton didn’t know about Logan, and frankly Virgil never wanted him to find out.

Patton shoved against the door, but of course Virgil was stronger. “Virgil, let me in!”

“No, I’m…. naked.” Virgil winced at that excuse. After all, several centuries of being roommates meant Patton had certainly seen him naked before. 

“Virgil, you are acting like a child.” Patton growled. _Growled,_ oh geez that wasn’t good.

“You’re not any better.” Virgil retorted, noticing his friend’s mood. “When did you last eat?”

“You interrupted me this evening!” Patton protested, sounding far past annoyed and bordering on enraged.

Logan was not enjoying this one bit, putting his hands to his ears to try and block out the loud yelling.

“Then go. Eat.” Virgil instructed, his tone low and gravelly.

“Stop trying to dodge the issue.” Patton argued.

“I’m not opening this door until you feed yourself.” Virgil felt Patton pounding against the door, his attempt futile.

“Well I’m not leaving until you stop lying to yourself.” Patton retorted.

“You’re going to be there for eternity then.” Virgil joked darkly.

“You are impossible!” Patton stomped his foot.

“GO!” Virgil yelled. “Get out of here!”

Patton gave an angry, inhuman screech, accompanied by the sound of him barreling down the stairs and out the front door that Virgil would be surprised to find still on its hinges.

Logan was glad his ears were already covered, as the last scream surely would have ruptured his ear drums. As he heard the other leave, he slowly lowered his hands. “…I am unsure why anyone would say he wasn’t a real vampire.” Logan commented. He was certainly scary, like one.

Virgil paused, the fire in his chest coming down to a dull roar as he processed what Logan said. He turned to the borrower. “What, Patton? He’s just hungry. And an idiot.”

“…Still. He was on par with your level of terrifying…maybe even more so.” Logan admitted to the vamp, looking down.

Virgil leaned back against the door, crossing his arms. “Patton comes here to lecture me about bottling things up, and you think that’s more terrifying than me kidnapping you and constantly threatening to eat you?”

“…He ate my best friend.” Logan said quietly, not meeting Virgil’s eyes. “That…That might have something to do with it.”

“What?” Virgil’s brow furrowed, only for his eyes to go slowly wide in realization. The other borrower… _Logan doesn’t know_. Should Virgil tell him? Was it better or worse to know, especially if with Patton’s outbursts recently that borrower was sure to be a goner anyways?

“Despite the fact you terrify me and are planning to eat me, the fact that Patton has already done it…and to Roman, no less…I find myself even more afraid of him. No matter how illogical.” And it was. His stupid emotions were getting in the way but he didn’t care. Roman surely deserved his tears of mourning.

“What does this Roman look like, anyhow?” Virgil shifted, wanting to confirm this was even the right borrower they were talking about.

“Does it even matter anymore?” Logan said but sighed, thinking back to his friend. “He’s…a little taller than I am. Brown hair and he always wore a prince outfit. At the very least, he was wearing it when he was taken. He found it off a doll a few years back and modified it to fit him.” Logan remembered the memory well. Logan had lectured him on borrowing something so needless and dumb but the outfit had made Roman happy.

Virgil snorted. “It was a _doll_ outfit?”

Logan sighed. “Yes. It was a doll outfit. The previous tenants had a child and she had a ton of dolls. Normally we don’t borrow those, since they are much too uncomfortable and usually bigger. But Roman had been insistent and had made it his little project of sorts. He had cut it down, added padding and whatnot and honestly he…he did quite a good job on it.” He still never saw the point but he didn’t complain much after the initial borrowing of the outfit since Roman had been enjoying himself and it gave him something to do.

“Did you ever do anything like that?” Virgil asked.

“No, I only ever borrowed what I needed.” Logan said but then paused, looking down. “However…I was known to…borrow knowledge, in a sense. I tried to get my hands on books when I could and I…may have tried to access a human’s phone once or twice, which did put me at risk…” Honestly, he wasn’t much better than Roman.

“Oh.” Suddenly all the logical questions in the face of mortal danger made sense. “So you’re a massive nerd.”

Logan groaned. “Roman used to call me that all the time.” He huffed but deep down he would…miss Roman calling him that. It was his favorite nickname to call Logan, after all. “But…yes, I suppose I am.”

Virgil gave a groan, knowing it was time to confess. After all, it would at least stop this delusional idea of Logan’s that Virgil was a better person than Patton.

Logan looked up at Virgil with a raised brow. “What?”

“Roman.” Virgil just had to spit it out. “He’s not dead.”

Logan paused. There was no way he head Virgil correctly. “I’m…sorry?”

“He’s not dead yet.” Virgil ran a hand down his face. “So just… stop moping about, and know that if I had my way he would be.”

Logan felt his mouth go dry at the new information. “He’s…alive? I-I don’t understand…” Logan met Virgil’s eyes despite himself. “How do I know you are even telling the truth?”

“You don’t, but I’d bet you’d feel a lot better if I was.” Virgil shrugged. “Maybe. I don’t know, considering he’s just as doomed as you anyways.”

Logan winced, that was true but he still felt better knowing Roman was not yet dead. “May I…” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “May I see him?”

“No.” Virgil answered immediately, knowing that would be next.

Logan winced and despite knowing he shouldn’t push it, he continued. “Please, I just…I just want to say goodbye, one more time. Now that I know he isn’t dead, there’s still time.”

“No.” Virgil repeated, his chest tightening. “That’s only going to make everything worse.”

“It’s _already_ the worst it can be.” Logan argued. “The two of us are sitting ducks, simply waiting for you two to eat us. We are dying no matter what and there is nothing we can do. The _least_ you could do is allow me one last chance to tell my best friend _goodbye_.” A few tears escaped Logan’s eyes but he quickly wiped them away, resolute in holding Virgil’s gaze.

“I owe you nothing.” Virgil murmured, tearing his gaze away. 

Logan grit his teeth, keeping his tears at bay. “…Does he even know _I_ am here?”

“Doubt it.” Virgil shrugged. “Patton doesn’t even know you’re here.”

Logan blinked. “He…doesn’t? Why not?”

“Well I didn’t exactly _intend_ on keeping you.” Virgil thought back to that first discovery. “You just took forever to come out and I got hungry first, so I’d already eaten.”

“I…see.” Logan had figured that much out. “So…there really is no way to convince you to let me see Roman again?” Logan said sadly, looking down.

“Nope, I’m a true monster like that.” Virgil knew that title was true in multiple ways. But he wasn’t going to go about upsetting Patton with this mess. “Knowledge isn’t always fun, is it?”

Logan didn’t answer, turning away from Virgil. He had already known that knowledge was not always a good thing, this being at the top of the list. Half of him wished Virgil had never told him Roman was alive. It was easier, thinking of him as gone already. Now…now he would never be sure when Roman’s final moments are.


	9. Secret Trip to Thomas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Roman take their own field trip to Thomas' trip.

Patton whimpered, coming back into the house with his belly full but a weight on his chest. It had been a bad night. He had broken down, for the first time in years, and actually _attacked_ someone. Not fatally, thank goodness, but the sight of an unconscious person laying in the street still brought back the taste of bile in his throat. What was _wrong_ with him? Even after a few centuries he couldn’t keep himself contained. Maybe the world was right, he really was a monster.

Not only the blood-sucking kind, but a different sort of monster now too. He had treated Roman so cruelly before he left, when all the borrower’s demands had been simple enough. Patton was the one being pushy, after it was all his fault Roman was trapped, too. It wasn’t fair. Patton was nowhere close to being the kind of friend Roman would want, and it was no wonder Roman still hated him with every fiber of his little being. 

Patton knelt in front of the chest, slowly creaking the lid open. “…hey.” He said, his voice sounding ragged from the crying he had done.

Roman tensed as the chest was opened, glancing out of the corner of his eye at the vampire. He hugged himself tighter, not saying anything. After how mad Patton had left, and yes, he had heard the shouting between the two vampires, he assumed Patton was finally here to eat him.

“I’m… I’m really sorry for grabbing you. And locking you in the chest again.” Patton apologized. “I knew I needed to clear my head and I didn’t want you to get hurt while I was gone, but I know that’s no excuse. It was cruel and unfair of me to use my size against you like that.”

“…Yes, it was.” Roman said with a sigh. “But it’s not surprising. I’ve always expected that of humans…” Vampires too, he supposed. “Are you going to stop kidding yourself and just eat me already?”

“No!” Patton looked horrified. “No, Roman why would you…” Patton groaned. His argument with Virgil, of course. Poor Roman must have been terrified this whole time. “No, Roman, I told you, I’m _not_ going to eat you.”

“Well _sorry_ if it’s a little hard to believe you after you went back on your word before.” Roman huffed, turning his head to look the vampire in the eye. His eyes, though still a duller red then Virgil’s had been, were a bit brighter than before. “Honestly, I don’t know _what_ to expect at this point.”

“No, I… yeah, that’s fair.” Patton gave a sad sigh. Going back on his word was so much worse than breaking a promise, because if Roman didn’t trust him than the borrower feared he was actually in danger, and that broke Patton’s heart. “I’m sorry I’ve frightened you, and keep doing it. I’m sorry that I’ve acted untrustworthy, and made you think you’re in danger. I promise to try to do better, but I know my word isn’t worth much now in your eyes, which is fair. I also promise to keep you safe, even from… me. That’s kind of, um, why I went out.”

Patton was right, his word was not much and Roman wasn’t sure how much he believed but the last part intrigued him. “Where did you go, anyway?”

“Well… first to try and reason with Virgil, which backfired.” Patton sent a small glare to the floor above him, thankful that the walls were embedded with magic so neither could eavesdrop on the other. “And then I… went out. Hunting, I guess.”

“Yes, I heard the fight. You vamps are not subtle.” Roman said, shivering as he remembered how angry Patton had sounded. “And…hunting? Wait, so you…” Roman felt like gagging.

“Sorry, we’re not usually that loud.” Patton winced. “And, yes, I went and got blood… human blood, this time.” Patton shuddered at himself.

“Did you…ya know…” Roman made a cutting motion over his throat.

Patton paled. “No, no I didn’t. I got control of myself, eventually. They’ll be fine.”

Roman looked down. He didn’t even know if he could fully believe Patton on _that_ but…for some reason he did. “That’s…good. I don’t really care about random humans but I’m glad they aren’t dead…”

He sighed and unfurled himself, looking up at Patton. “So, what now? If you’re still adamant about not eating me.”

“I am.” Patton bit his lip, looking at the cover on his window. “Well, the sun will be up soon. But tomorrow we can still go to Thomas’ home for the paints, if you’d like. I promise not to tell him anything, but I understand if you’d feel safer here.”

“…No, I still want to go.” That was his best chance it being able to get away, after all. “But, again, how can I trust your word? That you really _won’t_ tell Thomas about me?”

“I mean… I don’t know.” Patton admitted. “Is there anything I can do to prove myself in your eyes? Otherwise I think you just have to trust me, I guess.”

“Yes, let me just blindly trust a vampire who also happens to be my captor, brilliant.” Roman muttered but sighed, knowing he didn’t have many other options. “…Fine. But if you tell Thomas about me I’ll…” He trailed off, looking down in embarrassment as he realized there was nothing he could do.

“I’ll face your wrath.” Patton finished, a serious look on his face as though this were an actual threat and Roman could actually make Patton suffer. “I understand completely.”

Roman blinked. “Er, yes, you…better.” He wasn’t sure if Patton was patronizing him or not but he wasn’t going to bring it up. “So…I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Patton reached up to grab the lid of the chest, sending Roman a pained sympathetic glance. “…sorry about this. Again.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Roman was used to the chest by now.

Patton shut the lid, a sad thud sounding throughout the room.

Roman sighed and laid down. Trying his best to ignore his thoughts and fall asleep. It…half-worked.

**————————————————-**

Patton woke up the next evening to a quiet ‘ding!’ from his phone, a sure indicator that Thomas was wondering where he was. Thomas thought Patton had a habit of running late, but in reality the vamp just knew better than to risk going out before the sun was fully down most days. Now, though, with the sun’s rays already dwindling there was little time to waste. Patton yawned, rubbing at his eyes as he opened up the crate. “Ready to go?”

Roman yawned, looking up at Patton. “Where are we…oh! Thomas’ right?” He asked, his sleepy mind still trying to catch up with him.

“Mhm!” Patton gave a pleased smile, remembering to offer his hand instead of grab.

Roman let out a small sigh as he stared at the hand. He would prefer to stay far away from Patton but he knew he didn’t have a choice. At least the hand was being offered to him instead of simply grabbing. After a moment of hesitation, Roman climbed on. “And you won’t be telling him about me…right?” Roman had to ask again.

“Right.” Patton nodded firmly, slowly lifting Roman to eye level. “I promise to respect your wishes. It’s not my secret to tell.”

“Good…I hope you keep your word this time.” Although again, Roman could not do much if Patton decided not to. 

“I will.” Patton assured him, and without further ado he placed Roman into his pocket.

Roman blinked, thrown off for a moment as he was dropped into a pocket. He…should have seen this coming. After all, where else would Patton have put him that was hidden? But still. Roman shifted to a more comfortable position. “Er, a little warning next time would be…nice.” Roman called out.

“What?” Patton opened up the pocket, looking down at the borrower inside.

“I just…a little warning, before putting me in the pocket. Would have been nice.” Roman said, not meeting Patton’s eyes.

“Oh.” Patton’s eyes widened in understanding. “Yeah, sorry Kiddo!”

“It’s…fine. The actual pocket is quite comfortable.” Which wasn’t a lie. It was almost like a hammock in the way that it cradles him. “I suppose we’ll be heading out now?”

“Yeah, uh…. Hold on.” Patton advised, realizing the borrower liked warnings. He closed the pocket, and began to take off down the street at his vampiric speed.

“Whoa!” Roman couldn’t help but exclaim as he was pushed into Patton’s chest as Patton ran fast. He was vaguely aware of the lack of heartbeat behind him, which was disturbing in and of itself but he didn’t have much time to think on it.

Soon enough Patton was at Thomas’ door, knocking on the wood and tussling his hair a bit so it looked more like he was in a hurry.

“Hey!” Patton said cheerfully when Thomas opened up. “So sorry I’m late. May I come in?”

“Yeah, of course!” Thomas grinned, moving out of the way. “Pizza just got here too, so I’d say you’re right on time.” The human chuckled.

Roman frowned when he heard Thomas’ voice. He never would have thought he would miss it so much.

“Oh, good.” Patton hid his cringe well, knowing his stomach would be angry with him over the pizza. At least he had properly eaten yesterday, even if the memories made him sick.

Thomas closed the door behind him and headed into the living room, where the pizza was already opened on the coffee table. “So, how have you been, Pat? I haven’t seen you in a few days.”

“Doing well, I’ve actually started a new artsy project that I was hoping you could help me with.” Patton revealed. “I wanted to borrower your paints.”

Thomas grinned. “Oh wow! That sounds…wait, borrower?”

Roman tensed, _oh no._

Patton tensed as well. “Borrow! _Borrow_ some paints, haha, slip of the tongue. I’m trying to recreate a cardboard box into a dollhouse, it’s going to be adorable and some color should really help bring it to life and be really fun and lively.” Patton was aware he was rambling, trying to quickly move past his mistake.

Thankfully, Thomas easily moved past the slip up, which Roman sighed in relief at. “Oh! That sounds cool! Yeah, you can totally borrow some paints.”

“Wonderful.” Patton gave a sigh of relief. “I was actually gonna get started tonight, if you don’t mind?”

“Yeah, no problem. I think I keep them in the closet here…” Thomas opened the hall closet and reached up to a bin, bringing it down. “Here we go.” He set it on the ground. “Why did you want to start this project anyway?”

“I just thought it’d be a neat idea.” Patton lied through his teeth. “I saw an article where somebody did the same thing.”

“Huh, nice! You’ll have to send me the article some time.” Thomas laughed. He opened the bin and motioned in it. “Anyway, feel free to take anything you want. I got plenty.” He chuckled.

Patton almost bit his lip in indecision, only at the last moment thinking better of it just in case his fangs made a surprise appearance. “I’m horrible with decisions… do you mind if I borrow them all? Just for a little bit, I promise.”

“Uh, yeah no, go ahead. I don’t need them anytime soon.” Thomas said. “Now come on, let’s enjoy the night a little. Grab some pizza. Wanna play a board game or watch a movie?” He asked.

“Well… alright.” Patton agreed, taking the smallest slice for himself. Thomas was doing him a favor, it would be rude to decline. “I’m down for a little movie time.”

“Movie it is! Disney?” He asked, holding up Aladdin.

“You know my heart so well.” Patton teased, curling up onto the couch.

Thomas chuckled and put the movie on, taking a slice of pizza for himself as he sat back to watch.

Roman sighed as he sat back. He wished he could see the movie but he supposed hearing it was good too.

The movie was a classic, but despite his love of the film Patton kept finding his attention drifting back towards his chest pocket. Patton did manage to stomach his slice of pizza, but that only made it even harder to sit still when his body kept cramping in protest.

“Ah…I think it might be time for me to head home.” Patton barely managed to hold out ‘til the credits, giving a fake yawn. “It’s getting late.”

“Oh, yeah I guess it is.” Thomas said, noticing the time. He stood up and stretched. “Don’t forget the paints. Did you need any help with them?”

“No, I should be able to handle it.” Patton assured him, easily picking up the box. Super strength- one of the few perks of being a vampire. “Thank you again, Tomathy.”

Thomas blinked as Patton effortlessly picked up the whole thing. “Uh, y-yeah, no problem Pat. Hope those help you with your project.”

“I’ll let you know how it turns out!” Patton assured him, giving a little wave and heading out the door.

“Bye, Patton!” Thomas called out, before closing the door behind Patton.

Roman sighed as he sulked at the bottom of the pocket. He had been hoping this was his chance to escape but…of course, he hadn’t been taken out. Why wouldn’t he have been when he specifically asked not to be revealed to Thomas? He had been stuck the entire time and though the movie had been nice, he couldn’t help but think how close he had been to seeing Logan again. Only for that disappear as soon as Patton said he was ready to go.

Roman really was _never_ going to see Logan again, was he?


	10. Painting a Trust Between The Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps things are going well? At the very least, maybe Roman will be able to escape.

“Alrighty!” Patton announced, entering the relative safety of his bedroom. Thankfully he hadn’t run into Virgil in the kitchen, or it would have been difficult to explain the paints in his arms…and the borrower in his pocket.

Patton set down the paints on the floor, the box next to it, and then Roman next to that. “So, how do you want to do this?”

“Well…I guess squeezing a bit of paint out onto a plate or something would help me to access it better.” Roman pointed out. “And if you hand me one of the brushes I can make my own.”

Patton did as Roman asked, squirting a few colors onto a paper plate and handing the borrower a paint brush several times his own length.

Roman went over and cut off some fibers of the end. He then used a discarded string from his bag and wrapped it around the top, creating a makeshift brush. It was reminiscent of the one he had back at home. “That should work.” He said, more to himself than to Patton.

“Do you want any help?” Patton asked, feeling a bit in a painting mood himself.

Roman bit his lip. “Ah, I-I don’t know. Your brush strokes would be too big for ah, for what I had planned…”

“What’s your plan then?” Patton laid on his stomach, eager to watch the borrower work.

Roman shifted, a bit uncomfortable at having such a large being watch him. “Er, I was going to start with a few stars and constellations that I know of.” Thanks to Logan, of course.

“Maybe I can help.” Patton perked up. “I love the stars!” Afterall, stargazing was one of the more pleasant nocturnal activities. Virgil sometimes even joined him.

“How?” Roman asked, not meeting Patton’s eyes. The change in behavior was still making him suspicious.

“Well, if you’re worried about the constellations being correct I can advise you, although sometimes they change a bit and I forget what they’re like this century.” Patton hummed. “Ooh! Or if you just want to look at them yourself, we can always go outside. The roof is wonderful for stargazing.”

Roman groaned, shutting his eyes tight. “I don’t get it…”

Patton paused, not understanding. “Don’t get…what?”

“ _You!_ ” Roman shouted, pointing. He pulled at his hair. “First you were nice, then you were mean and now you’re all sunshine and rainbows again. How-how am I supposed to feel about this? When I’m still _terrified_ that you’re going to…” Roman shook his head, running his hands down his face.

“Wait, what?” Patton flinched, his own expression turning a bit horrified. “Roman, you’re still scared of that?”

Roman looked to Patton. “What do you expect after what happened yesterday? But not even that really matters. I’ve _always_ been scared.” Roman didn’t think he would have to explain that to Patton but here he was.

Patton felt himself deflating at that. “You…you have?” Had all of his efforts been in vain then?”

Roman sighed, looking at the vampire almost sadly. “I don’t know what you expect from me, Patton. I really, really don’t.”

“I just want you to feel safe!” Patton insisted. “I’ve been trying my best to make you feel comfortable and get you good food and keep my instincts under control, and I know I slipped up yesterday but…I thought before that we were really making progress, kiddo.”

“Patton…I know your reasoning is that you’re keeping me safe. I get that. But maybe try looking at all this through my point of view.” Roman took in a deep breath. “I’m trapped here. As you said, until the day I die. I can never see my best friend again. I can never _really_ be free or have the freedom to explore because you’ll always be there watching me. My life as I knew it, is over.” 

Patton shifted a bit, looking uncomfortable. “I…yeah, I know that. But I mean…okay, this is going to sound terrible, but I knew you were miserable. It’s kind of obvious you hate me. But I didn’t know you were still scared of me.”

Roman nodded, still not looking at Patton. “Honestly? It’s not even the fact that you’re a vampire. Not really. Yeah, it adds to the scariness but…even if you weren’t a blood sucking creature of the night, you would still hold just as much power over me.” He sighed. “I’m helpless against you and I always will be. The fact that you can do whatever you want…and _have_ …is what scares me the most.”

“Oh.” Patton seemed actually surprised by this response. “I…um, oh.” He took a moment to process this, feeling a bit puzzled. On the one hand, Roman was viewing him almost like a normal human being again, which felt great. On the other hand, Roman was clearly terrified of human beings.

Patton traced an indeterminate shape on the floor with his finger. “Yes, I suppose I can see how that can be scary. No wonder you didn’t want Thomas seeing you.”

“Yeah…humans are a danger to us for those exact reasons. Really, in that regard, you aren’t anything special. I’d be just as scared if you were a human. Added bonus of you being a vampire is getting to fear if you’ll give into your instincts and eat me.” Roman explained, giving himself a hug.

“Okay, okay.” Patton took a deep breath, steadying himself. “So, in that case…what can I do?” He now wished more than ever to sink into the floor and make himself less frightening.

“You already made it clear you won’t let me go.” Roman said, glancing back towards Patton. “I guess…if I’m still being forced to stay here…I’d like to stop feeling like a pet.”

“What?” Patton’s jaw dropped, feeling a horrible sinking in his chest. “I- Roman, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel like that at all, I promise you!” 

“Maybe not, but I do. That’s just what happens to people of my size. But…to fix it, I want more of a say in everything. And I mean _everything_.”

“Absolutely.” Patton immediately agreed.

“I mean it, Patton.” Roman said once again. “Everything. Meaning I get a say in everywhere I go, if and when you can pick me up, where I sleep, just everything.” He paused. “Except for going home…” Since that was still apparently off the table.

Patton took a moment to consider this. Roman was asking a lot, but he seemed to have finally accepted that here was safest for him. If Roman was willing to stick around, Patton had to be willing to trust he would stay.

“Okay.” Patton nodded firmly. “Just- I think you should stay in my room. Unless we go out. I don’t want you wandering around where Virgil could find you when I’m not there. Is…is that okay?”

“…Fine.” Roman could at least understand the reasoning for that. He didn’t really want to run into Virgil either. “So…we have a deal then? You’ll listen to me on everything else?”

“I’ll…try.” Patton relented. “I mean, it’ll take some getting used to, and things might come up that are unsafe, but I understand that I need to trust you too. After all, you want to be safe just as much as I want to keep you safe.”

“Right.” Roman supposed that was the best he was going to get in this situation. “And Patton, this doesn’t mean I’m just immediately not scared of you anymore, I hope you know that. It’s gonna take…time.” Roman didn’t mention how he might never not be scared.

“Yes, I understand.” Patton sighed. Unfortunately it seemed they would need more time to adjust than Patton had hoped.

“Good…good, then I guess we have an arrangement.” Roman shifted awkwardly. “Quick question, though, is there a way to…prevent your instinct for taking over, like last night? What was so different from last night to any other day?” 

“Um…I hadn’t eaten in a while.” Patton sheepishly admitted. “I get worse when I don’t keep myself fed, but I was focusing more on you than going uh, out.”

“Well, that can’t happen. If this is going to work, you need to keep yourself properly fed. Don’t even go a day past what you are supposed to or however it works.” Roman bit his lip. “As long as you stay yourself…there’s a chance I’ll grow less scared in a shorter amount of time.” He wasn’t promising anything though.

“Okay.” Patton had never been so eager to feed in his life. Usually he didn’t care about keeping to a schedule (despite Virgil’s insistence) because it just made Patton feel…icky. And sad. He’d rather waste away for a couple days before drinking enough of a blood bag to do it all over again. But if he was serious about keeping Roman safe- which he was!- that wouldn’t cover it anymore. 

“I promise, I’ll take care of myself.” Patton assured him. “I won’t miss a day again.”

Slowly, Roman felt the tension leave his shoulders. “Good.” He finally looked back down at his paints. “I suppose with that settled…some help would be nice.”

“In that case, what would you like me to do?” Patton asked. “I’m at your service.”

Roman’s lips twitched upward and he turned back to his canvas. “Well, for starters, you could tell me what Ursa Major looks like because I completely forgot.”

**————————————–**

Patton was actually having fun, and for once it seemed Roman might be having fun too. Which is why it was a shame when Patton sensed the familiar light on the horizon.

“Oh, drat.” Patton sighed. “I’m afraid we’ll have to end here for the night, it’s nearly sunrise.”

Roman looked towards the window. “Oh…” He had actually found himself…enjoying this. Which was strange. “So…what does that mean for me?”

“What do you mean?” Patton asked. “I assume you’re tired too, we’ve been up all night.”

“Ah, well, I’ve never been one to need a lot of sleep and I wanted to keep painting a bit longer.” Roman said, turning back to the half-finished night sky. “Perhaps I could…stay out and finish while you go to bed? And then I’ll follow suit in a few hours?”

Patton blinked. The idea of Roman being out when he was asleep made him nervous… but he had to remember to trust Roman. Certainly it wouldn’t hurt to try. Especially since Patton knew he likely wouldn’t be able to fall asleep with this feeling of anxiety, and he could just keep a listen instead.

“Yeah, if that’s what you want, it sounds fine to me.” Patton agreed. “But maybe we should move all this stuff on top of the dresser while you work, so it’s out of the way and not on the floor when I wake up.”

Roman thought it over. “…Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” So he would be a bit higher, never stopped him before.

“Alright, then I’ll just move this over.” Patton carefully lifted up the box, cautious of the drying paint. He then lifted the paint plate and tubes of paint just in case. “Your turn.” Patton set his hand on the ground.

Roman stared at the hand but it was better than being grabbed with no warning, so he stepped on. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Patton smiled, giving Roman a lift to the dresser. This was actually quite pleasant. He hoped Roman was sincere about all this, and was planning on painting for just a little longer.

…Patton liked to be optimistic.

“Well, goodnight-er, I mean, good _morning_ Patton.” Roman smiled, chuckling a little.

“Good morning, Roman.” Patton grinned, giving Roman a wave before climbing into his coffin.

Roman waved back, watching as Patton closed the coffin and the sun peeked through the window. He wanted to leave this moment but he knew he had to wait. Even just a few moments to be sure. 

So, wait he did.


	11. Logan's Not Having It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan realizes something very important.

_Earlier that evening…_

Virgil got up early for a second evening in a row, for what felt like the first time in decades. But, he couldn’t sleep. His anxious thoughts kept going back to the cage hanging only a few feet away. Virgil had gathered another handful of berries yesterday for Logan, but this was getting ridiculous. With his hunger even slightly sedated, it was clear he wouldn’t be able to eat Logan anytime soon. Virgil was just too pathetic to commit to such a basic act.

But then, that meant Logan would be staying a while, and if Virgil didn’t want Logan just dying on him he needed to start working out more consistent living arrangements. As the sun faded the vampire rose, heading into his horde to look for something suitable to what he had in mind.

Logan awoke to the sound of Virgil waking up. Once again, his sleep had been restless but at least he had slept a little. He looked over at Virgil, confused at what the vampire was doing, rummaging through his things. He thought about calling out the Virgil but decided against it, wanting the vampire’s eyes off of him for as long as possible.

Virgil gave a small noise of triumph, pulling out two old ornate small bowls he had stored away. The vampire turned, startled to see the borrower up and awake. Perhaps he had been a bit too invested in his task if he hadn’t heard Logan shift. “Oh…hey.”

“Good evening.” Logan nodded to him. He looked at the two bowls he held with confusion. “What are those for?” He asked.

“Berries, water.” Virgil lifted each bowl in turn to reference which was intended for which. “I figure this will be easier than going gathering each night, or limiting you to just eating once. Now you can graze and not bug me about it. And not die.”

Logan stared at Virgil, trying to read his features and figure out what Virgil’s motives were. Why would Virgil care about that, if he was going to die soon? 

Answer? Logan wasn’t.

Which meant…Logan swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He had thought about it but he had been hoping it wouldn’t be the case. Even if the alternative was being eaten. But it seemed that Virgil had made his decision. 

“You aren’t going to eat me.” It wasn’t a question but a statement. A fact.

If Virgil’s face showed his surprise, it quickly morphed back into his usual cruel snarl. “Awfully confident for someone with such sweet smelling blood, aren’t we? No, not tonight, because yesterday I was a fool and now I’ve got to keep this dumb charade up a few more days to truly savor the experience.”

“No, you aren’t going to eat me at all.” Logan’s voice held a confidence that surprised himself. “I was wondering why you had ‘forgotten’ to eat me yesterday but the truth is, you didn’t. I’m not sure what happened while I was still asleep but I think maybe you tried but couldn’t. And now you are still lying to me and maybe even yourself that eventually you will eat me, even though it won’t happen.” Logan said.

Virgil froze, certain that if any blood were flowing through his veins it would have turned into rivets of ice. Had he truly been so transparent? Could borrowers read minds?

“I’m _not_ lying.” Virgil snapped as he stormed closer, growing a bit enraged as the negative emotions of yesterday began to resurface. “I can eat you. I _will_ eat you. Believe whatever makes you sleep at night, but it was a lapse of memory, not a moment of weakness. And with the way you keep prattling on it will be my greatest pleasure when I do.”

Logan sighed. He no longer found fear in the empty threats. “Alright. If lying to yourself is what you wish to do, I can not stop you.” Although Logan had to wonder why Virgil was lying to himself in the first place.

Virgil felt a growl deep in his throat, and one of his hands banged on the cage so hard the bowl in his hand threatened to shatter. “Why aren’t you _frightened_?”

Logan felt his heart race as he fell down. He caught his breath before sitting back up slowly, looking at Virgil warily. “I am…still afraid. But not of you eating me. Not anymore.” Because he knew it wasn’t going to happen.

“ _Why_?” Virgil insisted, purposefully putting his full set of fangs on display. Even if he couldn’t do it in a proper state of mind, Virgil knew if he starved himself enough the beast inside would make quick work of Logan. It didn’t matter that Virgil was weak; if he was just patient, he could still be successful.

“Because for some reason…you can’t do it.” Logan said, biting his lip. He should probably just stop talking but he found he couldn’t. “I’m not sure why. I would say it’s some of your old humanity shining through but you were never human to begin with…however, it may be possible that you still have some humanity in you despite that.”

“What the hell did I say about comparing me to them?” Virgil snarled, his brow knitting together.

Logan flinched back. “M-My apologies. But…I can’t ignore the facts of the matter.” Logan glanced away. “Humans are…worthless, I agree with you on that. But their humanity…would it be so bad to share that with them?” 

“Humanity is a flawed race by nature.” Virgil crossed his arms. “Those that are vicious are nothing but a thorn in my side. Those that are soft are destroyed by this world. Mercy is weakness. I’m a creature that exists solely by leeching off the lifeblood of others, and such a creature has no place to care for others.”

Logan frowned. “Alright…but several things I have seen contradicts that. For one, you very clearly care about Patton, if no one else. And two…you seem to care a lot about whether or not I die. If you didn’t, you wouldn’t be feeding me and you probably would not have ‘forgotten’ to eat me yesterday.” Logan crossed his arms. 

“…Patton is different.” Virgil turned his head to the side, not meeting the borrower’s eye. “And I don’t care about you, I just care about your blood.”

Logan sighed. “You keep telling yourself that, if it helps you sleep at night.” He repeated Virgil’s own words.

“I sleep during the day.” Virgil deadpanned. “And quit acting like you’re something special.”

“Day then.” Logan corrected. “And I know I am not special, which is why I am confused about this whole thing.”

“Wrong place, wrong time.” Virgil muttered, for once stumbling upon the truth. “And now you get to suffer for it.”

Logan’s lips went into a thin line. “You know, I thought being on the menu was the worst thing that could happen…but the way things are going…” Logan sighed, trailing off and looked away.

“What?” Virgil chanced a glance at the borrower, feeling that familiar sinking rock of guilt. “You’re actually _upset_ by the thought that I’m not going to gobble you up like a leftover chicken nugget?”

“No, not particularly but in comparison to…becoming a _pet_ , I…” Logan trailed off again, not knowing how to finish. He didn’t want to die, as he kept saying but being a pet…it was almost worse. He may be better off dead at this point.

“…you need to sort out your priorities.” Virgil ordered, but he knew better. He understood that it was better to die quickly than to live in suffering, and of course this was all his own fault. Too weak to eat Logan, but also too weak to resist the primal urge to keep such a morsel close.

Logan hummed. “I see you didn’t try to deny that that is what I am becoming.” Logan noted.

Virgil gave a half-hearted shrug. “Gotta call you something until feeding time arrives.”

“I see…” Logan looked down, having no idea how to feel. “And when…I’m sorry, _if_ that never happens? What then?”

“I don’t know!” Virgil snapped, and it was the most honest thing he had said all night. “I’m not a seer, I don’t know the future. I don’t even know what’s happening _now_. You- you’ve screwed everything up.”

Logan blinked. _“I’ve_ screwed everything up? I wouldn’t even be here if not for you.” Logan pointed out, glaring at the vampire.

“Well, I wouldn’t have been there to catch you if it wasn’t for your little friend being caught.” Virgil argued, a bit of venom in his voice. “Blame him for your fate.”

“I will blame him for nothing.” Logan said, still glaring and standing his ground. “You and the other vampires are the ones who hold the power. The two of us have nothing. We are at your mercy, for any and all decisions. Whatever has happened here is nowhere _close_ to my fault. Or Roman’s.”

“Then blame the balance of nature.” Virgil changed tactics. “Circle of life, will of the world, whatever you want to call it. You said it, we hold the power. You’re nothing in comparison.”

Logan met Virgil’s eyes for a moment before looking down and closing his. “…I am aware of my place.” Logan sighed. “No matter how much I wish that wasn’t the case…despite the fact that I am far more intelligent than the average human…I am insignificant.” He had come to terms with _that_ quite a long time ago.

“…right.” Virgil said, but even as he said it Virgil felt himself wince. “No, I- you’re not.”

Logan blinked, head snapping up to meet Virgil’s eyes. “I’m…sorry?”

Virgil sighed, placing the bowls on a little table before heading over to his bookshelf. He pulled the dusty volume from the shelf, turning to the correct page of the dictionary. “ _Insignificant: too small and unimportant to be worth consideration. Meaningless_.”

Logan winced. “I know the definition.” Logan spoke, peeved that Virgil seemed just be rubbing it in. “I know how well it fits.”

Virgil snapped the book shut with a slight glare. “It’s pretty insulting you think I’d waste all this time on something unimportant and meaningless.”

Now Logan was confused again. “I don’t understand. You _just_ called me nothing. You were the one to bring it up.” Why did he have to get stuck with such a confusing vampire.

“You’re nothing in comparison to me.” Virgil corrected. “You’re weak and you’re tiny and you’re clearly meant to be overpowered and used as a snack. But…that’s still a purpose.” Virgil supposed it wasn’t exactly an encouraging one, but it was at least something.

“…I wouldn’t exactly call that a worthy purpose.” Logan sighed. “And if that’s all I’m good for, I’d rather it be nothing.”

“Look, I’m not good at this stuff.” Virgil cringed, putting the book back on the shelf. “Maybe you’ve got a greater purpose. I don’t know. I’m not all-knowing. Again, not a Seer.”

“Even if I did,” Logan started, looking away. “It doesn’t mean much now, does it? Not with me trapped here. Serving as your pet for amusement.”

Virgil cursed under his breath, running a hand through his hair. “Stop… don’t say it like that.”

Now Logan was just getting annoyed. He crossed his arms, looking back up at Virgil. “And how do you _want_ me to say it? Hm? Because that is what this is. Unless you are lying to yourself about _that_ as well.”

“Shut it.” Virgil growled. He didn’t like how mouthy Logan was getting. It made him uncomfortable.

Logan flinched back but otherwise held his ground. “I am just speaking the truth.”

Virgil swallowed, tugging his own hair a bit tighter. “I think I liked it better when you were trembling.”

Logan hummed. “I’m sure.” It was in that moment that his stomach growled. He looked down at it briefly before looking back up at Virgil. “May I have some food?”

“You sure?” Virgil raised an eyebrow, a bit mocking. A bit sad. “You’re talking as though you’d prefer to starve.”

“Honestly? I am unsure at this point.” Would it be better to simply die then to be a pet to a vampire? Logan used to think it wasn’t worth dying for anything but that was before he knew things like vampires even existed. “But at this moment, I would prefer to eat. And drink, if you are willing to give me water as well.”

“Maybe I’m not.” Virgil slowly crossed his arms. “With how you’re acting, perhaps I shouldn’t respect your wants. Might be a bit more amenable tomorrow.”

“Well, it’s more of a need than a want but…you are the one in charge. Though I feel the need to remind you I can only last three days without water.” Logan said, ignoring his stomach and his dry mouth. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to it.

Virgil paused, giving Logan a considering look. In the blink of an eye he was gone, returning a minute later with one of the bowls filled with water from the sink downstairs. “How long without food?”

Logan really didn’t wish to tell Virgil but he knew the vampire would get it out of him eventually. “Technically three weeks, though there will be health problems if I go even a week without food.”

Virgil shifted, opening the cage and putting the water dish inside. “What sort of health problems?” _And why do you know that?_ Virgil thought to himself, feeling a pang of worry for Logan’s past.

Logan went to the dish and took some generous gulps of water before answering. “Nausea, dizziness, a slow heartbeat, and the possibility that I would faint.” Logan listed off. Memories came back to him but he pushed them away.

“Has that… happened?” Virgil asked.

“…Yes.” He answered simply. “I know all this from experience. I never said being a borrower was…easy.” Far from it, in fact. 

“…better here, then.” Virgil reasoned aloud. “If I can keep you from starving.” Poorly, based on his record so far, but it was something.

“I am not so sure about that.” Logan muttered. Even if being a borrower was hard, it was still his life. He still had his freedom and he was doing better for himself now that he had Roman. Though…he supposed neither of them had a choice anymore.

“What a stupid sentiment.” Virgil scoffed. “And here I was beginning to think you were logical.”

Something in Logan snapped. “I _am_ logical. You want me to walk you through my thought process? _Fine._ Being a borrower is tough, yes, even tougher when by yourself. When I almost starved in the past I was alone and already injured. But then I found Roman and we helped each other out. I haven’t been without food in a _very_ long time.” Logan took a breath before continuing.

“Being here, on the other hand, is completely unpredictable. First, my death was absolute. You were going to eat me. Then you decided that you couldn’t and now want to keep around as some pet. Fine, irrelevant. But you have already been known to forget about my basic needs. You also have a temper on you and if I happen to trigger that temper or you just happen to be in a bad mood, you may decide I don’t deserve to eat or drink. Or, even worse, you may find yourself done with me in general and kill me or kill me in a fit of rage. Either is likely.” Logan explained himself, glaring up at Virgil and adjusting his glasses. 

“So, in conclusion, though you _offer_ up a better arrangement. It is, indeed, not.” Logan raised an eyebrow. “How’s that logic for you?”


	12. Warning: Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue the tragic backstory. :(

Virgil actually flinched back, surprised by the borrower’s anger. Unfortunately, it was entirely justified, and Virgil couldn’t find it in him to be angry in retaliation.

“Well…what do you want from me?” Virgil half-heartedly spat. “I’m not some saint just because that’d be convenient for you. I’m a vile monster of the night, and the only reason I haven’t preyed on you is because I’m a sucky one at that. I am a creature of malevolence who’s flawed enough that you should be _dead_ but you’re _not_ and I lack the capability to be merciful because sparring your life is in no way an act of mercy, nor an act of cruelty from which I benefit, and now I’m stuck here.”

Logan let out a long sigh, running a hand through his hair. “You do know you do not need to atone to what you believe a stereotypical vampire is, right? You obviously have some form of compassion, at least the ability to feel and show it. The reason you are so torn on this whole matter is that you are still trying to force yourself to be what you think you are supposed to be.” Logan looked at him with pleading eyes. “You do not have to be a vile monster. You _could_ let me go.”

“That’s- it doesn’t work that way.” Virgil shook his head, fangs appearing to bite at his lip. His brothers would never let him live it down if they found he was fostering a borrower again, and Virgil didn’t want to chance them ever finding out. “I am what I am. It’s better to accept that. You’re the one who sees me differently.”

“Virgil, _please_ , if you really can’t eat me, then wouldn’t it be better to simply let me go? And then we can both move on and forget this ever happened.” Logan pleaded again. He just wanted to go back to his life.

“Hardly.” Virgil leaned against the wall, giving Logan a considering glance. “Where would you go?”

Logan blinked. “Back home? Where I live and all my stuff resides?” He thought that would be obvious.

“Would you stay there?” Virgil reworked his question. “I know you were trying to move when I found you.”

“What? No I wasn’t.” Logan frowned, wondering why Virgil would think that. “I was looking for Roman. Moving was the farthest thing from my mind.” After all, if he moved he was less likely to find Roman.

“…oh.” Virgil said. “Well then what about now?”

Logan paused. He…hadn’t actually thought about that. “Well…borrower rules indicate I _should_ move. Since you know where I reside. But I am…unsure if I would actually do that.” He _liked_ that place and if Virgil were to let him go he shouldn’t have to worry about him coming back…right?

“It’d be suicide to move.” Virgil informed him. “Vampires can only enter homes when they’re invited in. The walls are safe, it’s probably how you guys have survived this long; your ancestors figured out tricks to avoid my kind. If you’re outside you’re fair game.”

Logan swallowed. “Then yes, I would stay. Moving is a dangerous journey by itself as well, even discluding the vampire threats.” That Logan didn’t know of until now and was very happy he hadn’t run into one before.

Virgil moved his jaw, the cogs in his head beginning to turn. “What about Roman?”

Logan bit his lip. “Well…if Roman is not yet…dead, then I would ask your help to save him and let him go as well.” A bit of hope was rising up in Logan but he pushed it down. He knew better.

“No. He stays here.” Virgil tilted his chin up. “Say you were back home with that knowledge. Would you leave to save his life, or stay to save your own?”

“I would leave to try and save him.” Logan said, barely thinking about it. “Whether you think that foolish, I do not care.” Logan thought it was too…but he would physically be unable to stay home safe knowing Roman was here still.

Virgil let out a groan, annoyed at the borrower’s foolishness. “Then I guess you’re staying here too.”

“ _Why._ Seriously, what is the point in you keeping me-in keeping _us-_ here?” Logan asked. “What is it about us that you think would make a good pet?” Logan was genuinely curious.

“No, it’s…it’s not that.” Virgil cringed, knowing his own motives were not exactly pure. “It’s difficult to explain.”

“Difficult as it may be, I would find it beneficial if you would try.” Logan said.

“Imagine that.” Virgil muttered. He should have known Logan would not be so easily dissuaded. “Well, on the one hand, I don’t care about you or what you want. On the other… if you were somewhere else, you’d definitely get hurt.”

Logan blinked. “That…sounds like you care.” Now Logan was just confused. Again.

“I don’t.” Virgil insisted, his tone less biting than he would have liked. “I’m just not letting someone else get their claws on you.”

“ _Why?_ ” Logan asked, eyebrows furrowed. “If you really didn’t care about me, you wouldn’t care if some other vampire got a hold of me or I died some other way. Unless, of course, you simply see me as one of your things and are territorial…” Logan muttered the last bit more to himself.

Virgil’s expression twitched. “Only I get to lay claim to your blood. I’m gonna drink it, or no one will.”

“…And until you do,” _if, Virgil ever did_ which Logan was highly doubting at this point. “I’m forced to stay here, in this cage, acting more or less like a pet.”

“…yeah.” Virgil slumped to the side against his bookshelf.

“…Right.” Logan sighed, glancing in another direction. Logan was never getting out of here, at least, not alive. “…May I have something to eat now? Or have I not earned it?”

“No, you don’t- you don’t have to earn it.” Virgil winced. He pushed himself off from the wall. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

Logan just nodded, watching warily as Virgil stood up.

Virgil grabbed the bowl, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. The bat flew out the window, with the bowl clutched in its feet. All was quiet for several minutes, when a human-shaped Virgil walked back in, the bowl filled with berries in his hands. 

“Here.” Virgil announced, putting it inside the cage.

Logan took a step back as Virgil’s hand came in the cage but then came forward to the bowl, grabbing a berry. It seemed Virgil knew which ones to take now, as all of these were safe to eat. “Thank you.” He said, before sitting down near the bowl and going about eating.

“Don’t thank me.” Virgil muttered, letting the door stay swung open as he slumped into an armchair that looked very over-worn.

Logan hummed but continued to eat. “You are getting better at choosing which berries to pick.” Logan noted, saying aloud his previous thought.

“They’re easier to catch than squirrels.” Virgil gave a half-hearted snort, remembering his first attempt to feed the borrower.

“I…can imagine.” Logan felt his lips twitch up ever so slightly. “Also, I’m not at risk at contracting rabies from fruit.”

“That’s a thing?” Virgil raised an eyebrow. It seemed new diseases popped up to hurt the living every day. “So…is there anything you eat besides berries?”

“I’ve actually hardly ever eaten berries. If you remember, I do not go outside often. Or ever, really. The time you caught me was an exception. I usually eat anything a human does. Usually scraps or leftovers that humans leave out or drop.” Logan explained.

“And… what exactly is it that humans eat nowadays?” Virgil tugged at his sleeve, a bit embarrassed not to know the answer.

It was certainly strange that Virgil didn’t know that but he supposed he couldn’t blame the vampire for not knowing. “Well…they eat a number of things. Certain kinds of meat and protein, vegetables, fruits, and then things like junk food, like candy or chips.” Logan listed. “Could you not just go into a grocery store and see for yourself?”

“I don’t exactly ‘blend in’.” Virgil deadpanned, purposefully letting his fangs hang over his lip.

“Maybe…not. But from my experience, humans are willing to believe anything. Or, in some cases, believe that they _didn’t_ actually see anything. Humans are stupid. I have not doubt if you go in with some sunglasses, the humans will think nothing of you. In fact, you could probably go in as you are and they will probably think you a simply ‘dressing up’.” Humans were indeed dumb like that. Although it was thanks to that that Logan hadn’t been caught before this.

Virgil blinked, surprised by this idea. “You seriously think that’d work?”

“I’d say it has a very high chance of success from my own experience with humans.” Logan nodded.

“Maybe I’ll test that out.” Virgil seemed to be seriously considering it. “Just, one question… what are sunglasses?”

Logan actually found himself chuckling at that. “Ah, they are…well, _these_ are glasses.” Logan said, taking off his own pair. “Sunglasses are like these, but have a darker tint that blocks out the sun.”

“Oh.” Virgil leaned forwards, trying to picture a pair for himself. “I wonder if that’s what Patton does…”

Logan frowned. “Does…Patton go out a lot?” That was certainly interesting.

“A fair amount.” Virgil shrugged. “Mostly just with one human, that uh…the one you lived with. And not during the day, because he’s not stupid, but he still likes to have actual friends instead of being stuck with just… me.”

Logan eyebrows furrowed. “And you are…okay with this?” It didn’t sound like it.

“Patton can do what he wants.” Virgil shrugged. “I don’t- I don’t _own_ him.” 

“That’s not really what I meant but good to see someone of your own species does not have the same fate as me.” Logan said, a bit bitter. “No, I meant more like, you don’t really _sound_ happy about it. Almost…jealous, I would say. Or sad. Maybe a mix of both.”

“I’m not jealous.” Virgil seemed to cringe at the idea. “I mean, yeah, I like Patton’s company, but he’d be miserable trapped here. And yeah, it’s frustrating being alone, but-” Virgil abruptly cut himself off, coming to a sudden conclusion. Was _that_ why it had become all but impossible to eat Logan? Virgil had grown attached to the company he gained while Patton was out? It was entirely possible, and also worrying, because a trapped borrower was hardly decent company. It was downright depressing.

“I…manage enough on my own.” Virgil lamely finished.

Logan frowned, searching Virgil’s eyes. It was obviously a lie but should Logan bring it up? He might make Virgil angry again and he didn’t really want that right now. So, he just nodded, deciding to ask something else. “Has it always just been you and Patton?”

Virgil stiffened. “That’s not even possible, if I’m the one who turned him. Bit of a chicken and the egg scenario, genius.”

Logan sighed. “Let me rephrase then. Before you turned Patton, were you alone? And after you turned Patton, was it just the two of you?”

“…yes.” Virgil answered carefully, trying to decide how much to share. “When I found Patton, I was alone.”

“Interesting.” Logan murmured. “So, you did not have parents? Or any family at all?”

“I did, but I left.” Virgil gripped his arm tightly.

“You…left? And why did you do that?” Logan couldn’t help but ask, curiosity piqued. 

“Because they kicked me out.” Virgil thought the line was a bit hazy between who wanted him to leave first. “I told them they were wrong, and cruel, and I got disowned for it.”

Logan blinked, eyes going wide. “You…thought them to be cruel? _You_? Do I even want to ask what they did to warrant your disapproval?” Virgil himself was already cruel and encouraged Patton to be the same so…how bad had his parents been?

“I doubt it.” Virgil scoffed, searching Logan’s face to see if the borrower actually wanted answers.

Logan bit his lip. “I…am curious to know anyway.” He _needed_ to know what his parents could have possibly done. What were Virgil’s limits? This very well could tell him.

Virgil looked off at a spot on his wall, his eyes becoming unfocused as he remembered.

“It was mostly my brothers.” Virgil said, his voice uncharacteristically quiet. “I mean, everybody in my family is a pure-blooded vampire. They’ve trained me in their ways, how to hunt and feed and stay on top of the food chain by shoving anybody who dared oppose us down. That’s the basics, anyways.” Virgil spared Logan the details, of the dungeons and the slaves and the _screaming_ -

“I didn’t care much about all that.” Virgil admitted a bit guiltily. “It’s terrible, but that’s life. I was keeping my head down and doing as I was told. I blocked it out and survived, and in that way I guess I should be grateful for what they taught me.”

Now Logan was just…confused. “Please do not take offense to this.” He started with, hoping Virgil wouldn’t be mad. “But from what I have seen of you…it seems like you follow in their footsteps? I hardly see why you would have left, anyway.”

“I really am their perfect little spawn, aren’t I?” Virgil muttered bitterly, almost to himself. “Yeah, I probably would have been fine there. Miserable, but fine. But then a borrower-” Virgil paused, knowing that Emile deserved none of the blame for Virgil’s mistake. “But then my brother had to ruin it all.”

Virgil shifted, trying to keep his voice steady as he recounted this story as quickly as possible. “I found a borrower, didn’t know what it was. Got attached. Got hungry. Brothers smelled it on me, got jealous. Took what was mine, and-” Virgil’s breath hitched, a traitorous tear collecting in his eye. He wiped it away furiously. “Circle of life, I guess.”

Logan’s eyes were blown wide at this new information. “A…borrower. You…left your family because your brother ate a borrower?” That…didn’t make any sense. Since obviously, even if Virgil never ate Logan, he still very much advocated it for Patton.

“…a family of them.” Virgil picked at the edge of his sleeve, his throat tightening. “They decided to take residence in our mansion. Not exactly their smartest move, huh? Living in a vampire’s home. Really they were doomed from the start. It should hardly be a big deal.”

“Exactly. So…why was it?” Logan asked. “Why did you.. _.leave_ over it.”

Virgil grimaced, squeezing his eyes tightly as the images flashed through his mind, vivid even centuries later.

_“What’re you hiding, runt?”_

_“Give it back, it’s_ mine _-”_

_“Aw, lil’ baby tooth is hoarding snacks in his room?”_

_“You’ll never be a real vamp if you keep waiting around. Open up~”_

_“NO! Virgil, please, you promised-”_

_“You gonna listen to the prey the size of your fist or you gonna respect that your older brother knows a few things you don’t?”_

_“I… I don’t want to eat him. There’s plenty of food downstairs.”_

_“Oh yes, a few gallons of deoxygenated blood or a lifetime of eternal strength, take your pick.”_

_“It’s the circle of life, you insolent thorn, now learn your place.”_

_“Dee, please, he’s- he’s my friend.”_

_“You grew_ attached _?”_

_“Bet it’s gonna hurt then when I do this.”_

_“NONONONONONOpleasePutMeDownOh-”_

_“REMUS, NO!”_


	13. Plan Making Is Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Virgil try to come up with some way to move forward.

Logan’s confusion soon turned to pure shock as he looked up at Virgil. “Are you…are you _crying_?”

“ _NO_.” Virgil growled, feeling the tears leaking down his cheeks even as he kept his eyes shut. 

Logan didn’t know what to do. He was terrible with emotional outbursts like this, even worse when that person was his captor and had never shown anything like this before. “Why…why are you so upset over this? You said it yourself, you still plan on eating me eventually and even encourage Patton to eat Roman…I don’t understand.”

“It’s better that way.” Virgil tried to choke through his tears. “You- you’re too weak on your own, and at least it helps us. It’s just cruel to drag it out like this. Circle of freakin’ life.”

“You really don’t seem too happy about that. Or even really believe it.” Logan commented softly.

“I’ve seen it happen!” Virgil cried out, finally opening his eyes to reveal how irritated they had become. “Yeah it’s absolutely wretched but the world is full of wretched creatures like me and the ones who try to survive just get crushed if they end up in our path. It’s a vicious cycle where the strong get stronger and mercy is just another term for weakness. You have to look out for yourself and your coven, and do what’s best for _them_.”

Logan was silent, taking this all in. Virgil was clearly frustrated, bordering on angry so Logan didn’t know why he said what he did next. “You’ve…never eaten a borrower before, have you?” Logan asked, remembering an earlier question Virgil had shot down before. Everything was lining up, if only it could reveal something a bit easier to decipher.

“…no.” Virgil hiccuped, his breath hitching as he fought to regain control of himself. “No, I haven’t. I thought it’d be easy, I thought I could do it, but…”

“Virgil…it’s-it’s alright…” Logan tried, almost not believing he was actually trying to comfort his vampire captor.

“No, it’s not.” Virgil insisted, wiping at his eyes. “Because I’m just screwing it all up again and you’re gonna die and Patton’s gonna be miserable and weak and everyone is just going to suffer because I can’t even follow my own biology correctly-”

“ _Virgil!”_ Logan yelled, interrupting him. Logan sighed. “You are still stuck on the concept that you must _follow_ your biology. Follow your family and other vampires you have seen. But you don’t. Being a monster is not determined by what species you are. It’s determined by what you do. You can _choose_ to not be this vile creature if that is what you wish.”

Virgil looked at Logan in surprise, his tears beginning to dry up. “How?” Virgil spat. “How can I be anything but terrible when I’m made to take the lives of others to survive?”

“But…you already don’t.” Logan said, carefully. Virgil seemed to finally be getting it, so he had to go about this slowly. “Yes, you go out and hunt humans to feed off of but from my knowledge, you haven’t killed anyone in a long time, and it’s obviously not required to get what you need.”

“Yeah, but that’s just humans.” Virgil shifted anxiously on his feet. “You’re…different. Just a taste could be fatal, if I was even able to strike, because you lose it so fast and it’s so addicting. And there’s so _little_.”

“That may be true.” Logan said, wincing as he did so. “But you also do not have to eat a borrower. Yes, our blood may make you stronger but it’s not necessary as long as you are regularly drinking from humans.”

“Yeah, and then we’re vulnerable again the next time my ex family decides to take a whack at Patton!” Virgil grit his teeth, fangs barred.

Logan took a step back, swallowing the lump that had jumped into his throat. “Wait, has that happened before?” He said, after a moment to collect himself.

Virgil froze, shrinking back slightly at he seemed to realize what he’d said.

“…vampire covens are very possessive.” Virgil revealed quietly. “They loathed me enough to let me go, but I’m still part of their blood. Turning someone gives you a claim on their life- er, afterlife. They see any claim of mine as a claim of theirs.”

Logan frowned. “Well that doesn’t…seem very fair.” Not to Virgil or to Patton.

“It’s not.” Virgil agreed with a low growl. “I was selfish, dragging Patton into this mess, and now he’s forced to be almost my prisoner because he’s too weak on his own to ever stand a chance. We’ve only gotten lucky before. And if Patton would have just eaten Roman, he could be free of all this and stand his own. Stronger than my family, even, because the borrower blood would be fresher in his veins.”

“But…Patton doesn’t _want_ to eat Roman…does he?” Logan guessed, putting more pieces together.

“No.” Virgil said begrudgingly. “And now we’re in this freaking mess and everything’s just gonna be worse whenever my ex family _does_ attack because now we reek of borrower anyways.”

“That…is quite the problem.” Logan admitted. “But even so, I doubt even with the added strength of eating us, not much would change. You might drive them away but they would just come back later. Which I assumed is what always happens.”

“Well yeah, for now, ‘cause we’re weak.” Virgil’s expression turned darker. “But the strong conquer the weak. With enough strength, we could take them down for good.”

Logan shook his head. “No, you’ve got it all wrong.” Logan stepped a bit closer, hoping he wasn’t overstepping. “The strong can be conquered as well, by the intelligent.”

Virgil frowned, looking down at Logan with consideration. “…explain?”

“Strength can only take you so far.” Logan started. “But ultimately, the ‘strong’ will always fall to the ones who know how to play the cards.” Logan face grew more serious. “I believe we can come up with a plan to stop your family once and for all, without any added strength on both your parts.”

“I think that’s impossible.” Virgil argued. “They’ve got several thousand years of experience accumulated between them and a small army of peons.”

“Yes, but an army falls if the leaders are gone. If we manage to trick, trap, and off them, then the rest will follow. Who would you say the leaders are? Your parents?” Logan asked.

“My parents are dead.” Virgil crossed his arms. “My brothers took charge a handful of centuries ago, after…” Virgil paused, his lips feeling suddenly very chapped. “After they came across a very effective power supply.”

Logan winced. “I’m to assume you mean all the borrowers that had taken residence in your house?”

Virgil swallowed the lump in his throat, not meeting Logan’s eye as he gave a nod.

“I see…am I also to assume that you blame yourself for that?” Logan asked, seeing the signs of guilt.

“Well duh.” Virgil’s voice lacked its usual bite. “It’s my fault. I led my brothers right to them.”

“How?” Logan couldn’t help but ask.

“I found…Emile.” Virgil explained. “And then I was selfish, as I always am, wanting company so I kept him close. But then Dee found out, and Remus took Emile, and- well after that then they tracked the rest down- and-” Virgil took a shuddering breath, his explanation coming out in pieces.

Logan’s eyes widened. “Hey, it’s alright.” Logan tried. “You cannot be at fault for wanting a little company. For wanting a…friend.”

“Yes, I can!” Virgil grasped at his hair, looking ready to pull it all out. “That’s not how the world works. That’s not how _vampires_ work, we don’t ‘make friends’.”

“Says _who_.” Logan exclaimed. “Your family? Because we have already established they are psychopaths bent on murdering you and taking Patton. I don’t really think they have any say in ‘how things work’.”

“I think they’re the only authorities with the power to do so.” Virgil retorted. “Considering they’re some of the most powerful vamps on the planet, yeah, I think they know a thing or two.”

“Or maybe they simply say that so they may _stay_ in power. After all, a lot of people rule with fear. It’s quite the tactic when it comes to controlling people.” Logan explained further.

“I was one of them.” Virgil reminded him. “I watched from the inside. I’ve seen what happens to those who stay in their lane and get stronger; and I’ve seen what happens to those of us who go soft.”

“All I am saying is that just because they are powerful, doesn’t mean they are right.” Logan said gently. “And I think you know that, you just, again, keep lying to yourself.”

“For once I’ve never been more sure of myself.” Virgil argued. “I _want_ them to be wrong, because being lonely eternally is just about the worst fate I could imagine. But being with others is worse, because then you’re giving yourself a weakness. And you’re putting them in danger, too.”

Virgil turned to the side, pressing his shoulder up against the wall. “I don’t want to be alone, I really don’t. But it’s selfish of me to keep forcing people to stay close who don’t want to be near me.” Because why would anyone want that? Virgil was dangerous, and he knew it.

Logan sighed, once again the only one around to do any comforting. “I may not know Patton that well and…the two of you may have just had a fight. But it seems to me that Patton wants to stay with you.”

Virgil snorted humorlessly. “Yeah, he’s getting really good at acting. I can see the sadness in his eyes. He hates what he’s become, what I forced him to be.”

Logan frowned. “Have you…talked with him about it?” The borrower asked.

“A bit.” Virgil shrugged. “When he gets all freaked out by blood or can’t control himself and I’ve gotta help clean up the mess.”

“That…I believe that is _not_ an ideal time to talk about something like that. Especially if most of the ‘talking’ is the two of you yelling angrily at each other.” Logan sighed, pushing up his glasses to rub at his nose. “You need to talk to him when the two of you are _not_ high strung with rampant emotions.”

“It’s not exactly a casual topic.” Virgil huffed. “And he’s already made his position clear, there’s no need to bring it up again.”

“I think there very much _is_. If not to settle things then to at least put your own mind at ease.” Logan continued to encourage. “I doubt he would have stayed with you this long if he truly hated you.”

“He’s stayed with me because he can’t survive on his own.” Virgil argued. “Even without the threat of my psycho relatives he’s wretched at being a vampire.” Virgil frowned, looking contemplative. “He’s just… Patton was always so full of _life,_ and I ripped that away from him, making him a living dead.”

“I just ask that you at least _think_ about talking with him. For real. I think it would help the both of you in the long run.” Of course, Logan couldn’t make Virgil do anything, so all he could use was his words and hope for the best.

“Okay, great, so Dee and Remus are going to come for our throats, but at least in the meantime we’ll have a tender therapy session.” Virgil scoffed mockingly.

Logan let out a small groan. “If you never talk to Patton, you’ll always be more open to such attacks. The two of you _need_ to be on the same page in order for you either stop them or get away depending on what you decide.” Logan was voting for stopping them once and for all.

“We’re on the same page.” Virgil insisted. “We’d love to not have to deal with them, but we’re too weak, so we run like cowards, tails between our legs.”

“Let me reiterate, _strength_ is nothing compared to _intelligence_.” Logan repeated once more, feeling frustrated at this point that Virgil refused to listen. “If you are smart, then you are the strong ones and you can stop them.”

“Are you calling me an idiot?” Virgil growled. “Over a thousand years and you don’t think I’ve _tried_ to out-smart them?”

Logan found this intriguing. “You have? And what did you try?” He ignored the question of thinking Virgil an idiot.

“I don’t know…” Virgil groaned, tilting his head back and trying to remember all his failures. Not exactly a fun time. “Well-placed stakes, arson, stalling into the day, salt traps, basically all the traditional stuff that wouldn’t immediately be super painful to us too. My brothers are strong, _and_ they aren’t stupid. Well, one of them, at least.”

Logan hummed, deep in thought. “I’ll admit…you have certainly tried many things.” If so many things had already been tried, it _would_ be a bit more difficult to come up with something. “Still…it’s not impossible to find a solution that will work.”

“Oh yeah?” Virgil crossed his arms. “Go ahead and try, I’m all ears.”

Logan blinked. “Wh-What? Right now?” Logan was unprepared.

“Yeah, right now.” Virgil glanced at the blinds. “Better do it fast too, sun’s coming up soon.”

Logan looked over to the window, seeing that the sun was indeed going to come up soon, perhaps in the next few minutes. “I, well I have a lot to think about, I can’t just come up with a solid plan on the spot like this.” Logan argued, fidgeting with his hands.

“See? Not so easy.” Virgil seemed to consider this a win, crossing over towards his coffin. At this point, the only thing that could stop his brothers was a miracle.

“I _will_ think of something.” Logan called out, glaring.

“Sure you will.” Virgil waved him off, climbing in to sleep. “No guarantee I didn’t think of it first ages ago, though.” With this last remark, Virgil pulled the lid closed, sealing himself away for another day.


	14. Time to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's cage door wasn't shut...

Logan fumed as he watched Virgil disappear in his coffin just as the sun’s rays reached out. Logan _would_ think of a plan. And it would be better than Virgil could ever even think…of…

Logan paused as he slowly turned back towards the cage door. It was…open. Open from when Virgil had placed the two bowls inside his cage and completely forgotten about by Virgil. This was his chance. His chance to finally get out of here and away from these confusing vampires. He grabbed for the hook that was on his hip and raced towards the edge of the cage, using it to climb down towards the floor.

He watched the coffin the whole time. As he climbed and walked, just waiting for Virgil to pop out and grab him. Possibly punish him. But with the sun fully up already, even if Virgil _did_ hear him it would be a bad idea for the vamp to come out. Still, Logan wasted no time in heading out of Virgil’s room, sighing in relief as he found himself in a hallway.

He briefly debated on whether or not to just book it and leave but…he couldn’t leave Roman behind. No, if he had this chance, he had to at least _try_ and save him. So, he headed down the hall until he seemed to reach what he believed to be Patton’s room, if the coffin was anything to go by.

He treaded carefully though, despite Patton being asleep. You could never be too careful around these vampires. Or anyone, for that matter. He glanced around the room, wondering where in this mess Patton could be keeping Roman.

“Logan?” A voice called out and Logan snapped his head up to see Roman up on the desk but already in the middle of climbing down. Logan’s eyes widened and as soon as Roman reached the ground he uncharacteristically leaped at Roman, hugging him tight.

“Whoa! L-Logan, what…?” Roman exclaimed, confused but happily returning the hug.

“I thought I would never see you again.” Logan whispered and at those words, Roman’s grip grew tighter and he buried his face in Logan’s hair. 

“…Me too.” He said softly, eyes closing for a moment. But he opened them soon enough and unlatched from the grip, holding Logan at arm’s length. “But look! We’ve found each other! This is great! This is…wait a second.” Roman finally paused, realizing something. “How the _heck_ did you even get here?”

“Oh, right. Patton didn’t know, so I doubt you would have.” He adjusted his glasses. “Virgil captured me about a week ago with the intent of eating me.” He explained shortly and Roman’s eyes widened.

“ _What?_! He actually found you? But-how-how are you even _alive_?” Roman asked, his grip on Logan’s shoulders tightening. Logan thought for a moment.

“I…don’t really know. These vampires are so confusing…” He shook his head. “It doesn’t matter though. What matters is getting out of here.” He wasn’t even going to ask how Roman managed to get out of whatever prison Patton had placed him in. There would be more time for talking once they were out of here.

“Right.” Roman nodded and he finally let go of Logan’s shoulders. “Let’s get out of here.” Logan nodded and started to follow Roman out of the room.

“Wait!” A vampyric voice declared, the lid of Patton’s coffin flying open as the vampire sat up. He hissed, a bit of sunlight leaking through the old blinds and spilling onto his wrist.

“Ah!” Roman yelled, surprised and scared knowing that Patton knew he had betrayed his trust. He turned to Logan and started pulling him along. “Come on!”

Logan had no choice but to run with Roman, which he would have done anyway, despite knowing that it would be useless. They _were_ facing a vampire after all, who had something akin to super speed. But maybe the sun would slow him down…

“No no no, wait!” Patton winced, in moments out of his coffin and in front of the borrowers. He knew Roman would hate him for this, but he scooped both of them into his hands. “Ooh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Roman shook, looking down. They had been so close. And now…now Patton knew about Logan. What would he do when he found out that Roman had lied?

Logan yelped as he was suddenly picked up, though not in a tight grasp like he was used to, it didn’t make it much better. “L-Let us go!” He demanded.

“No, wait, sorry, who are you?” Patton squinted at the borrower who just appeared in his room. “Logan, was it? I… you two know each other?” Patton looked to Roman, trying not to appear too hurt. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Roman kept his head down. “I was afraid…you would go and capture him and trap him like you did with…with me.” Roman admitted.

“It didn’t matter anyway, though.” Logan said, looking up at Patton. It was strange, after being used to Virgil’s bright red eyes, that Patton’s were so dull. “Virgil caught me a few days after you caught Roman.”

“Right! Virgil.” Patton had to focus on what was important right now, not what could have happened before. “You- you said you were with him? What happened? Why didn’t he tell me? How did you get in my room?”

“A…lot has happened.” Logan said, shifting uncomfortably. “I’m sure you can guess why Virgil had me? Well…apparently he found himself unable to do it. So he planned on keeping me as a pet in case he ever got the urge.” At least, that’s what Virgil said, anyway. “As for why he didn’t tell you, I am unsure. But he happened to leave my cage door open and I escaped and I came here to save Roman before you ate him.”

“That’s…weird.” Patton shifted on his feet. Very, very weird. He certainly wanted to talk to Virgil about all this. “Uh, b-but! I’m _not_ going to eat Roman. That is completely off the table, I promise you, I wouldn’t do anything to harm either of you.”

Logan looked to Roman, who shrugged before, slowly, giving a small nod. Logan’s eyes widened a fraction. “I…see. So then…what _are_ you planning on doing with the two of us? Because keeping us here, surely Virgil will find me.”

“And…that would be bad?” Patton clarified. After this news of another borrower rocking his world, Patton wasn’t sure what to think. It almost sounded like Roman might not be in danger at all with Virgil around like Patton had assumed. But what could possibly keep Virgil from eating a borrower? Half the time the vamp acted like he truly was heartless.

“Well, I don’t care for staying a pet to someone who is still on the fence about eating me or not.” Logan said, a single eyebrow raised.

“Oh, yeah, right.” Patton winced. “Okay, yes, that would be very bad. But…where were you even going to run? Soon as the sun sets, wouldn’t Virgil catch you?”

Logan shook his head. “If we made it home before Virgil woke up then…well, as long as we stay inside, he can’t really get to us. After all, don’t vampires need permission to enter a home?” Logan asked.

Roman blinked, finally lifting his head. “Yeah…I think I heard that somewhere.”

“That’s true.” Patton gasped, suddenly understanding. He wanted to smack himself in the forehead. “That’s genius! Why didn’t I think of that before?” All of this could have been so much kinder on poor Roman… even if Patton had enjoyed his company.

“But you still wouldn’t have made it in time.” Patton explained, carefully avoiding the sun spots as he made his way towards the closet. “Thomas’ apartment is all the way across town.”

Logan deflated a little. “It’s…really that far? Oh, of course, I didn’t take into account the super speed.” Logan felt like smacking himself for that. Patton was right, they would surely have been caught.

“Wait, so…what does that mean?” Roman asked, looking up at Patton. Almost pleading with his eyes that maybe Patton was finally coming around to letting them go.

“It means, wait right here.” Patton placed the borrowers on the dresser, taking a deep breath. He seemed almost nervous. “I’m gonna need to get changed.” He ducked into the closet, disappearing briefly from sight.

Both borrowers blinked, looking to each other. “W-Wait, for what?” Logan called out.

“For going out.” Patton explained, reappearing in several layers despite the summer weather. He had on a light blue pullover with the hood pulled firmly over his head. “The sun doesn’t exactly…agree with me.”

“Considering how it burned you when you came in contact with it, I would say that is an understatement.” Logan noted but Roman was focused on something else.

“Wait…does this mean…are you going to take us back home?” Roman asked, almost too afraid to.

Patton blinked, surprised and saddened by Roman’s tone. “Of course I am.” Patton spoke softly. “I just want what’s best for everyone. You two will be safest where neither of us can get to you.” Well, Patton had been invited in on several occasions, but he wasn’t going to betray their trust like that. He’d stop visiting Thomas entirely to keep the borrowers safe.

Roman’s eyes widened, almost not believing it but Patton sounded so sincere he did. “Patton…th-thank you.” They were going home, both him and Logan.

“You’re welcome.” Patton gave him a gentle smile, putting out his gloved hands. “Now c’mon, let’s get you two home.”

The borrowers only hesitated a little as they climbed onto Patton’s hand. They were both much more willing to put their life in someone’s hands when that someone was about to bring them home.

“Alright, in you go.” Patton was cautious with his hands, slowly moving them both into his pocket. He took a deep breath, bracing himself before rushing out into the outside world. The daytime made his movements sluggish, and Patton hunched over to make sure his face didn’t get exposed to the sun. He tugged at his sleeves anxiously, feeling unbearably hot even if it wasn’t outright burning. 

Patton didn’t want to do this; he really didn’t want the borrowers to leave. But with Virgil acting so unpredictable, he had no choice but to keep them safe. It would be for the best. Besides, even if Thomas wasn’t allowed to know about them, they’d be safe here. And hopefully Thomas would still be Patton’s friend even if he couldn’t visit anymore.

All too soon Patton was at Thomas’ front door, breathing heavily. He gave the door a firm knock.

Thomas blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he got out of bed at hearing the knock. At first he thought who would be here so early, but seeing how it was already noon, Thomas figured it was a reasonable time for someone to come. Still, he hadn’t been expecting anyone.

He opened the door, eyes going wide as he saw Patton. Patton who he never saw during the day because he was always so busy and wearing…way too many layers for how hot it was outside. “Patton? What are you doing here?”

“Hi, Thomas.” Patton gave the human a weary smile, exhausted from being up so late and out in the sun. “Can I come in?”

Thomas blinked. “Uh, y-yeah, of course.” He moved out of the way so Patton could come through. “But, seriously, what are you doing here? Not that I don’t like seeing you but you at least text or something if you’re coming over. And it’s never been during the day…”

That…was an _excellent_ question. Perhaps Patton hadn’t totally thought this through. Okay, honestly, he hadn’t thought this through at all. He just knew he had to act fast before Virgil could wake up. 

“Yeah, the sun, I’m…allergic.” Patton grimaced at his own excuse. “I’m not feeling so well, kiddo.” Okay, at least that one wasn’t a lie. Patton was feeling miserable on a variety of levels, tired and hot and just about one wrong step away from slumping over.

“A-Allergic?” Thomas had never heard of that before but seeing how Patton was, he at least believed that he wasn’t feeling well. “You’re probably overheating. Here, let me help you get all this stuff off of you.” Thomas said, coming closer to start ripping off layers.

“W-wait!” Patton tensed, looking over to the open window and the sunlight streaming in. “Could we maybe go somewhere, uh, darker? Or at least lower the blinds?”

Thomas paused, looking over at the window. He gave Patton a confused and concerned look but nodded. “Sure, Pat.” He went over and closed the blinds, blocking the sun. “Now can I help you get out of those clothes?” 

“I can…I can do it myself.” Patton slowly began to strip off the outermost jacket, hyper aware of the two borrowers resting in the left pocket.

Thomas nodded, respecting Patton’s boundaries as he sat back and watched. “Are you okay? Did something happen?” Thomas asked, still worried about what Patton was doing here.

“I…just…being outside, my head is fuzzy.” Patton sunk to a seat on the couch, casually but carefully setting the borrower coat on the ground as he continued to remove layers, cautious to keep a few on in case the sunlight crept back in.

“Well, no wonder. I’m thinking you have heat stroke.” Thomas commented. He would be surprised if Patton didn’t at this point.

Logan and Roman felt themselves being lowered and carefully looked out the lip of the pocket. They were on the ground now, right near the underside of the couch. They both nodded towards each other and took off underneath, immediately heading towards their entrance and getting back into the walls. Back _home_.

“We’re…home.” Roman said in awe, almost unbelieving. Logan nodded, a smile spreading across his face.

“Yes, we are.” He certainly missed it. “Now come on, I want to be as far away from any human or vampire as we can get.” He said, before heading towards their rooms. Roman sent one last glance over the door they came out of, before following closely behind Logan.

Patton gave a slight sigh of relief, listening to the borrowers disappear into the walls. They would be safe here, Patton’s work was done. And so, the vampire allowed himself to relax, and promptly fell over, asleep.

Thomas’ eyes widened and he started to panic before realizing Patton just fell asleep. He let out a sigh of relief before thinking. He turned his AC on and decided to leave Patton on the couch as he went to the kitchen to make himself some food. He still didn’t know what happened but at least Patton seemed okay now.


	15. Dead Besties Are Fighting :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Virgil are going through a rough patch.

Patton groaned, slowly coming to as the last of the daylight was dwindling. His head hurt. His _everything_ hurt.

Thomas, noticing Patton stirring was quick to come to his side. “Patton? Are you okay?”

Patton jumped, startled by the fact that someone else was around when he woke up. Slowly the memories came back, and Patton recalled where he was. A quick sniff of the air let the vampire know the borrower scent had gone stale in this room, but the traces lingering made it clear they were still in the building.

Patton looked okay for the most part, but he still wasn’t answering. “Do you want to explain to me what the heck happened? You were passed out _all day_.”

“Hmm?” Patton finally seemed to recognize the voice, turning to Thomas with uncanny speed. He froze, only now realizing how strange this must seem. “Oh, yeah… I do that.”

Thomas blinked in confusion. “…What?”

“The…sickness. I sleep. Sorry, head’s still fuzzy.” Patton grimaced, putting his hand to his forehead for extra effect.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Thomas bit his lip. “Maybe we should take you to see a doctor…”

“No, I’ll be alright.” Patton assured him, slowly getting to his feet. He shot Thomas a hesitant smile and felt terrible for worrying his only friend. “I just need to get home.”

“Are you _sure_. You’re really pale, now that I’m looking at you. It might be best to just go, I can even take you.” Thomas offered, worried about his friend.

“I’m always pale.” Patton gave an awkward laugh. “I appreciate it, really, but I’ll be fine.”

Thomas sighed, knowing Patton could be quite stubborn about things like this. “Alright…can I at least drive you home?”

“No, it’s faster if I walk.” Patton said off-handedly.

“Wait…how can it be faster? Do you live close by?” Patton never said he lived so close, though if how fast he usually got here, maybe it was true?

Patton froze, halfway to the door. “It was a joke!” Patton blurted out, an awkward laugh bubbling to the surface. “But uh, the fresh air, really good.” Patton opened the door and took in a large sniff as if to prove it.

Thomas scratched his head. Patton seemed really off. “Okay…if you’re sure. Call me when you get home though? Just so I know you made it okay?”

“Yeah, yeah sure, bye!” Patton quickly waved, and then began sprinting down the street. He really did need to get home as soon as possible; after all, Patton was already dreading Virgil’s reaction once he woke up.

**—————————**

When Virgil woke up that evening he felt as though he had slept on the wrong side of the coffin. Something was wrong, but Virgil didn’t figure out just _how_ wrong until he pushed open the lid, blinking at the empty bird cage with the open door.

“…oh no.”

Instantly Virgil was out of his coffin, sniffing the air for the trail that had long gone cold. He desperately tore about his room, quickly transferring to the rest of the house. No, no, _No_! This couldn’t be happening! How could he have been so foolish?

Quickly Virgil made his way into Patton’s room, searching for the borrower he knew Patton had stashed away.

“He’s gone.”

Virgil whirled around, finding a strangely stoic Patton standing in the front doorway. 

“They’re both gone.” Patton continued, his voice calculatingly melancholy.

“…gone?” Virgil repeated, hearing the crack in his own voice. “What do you mean, gone?”

“I mean, they’re gone.” Patton shifted, looking almost uncomfortable. “And you’ll never see them again.”

“Never say never.” Virgil retorted, causing Patton to glare as his own words were being used against him.

“You’re always telling me that I have to take care of myself, to not let that darkness take control, right?” Patton took a deep breath. “Well, that darkness was taking over you with them around.”

“No it wasn’t.” Virgil growled.

“Yes, it was!” An exasperated Patton exclaimed. “You wanted to _kill_ them, just for a little personal gain. And what, you’ve been- been torturing Roman’s friend all this time? What’s the deal with Logan, huh?”

Virgil flinched, but held his ground. “I was doing what needed to be done. We need to protect ourselves.”

“We’re not _monsters_ , Virgil.” Patton was seething now. “At least I’m not. And- and I don’t think you’re one, either. Or you don’t have to be.”

“Patton, you never understand.” Virgil grit his teeth, digging his claws into his scalp. “We have to be safe about this, you _know_ they would do the same to get a bigger edge on us-”

“ _WE’RE NOT THEM!”_ Patton screeched, and a chill went through the room. 

“…I never said we were.” Virgil muttered.

“Virgil, I think I need to make one thing very clear to you.” Patton took a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm and collected. “I. will _never._ Purposefully hurt another being. I don’t care if it’s to help myself or to stop the other vampires. It’s why I don’t drink from humans, if I can help it; I’m scared of going too far. I don’t want to do that to _anyone._ Not a human being, not the animals and the woods, and not a single borrower.”

“You’re-” Virgil shook his teeth, hating how on that syllable his voice had traitorously gone up an octave. It felt like they had this conversation a thousand times, but never reached an agreement. “Patton, don’t you get it? At this rate, you’re going to _die_.”

Not physically- vampyrism prevented that fate from ever naturally befalling Patton. But the things that made Patton himself were not the eternal flesh and bones to which he was shackled. Patton was a person, a personality, and if Patton continued to split himself into a vampire half and a human half sooner or later the weaker would lose. A human spirit was not meant to live on in the after life of the turned.

“Don’t you get that?!” Virgil felt like pulling his fangs out. “Aren’t you scared at all? Where’d all your self-preservation skills go? Why don’t you care? Why can’t you just _understand_ that- that I can’t lose you!”

“I don’t _want_ that to happen!” Patton huffed. “But I’m not going to sink to that level. We can figure this out, together. There’s got to be a solution.” 

“There is.” Virgil growled. “And you just threw it out the door.” Before Patton could stop him, Virgil was transforming, flying out into the night. 

He sniffed the air, intent to stalk down the scent before the moon set. It was scattered, as if Patton had been stumbling around town to throw him off. And then- _there._ Fainter, but another trail leading off into the night. Virgil followed it swiftly, the source of this scent being a human walking along without a care in the world. So naive, so trusting of the streetlamps. The perfect cover.

Thomas was just taking a nice walk at night. Yeah, he didn’t usually do things like this but with how worried he had been over Patton during the day, he hadn’t had time to go on his usual afternoon walk. He debated on whether or not he should go at all but decided to heck with it. He should be perfectly fine as long as he stuck to the sidewalk and didn’t go as far as he normally did. And Thomas didn’t think he was going to be jumped or anything.

Of course, as soon as he thought that, he felt himself being shoved into a nearby alleyway and pressed up against the wall. Immediately he started to struggle, unable to get a good look at the person due to the darkness. “Ah! No, help!” He shouted, hoping someone would help or at least scare his attacker off.

“ _Where are they_.” Virgil demanded, his eyes growing a dangerous red as he compelled the mortal to answer truthfully.

Thomas’ eyes widened and his heart nearly stopped at the sight of the glowing red eyes, the only thing he could see of the person attacking him. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about. P-Please, just let me go.” He struggled some more.

Virgil blinked, before pushing harder, his claws digging into the person’s shoulders. _“I know you’re hiding them. Where. Are. they_.”

Thomas yelped at the sudden pain in his shoulders and he shut his eyes tight. “Please, I don’t know what you mean!”

Virgil let out a growl, low and threatening in the back of his throat. The human didn’t know. Probably just lived in whatever building Patton had stashed the borrowers, though no clue how that was the case. This human still held the faintest traces of Logan and Roman, and he was absolutely drenched in… in Patton’s scent.

Virgil’s eyes widened in realization at the prey he had chosen. This was one of Patton’s human pets. The ones he got so fond of and attached to every few decades. As furious as Virgil was, he knew better than to hurt Patton like this. So, with a snarl of frustration, Virgil shoved off the wall, letting the human stumble forwards and leading them both into the lamp’s glow.

“Ah! W-Wait, what are you doing?” Thomas cried as he was forced along out of the alley. Was he about to be taken to a second location?

“Shut up.” Virgil gripped the human’s bicep as a threat, sneering in his face. “You’re lucky he likes you.”

Thomas’ eyes widened even more, now able to see the person clearly in the light of the streetlamps and seeing the very sharp _fangs_ within the person’s…within the _creature’s_ mouth. “Wh-What? Wh-Who?” Thomas asked, still struggling. But no matter what, the grip on him didn’t so much as budge. “Wh-What _are_ you?”

“None of your business.” Virgil didn’t even bother dealing further with the uncooperative mortal, tossing him aside before transforming and flying off into the night.

Thomas blinked, staring up at the sky where he saw a bat flying away. A…vampire? Did a vampire really throw him around and demand some weird answers out of him? How had he not been bitten? How was this even _real._

“I’m…dreaming. I have to be.” He told himself as he stood up and hurried home. He was definitely never walking at night again.


	16. WHOOPS A FAMILY REUNION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Deceit make an appearance in our tale.

Patton didn’t try to speak to Virgil when his roommate came storming home. He only bothered to give a sniff, making sure Virgil was unsuccessful, before watching Virgil swoop upstairs and slam the door.

That was the last he saw of Virgil for a few days. Neither of them knew what to say to the other. Patton didn’t want to talk to Virgil unless he was ready to apologize, but he couldn’t tell if Virgil was moping in self-loathing or simmering in self-righteous anger. 

It didn’t matter. Patton knew he had done the right thing; he hated the idea that he might have driven Virgil away, but if this was what finally drove a stake in their fragile friendship then so be it. Patton wasn’t going to come crawling back if Virgil had finally chosen his family’s path of darkness. Despite his eating habits, Patton was stronger than Virgil thought. 

“I’m going hu- out.” Patton called out to the quiet house late one evening, still not comfortable with calling it ‘hunting’. It was an invitation, a peace treaty to let Virgil join him.

There was no response.

With a sigh, Patton walked out the door, letting his feet travel at a mortal speed as he wandered into the woods. He shoved his hands into his pockets, kicking idly at a few stray pebbles. He winced, watching his superhuman strength kick the rocks far out into the distance, where Patton heard the yelp of an injured animal. Quickly he rushed in that direction, pushing the underbrush aside to view a dazed fox.

“Oh, you poor thing…” Patton cooed, but his fangs were already extending. The frightened animal began to whimper, and Patton tried to shush it as he placed his hands down to keep it still. “Shh, it’s okay, I’m sorry, it will only hurt for a second-”

The fox yelped again when Patton bit down, the bitter blood filling his mouth. Patton drank his fill, wiping at his lips as soon as the animal started to go limp.

“I’m sorry.” Patton whispered again, licking the wound clean. He gagged a bit, getting dirt in his mouth before setting the fox on the forest floor. Its’ breaths were shallow, but present. At least Patton could still control himself tonight. Some needed rest and the fox could still live.

“Aww, look at that.” A sly voice purred, and Patton felt his undead veins turn cold. “The little pet’s still got no bite.”

Patton kept his head down, knelt on the forest floor submissively as he tried to figure out how he was going to get out of this. How had they found him? 

“What’s the matter, Patty-cake?” A second voice giggled, and Patton nearly cried out at his poor luck. Just one of Virgil’s relatives was enough. “Has our brother’s plaything finally lost his voice?”

“I think perhaps you’ve forgotten your manners.” The first one growled, and a gloved hand smacked painfully along the side of Patton’s face, sending him sprawling.

It seemed this was the trigger for action. Within moments a shadowy figure launched itself out of the glade, Virgil having heard the commotion from the hovel. 

“Leave him alone, Deceit.” Virgil growled, standing protectively between his brothers and Patton as the latter hastily stood up. 

“Oh Virgil, it’s been _decades_.” Deceit groaned, looking bored as Remus stood at Deceit’s left side. The two held twin smirks, both clearly gloating at having found the weaker pair again. “I thought by now you’d be past this whole rebellious goody-two-shoes act.”

“What the hell is your problem!” Virgil screeched. “You both have plenty of vampires in your stupid little bubble, there’s no need to drag us back into your mess.”

“Oh come now, you know we’re always looking for new toys~” Remus waggled his fingers in Patton’s direction, giving Patton a wink. 

“Look at it, it’s starving.” Deceit made a tut-tut noise. “Oh Patton, I do apologize for my brother’s behavior. Come with us, darling. We can show you the care you need.”

“I don’t need anything from you.” Patton spat. 

Remus growled, his smile fading. “Why, you little-!”

“Wait.” Deceit stuck out an arm, stopping Remus as he gave a sniff of the air. “Do you smell that?”

Virgil paled, knowing what was getting them so riled up as Remus sniffed too. He had hoped that a few days would give them a slight bit of cover, but the scent of Logan and Roman was still ingrained in their clothing.

“ _Borrowers._ ” Remus gasped, gleefully clapping his hands. He lunged forwards, shoving Virgil easily to the ground. “Oooh, and they haven’t even eaten them yet!”

“What luck- I was feeling a bit peckish.” Deceit licked his lips, his eyes glowing dangerously.

“Run!” Virgil hissed, ducking from beneath his brother, grabbing Patton’s hand and dashing towards the edge of the woods. Underfed as they were, they stood no chance of winning a fight. They also couldn’t outrun the stronger vampires. Within moments the brothers were at their heels, cackling. Virgil could tell they weren’t even putting in their full effort.

“Look out!” Patton instructed, gripping Virgil’s arm tightly as they attempted to duck beneath branches and leap overturned roots. It was a difficult task, traveling at such vampiric speeds. At least this was their home, and therefore easier to navigate. The other pair could be heard stumbling and cursing, likely Remus running into Deceit’s path. They had never been very cohesive.

Virgil paused, uncertain where to go once they ran out of forest. They couldn’t lead his brothers home- after all, vampires could travel into each other’s homes. There would be no solitude there. Effectively they were trapped.

Patton seemed to have other ideas. “This way!” Patton instructed, dashing towards the streetlights glow. Hopefully the vampires wouldn’t follow them into civilization.

Unfortunately, Patton underestimated their obsession with borrowers. With a shriek he felt himself pulled back, scraped along the sidewalk only halfway across town.

“Patton!” Virgil whirled around, ducking under the swipe of Remus’ claws as instead he fought to save his friend.

Patton kicked up, nailing Deceit in the jaw and forcing the vampire to loosen his grip momentarily. Before he could take advantage of this though, Deceit was on top of him, snarling in his face. 

“I ought to tear out your throat for your insolence.” Deceit informed him, his breath forming goosebumps on Patton’s neck. 

Patton didn’t think about his next action. Survival instincts took over, and he snapped at Deceit’s face. 

The elder reeled back. “Feisty, aren’t we?”

“Get off him!” Virgil tackled his brother to the ground, the two rolling out into the street. 

“Virgil!” Patton cried, surprised when Remus said the same thing. The two shared a surprised glance before racing into the street with different intentions.

Quickly the four were engaged in a violent scuffle, limbs getting yanked and hair being pulled. Patton felt several times a joint painfully found his ribs, certain they would leave a bruise. So engaged in tearing at each other’s throats, not a single immortal noticed the threat approaching until it was too late. The truck honked, headlights blazing. Under normal circumstances any one of them could have dodged, but entangled as they were the vampires were not fast enough and the silver hood plowed right into them.

As it turns out, automobiles and vampires do not mix.

Even with their super strength that amount of force was enough to leave a good bruise, and the fact that it was made partially of silver, a vampire’s known weakness… let’s just say all four were sure to feel _that_ in the morning as they painfully skidded several hundred feet across the asphalt.

Patton groaned, ironically taking the least damage because of his more human qualities giving the silver little effect over him. His first instinct was to rush over to the truck, where it had swerved off the road into a small patch of grass. The airbags had gone off and the front of the car was wrecked, but looking inside the human was still alive.

While Patton called for an ambulance, Virgil slowly lifted his head. Everything ached, and Virgil felt like he could sleep for a million years and never heal. A Quick glance around showed the brothers had disappeared, either having scoured off with their tail between their legs or the truck had simply knocked them into next week.

But that didn’t mean they were safe. “C’mon.” Patton urged, stumbling over to where Virgil was. He hefted Virgil up by the arm, helping lift his friend despite his legs trembling. “We have to get out of here. The human medics can’t see us.”

“We- we can’t stay here.” Virgil gasped, clutching onto Patton like a lifeline. “If we go home they’ll just attack us tomorrow night. And if we try to skip town, they’ll just watch us leave and follow us…” Not to mention, they were running out of time. Virgil glanced wearily at the sky. He wondered if he truly would turn to ash if the sun touched him in this state.

Patton paused, biting his lip as he seemed to be heavily debating something. “I…I think I know somewhere we can go.”

Virgil didn’t ask questions, simply allowing Patton to lead them both further down the street. 

Patton grimaced, limping along at the fastest pace he could manage. There was no doubt the brothers would recover faster, considering how unhealthy and weak Virgil and Patton both were. Patton only knew of one place that was vampire-proof, and he hoped the occupants could find it in their hearts to forgive him enough to let them take sanctuary for the night. 

Taking a deep breath, Patton knocked on Thomas’ front door.

It was several moments before Thomas made it to the door. It was well into the night after all. Well, more like very early morning at this point. Thomas yawned and wondered who the heck was at his door at this time. He opened the door, his eyes widening when his eyes fell on Patton. “Patton? What are you doing here? And why do you look like you were hit by…a…” Thomas trailed off as he took in the person next to Patton.

“Ah! Patton, get away from him!” Thomas cowered, recognizing the sight of the vampire that had tried to drink his blood.

“…oh, bite me.” Virgil cursed under his breath, wondering why the universe would be so cruel.

“What?” Patton gave a confused momentary glance between the two. “I- Thomas, please, this is my friend, Virgil. I know this looks… weird, but please, can we come in? I can explain everything.”

“Patton, that’s a _vampire_! He tried to suck my blood! Just…Patton back away slowly. If you come into my house, Vampires can’t come in without permission right? You’ll be safe in here.” He said, still cowering half-way behind his door and looking between Patton and Virgil, urging Patton to come to him.

If looks could kill, Virgil would most certainly disintegrate at the look Patton gave him. “You _what_?”

“I _didn’t_ drink his blood.” Virgil defended weakly. He turned to the human. “Look, sorry, I didn’t realize you were Patton’s friend. We’re cool, yeah? Let us in already.”

“Like I’m going to fall for that! You-You probably have Patton hypnotized don’t you! Let him go!” Thomas yelled, glaring at the vampire. Though it didn’t appear very threatening, since he was still shaking a hiding behind his door.

“That’s not how hypnosis works, you idiot.” Virgil sneered.

“Virgil I swear to the high heavens I will throw you to the giant werewolves.” Patton glanced up at the fading moon as if it would grant him patience. He closed his eyes, before once again giving Thomas a pleading glance. “Thomas, I promise you, I’m not hypnotized, and… and we really need help. The sun will be out soon. Nobody is going to hurt you, I promise, but please, just let us in, even for a day?”

Thomas shook his head, unable to tear his eyes away from the red ones of the vampire. “N-No! Patton, why can’t you just come in? I-I’ll help you but I’m not trusting a-a _vampire_!”

Virgil raised an eyebrow, glancing at Patton and wondering why he hadn’t told his human the truth.

Patton bit his lip, tears sprouting at the corner of his eyes at Thomas’ harsh words, even if Patton knew they weren’t directed at him. Not intentionally, at least. _Yet._ His mind helpfully supplied.

“Please.” Patton weakly pleaded, out of options. “Please trust me, Thomas. We’re- we’re friends, aren’t we?”

“Patton, of-of course. But this vampire, he-he must have tricked you or something. Please, as _my_ friend, just trust me and get away from him!” Thomas pleaded, only wanting Patton-and himself-to be safe.

“Virgil’s my friend, too!” Patton insisted, frustrated that he couldn’t go inside even if he wanted to; but of course, he couldn’t leave Virgil. Not like this. “He- he’s a little misguided, but he’s not _all_ bad, I promise!”

“How do you know that! I wouldn’t put it past a vampire to trick people! He probably just wants our blood!” Thomas practically shouted.

“Stop freaking out!” Patton put up a hand hastily. “It’s not like that! I- I mean if he wanted my blood, he would have taken it already, right?” Patton gave an awkward laugh, hating that the statement was true. If a few hundred years late.

“Maybe he’s using you to get to _me_ so he can have twice as much blood!” Thomas reasoned. “Patton, why are you trying to defend a _vampire_. They _kill_ people.” It was a surprise the vampire wasn’t killing Patton right now. But he supposed he was still hoping to get in his house to have more than his fill of human blood.

“They don’t kill people, they just drink blood.” Patton corrected a bit bitterly. “And that doesn’t even make sense. Vampires can’t even drink two human fulls of blood in one sitting, it’s physically impossible!”

Thomas blinked and suddenly he was eyeing Patton warily. “How do you know that?” Thomas asked carefully, hoping it was just a tidbit of knowledge Patton had picked up.

Patton froze. “I…I’m friends with a vampire.” Patton winced, gesturing to Virgil.

“And… _why_ are you friends with a vampire? _How_ are you friends with a vampire?” Thomas asked, feeling as though Patton was hiding something.

“The same way I’m friends with anyone, I guess…” Patton said timidly, shrinking in on himself.

“No, no, you don’t just become friends with a vampire, Patton.” Thomas looked at Patton, _really_ looked at him. “Patton…what are you hiding?”

“Look, Thomas was it?” Virgil huffed, frustrated that a human dared to grill his Patton like this. “Patton just got hit by a truck. Forgive him for not being chatty, and let us in so he can get some ice packs.”

“ _What?!_ A-A truck?!” Thomas yelled in shock. He looked Patton over but…something didn’t seem right. “Wait…but…if you were hit by a truck then…h-how are you even standing?”

Virgil tensed, realizing his mistake. “Well _I_ really took the blunt of the blow…”

Patton had gone silent, clammed up as he stared at Thomas like a deer in headlights.

“Patton?” Thomas swallowed nervously. He was mentally adding up everything he knew about Patton in his head…and he wasn’t liking the answer. “Are…Are you a vampire?”

Patton licked his lips nervously, always hating this part. The distrust. The betrayal. The rejection. “…yes.” He answered, in a voice so quiet it almost didn’t exist at all.

Thomas froze, looking at Patton with something akin to betrayal. “I-I…I can’t, I…” Thomas shook his head and was about to close the door and bury himself in bed when two faint voices shouted from behind him.

“Wait!” Thomas turned around, his eyes widening as he saw two _tiny people_ standing on his coffee table.

“Wh-What?” Was all Thomas could get out.

Roman and Logan both looked at each other. They had heard the ruckus, recognized the voices and had come here immediately. Sure, they were still weary of Virgil but…they trusted Patton enough for the two of them. They turned back to the vampires, still standing in the doorway.

“You two can come in.” Roman was the one to say, hoping it worked.


	17. What a chaotic household we've made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... long time no see, huh?

Patton was ready to outright sob with relief, guiding them both over the threshold. “Thank you, Roman.”

Virgil stared at the borrower incredulously, in a state of shock as he was guided across. So _this_ was where the borrowers had gone… and they had let him enter? Patton he could understand, but him? Virgil? The one who had ruined the lives of every single person in this room?

Roman nodded and smiled at Patton.

Thomas, however, was not smiling. In fact, he was very confused and suddenly very scared. “I-I…” Was all he was able to say as he looked between the vampires and these new tiny creatures that were somehow already in his house.

“Thomas, please, I’m sorry to ah… to loophole you like that, but we’re really not going to hurt you.” Patton crept around Thomas, keeping to the edge of the wall so as not to frighten the human while he tried to get closer to the borrowers. “And I’m sure you have, er, a _lot_ of questions.”

Virgil kept himself planted at the doorway, only shutting the door so that the beginning rays of sun wouldn’t leak in.

Thomas nodded numbly. “I…I definitely have more than a-a few questions, yeah.” Thomas said nervously, watching everyone warily.

The borrowers were also looking at Thomas nervously but Logan straightened himself up. “Hello, Thomas. I am Logan and this is Roman. We are borrowers who have taken residence in your home but fear not, we only take stuff you do not miss in order to survive.” Logan explained themselves briefly.

Thomas blinked. “Oh…Okay?” Thomas still looked confused.

“They’re some of my other friends.” Patton explained, sitting down on the floor near the couch. Close to the borrowers for protection, but still giving distance. He hoped he could call them friends. “Um, I sort of found Roman the first time I came to your house. And I didn’t know what exactly Roman was, so I showed him to Virgil…and ah, I promise, Virgil won’t hurt you, _any_ of you-” Patton gave Virgil a pointed look, “-but um… Virgil sort of, well, tried to get me to eat him.”

Thomas’ face paled. “I’m…sorry?”

“Yep.” Roman jumped in, popping his P. “Apparently borrower blood is even stronger than human blood. Tastier too. Virgil wanted Patton to eat me so he would become stronger.”

“And then Virgil came and found me.” Logan continued, glancing at Virgil. “He intended on eating me as well.”

Thomas felt like he was going to be sick. “But…obviously you-you _weren’t_ eaten. So…what happened?”

“Well, I wasn’t going to eat Roman.” Patton assured him. “I kept him around for a while, and it was awful because we were both miserable, but I didn’t want anything to happen. And with Logan…” Patton paused, tilting his head at his fellow vampire. “What did happen, Virgil?”

Virgil shifted, looking across the room at everyone. So scared, so jumpy. Exactly like the terrified prey Virgil had seen locked up in the cellar back at his family home.

“…I realized I was turning into one of them.” Virgil shrugged with a wince, tucking his arms around himself. “I thought that’s what I always wanted- to be the strongest. I thought if I could just force them into submission, they’d leave us alone. I could make them cut it out, end all the crappy stuff my family’s done for literal ages. But I guess… I guess I just realized, if I went down that same path, I’m no better than any of them. And then I just didn’t know what to do, because of course I was still terrified of losing everything and making everybody around me suffer. Guess I ended up doing that anyway, heh.”

Logan looked at Virgil, his lips twitching up slightly. Maybe Virgil had learned after all.

Thomas frowned, coming a bit closer to all of them. “I see…well, I mean…” He looked at Patton. “Patton, I’m not going to lie and say I don’t still feel betrayed and I still hardly know what the heck is going on but…if you guys didn’t even eat these little guys and…and Virgil was right, he _didn’t_ bite me that night, then…I’m willing to help you guys.” Thomas couldn’t believe he was doing this but here he was.

“…thanks.” Patton tried to give Thomas a genuine smile, even if he was still feeling quite disheartened. “Thomas, I… I know this is a lot, but I really am still the same Patton who was your friend. And… y’know, the reason I didn’t tell you all this is because of your reaction. I was scared you’d reject me, and judge me for what I am instead of _who_ I am.”

“Oh…Patton I am so sorry.” Thomas stepped forward even more. “I…this is going to take some getting used to. And, well you can probably hear it, but my heart is racing. But…based on what I’ve heard, you really are still the Patton I’ve always known.” Thomas gave him a smile.

“He really is, you know.” Roman said to back Patton up. Giving Patton a smile as well.

“Aww, thanks you guys.” Patton gave them a true smile of his own, fangs and all. “And thank you again, Roman. And Logan. It was really big of you to come out into the open for us.”

“Of course. We had talked things over these past few days and when we heard you at the door…” Roman shook his head. “Well, we knew we had to help you.”

“I can only assume you came here because of your brothers, Virgil?” Logan asked, causing Thomas to raise an eyebrow.

“Brothers?” He repeated, turning to look at Virgil.

“I have two brothers.” Virgil paused. “They’re assholes.”

Patton snorted. “That’s one way of putting it, I suppose.” The smile slowly fell from his face. “They came after us tonight.”

“Those fiends!” Roman exclaimed.

Logan winced. “Judging by your state, they seemed to have roughed you up pretty well. How did you even make it here? Were you followed?”

“…we’re not sure.” Patton gave him a guilty expression. “It started in the woods, then the city, and then a truck sort of hit us all. And then when we got up they were gone. I did take a chance, but… I was hoping we could rest here. Anywhere else they could easily get to us.”

“Right, because…they need my permission or their permission apparently,” Thomas motioned to the borrowers. “To get in, right?” Thomas asked.

“A member of the home, yeah.” Virgil nodded. “Same rules don’t apply to vampire homes, though. They could waltz right into ours whenever they please because we’re ‘family’.” 

Thomas winced. “Well…you’re welcome to stay as long as you need to. I have a guest room so as long as you don’t mind sharing a room…” Thomas chuckled.

“I mean, I don’t think this is the best plan.” Virgil admitted. “Not that I mind sharing a room, but well… you’re gonna die eventually.” 

“Virgil!” Patton hissed.

“Or move.” Virgil corrected. “All of you. And my brothers are sort of eternal beings who can wait that long, they’ll just smoke us out. Plus there’s always the possibility of them catching any of us on the streets and beating us to a pulp. Actually that’s just Patton and I, if we’re lucky. The rest of you would _definitely_ die.” Virgil grimaced, looking at the borrowers. “Especially you two… ‘cause they sort of found out you exist.”

Everyone winced. “Well…” Logan started. “I assumed that would happen. I take it our scent is still on the both of you.”

“Wait, so…they’re just too powerful for you? How come? Don’t all vampires have super strength and speed and whatnot?” Thomas asked, still confused about this whole vampire thing.

“There’s sort of different levels, based on, ah…blood consumption.” Patton gave a nervous giggle. “It decides how weak you are. Animal blood, then human, and top tier is borrower.”

“My brothers got some borrower blood a while back.” Virgil explained. “And even though they don’t have a constant supply, they’re still going fairly strong to this day. Heck we thought borrowers went extinct entirely.”

“Really?” Thomas blinked, looking to the two borrowers. “Well…I mean, I know you can’t eat them cause that would be horrible but…why not just take small bits of their blood at a time?” Thomas suggested.

Roman tensed but Logan actually thought over the idea. “That’s…not a terrible idea, actually.”

“Uh, yeah, it is.” Virgil reminded him. “What are you crazy? You guys have so little that one puncture and you’d probably bleed it all.” 

“No, it’s too risky.” Patton agreed, shaking his head. “I don’t want to hurt anybody. I mean I don’t even drink from humans when I can stop myself.”

“Yes, I am a little skeptical about that idea myself.” Roman admitted, looking warily at both Thomas _and_ Logan.

“But think about it.” Logan continued. “If our blood is so powerful, then even a few drops of it would give you a boost. And we can afford to lose a _bit_ of blood. Humans do it all the time, after all. If we only give what it relative to a pint to you, even once a week, there is no doubt you two would become stronger.”

“…okay, true.” Virgil hesitantly agreed. “But there’s no way to collect that tiny amount. And, what if we get addicted or something?”

“…That is a fair point but with Thomas helping us, we could find a way to extract the blood. After all, humans do it to mice all the time and we are about that size. Surely tiny syringes exist.”

“Okay, yeah, but what about them becoming addicted to our blood?” Roman asked and Logan sighed.

“Well…I suppose we just have to trust that they’ll be able to stop themselves. It may be easier, since they won’t be taking it straight from us.” Logan explained.

“That’s a lot of trust to put in us, kiddo.” Patton bit his lip.

“Patton, you go crazy over a few human drops of blood.” Virgil reminded him gently. “If we’re going to do this, you have to step it up first and stop driving yourself mad.”

“You already promised me you wouldn’t skip out on a day drinking blood. I hope you don’t mean to break that promise.” Roman said, arms crossed.

“I-I haven’t!” Patton rubbed the back of his neck. “Just squirrels and such aren’t very… filling.”

Thomas shifted in his seat, biting his lip. “Um…hey quick question but does getting bit…hurt?”

Patton froze, glancing at Thomas uneasily. “…why?”

“No, it doesn’t.” Virgil answered, already catching on. “It’s a quick prick, and then our saliva provides a numbing sensation so prey doesn’t thrash quite so much. You can also be put under with mild hypnosis so you’re not aware of any of it, if the vamp is capable.”

Thomas nodded. “…Okay. Then…I volunteer to be your…food supply? Blood bank? Uh, whatever you want to call it. You can feed from me.” Thomas said.

The borrower’s eyes widened. Having not expected this.

“Thomas, you… you don’t have to do that…” Patton murmured.

“Oh come on, Pat.” Virgil’s tone was bordering between exasperated and pleading. “You’ve got a willing, consenting human right here waiting for you. And you’ve got three bystanders if you ever overindulge. How much more ethical can you get?”

“Patton…” Thomas started. “It’s okay. If it will help you get better, get stronger so you can defeat Virgil’s brothers eventually. Then…I’m okay with this.”

Patton judged Thomas’ expression. “Okay.” Patton sighed. “But, just, not tonight? I mean it’s been a lot, and I already ate.”

Virgil let out a hiss, jumping away from the door like a cat. “Make that ‘not today’.” He corrected, rubbing at his ankle. Where before he was standing, a sliver of sunlight was creeping beneath the door.

Thomas winced. “No yeah, I get it. That’s probably good too, since I have to get ready for work.” Thomas looked between everyone. “Um, you guys can make yourselves comfortable, the guest room is just down the hall on your left.” Thomas explained before heading to his own room to get ready for the day.

“This is good.” Logan said as Thomas left. “With Thomas as a steady food supply for you, you should have no trouble with drinking blood from us.”

“Maybe.” Patton shrugged. “It’s still weird to think about, though.”

“Then don’t think about it.” Virgil gave his own shrug. “Just use your instincts.”

“Patton, I…I trust you. I think this is a good idea.” Roman said with a smile.

Logan nodded. “Yes, with a steady supply of our blood, the two of you will match the strength of your brothers in no time.”

“Surpass them, actually.” Virgil pointed out. “Because we’ll have fresh borrower blood.”

“Even better.” Logan grinned.

“Well, things seem to be wrapping up nicely.” Roman said with a smile.

“We still have a lot to do before things are wrapped up.” Logan said, giving Roman a look. “Including…Virgil? May I speak with you…alone?”

“…sure?” Virgil agreed, hesitant about the fact Logan would want anything to do with him after the way he had encaged Logan.

Logan nodded. “Great. Patton? Roman? Maybe the two of you should go scope out the guest bedroom.”

“Oh…uh.” Roman leaned in close. “Are you sure?”

Logan nodded. “Yes Roman, I’ll be fine.”

“If you say so.” Roman said. He still didn’t fully trust Virgil but if Logan was sure, then he supposed he didn’t have much room to argue. He turned to Patton. “Let’s go then Pat.”

“Um, sure.” Patton agreed, giving the pair one last nervous glance. “Do you want a ride, or…?”

“Yes, thank you for asking Patton.” Roman said with a smile.

“Of course.” Patton assured him, offering his hand.

Roman grinned and scrambled on, glad to see Patton remembered his no grabbing rule. Things were looking up already. “Have fun you two.” He eyed Virgil. “But not too much fun.”

Logan rolled his eyes at that.

Patton gave a tense smile, having a feeling that none of this conversation would be fun. “I’ll get some curtains up.”

“You do that.” Virgil agreed, waving goodbye as the two headed down the hall, out of sight.

Logan watched them go, before turning to Virgil. “So, Virgil…I’m glad to see you have listened to me about who you can be.” He said with a slight smile.

“Yeah, you were right.” Virgil admitted, sinking down to the floor. “About…well pretty much everything, actually.”

“I know.” Logan said but watched Virgil carefully. “…What made you realize though?”

“I’m not sure.” Virgil shifted back and forth. “A collection of things, I guess. I mean I knew you were right when you were still… at my house, but I kinda refused to believe it. And then you disappeared along with Roman, I blew up at Patton, nearly tore that Thomas’ guy’s throat out… really wasn’t a great week for me. And then when I inevitably holed myself up in my room like I always do I kinda had this epiphany of well, if i’m gonna live forever, I certainly don’t want to live like _this_.”

“Well, I am certainly glad you came around.” Logan chuckled a bit of his nerves shining through. “I knew I was not going to be eaten but I didn’t like the idea of myself becoming a pet, either.”

“Yeah, no, that’s totally fair. Obviously.” Virgil winced. “I kinda… okay, this is gonna come of as _really_ stupid.”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” To be fair, Logan was used to stupid. He lived with Roman, after all.

“So you might’ve gauged i’m not the best at making ‘friends’.” Virgil explained. “I mean, Patton’s my closest friend, and even if we’re closer now I still basically forced him to live with me for eternity. So what i’m getting at is… yeah. I’m not good at this. But when I was starting to come around, I wasn’t really trying to make you feel like a _pet_? And then I thought I’d never see you again so I was already well on my way to trying to repress all this stuff, but um…” Virgil flapped his arms at bit, shaking his head. “Whatever. Look, i’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry I started out threatening your life, and then your freedom, and augh. Just so much crap along the way.”

Logan was silent for a moment. “Virgil, you did, in fact, do a lot of terrible things. I feared for my life for quite a while and even when I didn’t, I still wanted to get as far as I could away from you.” He paused. “However, you clearly feel bad for all of that. You _could_ just be saying all this stuff to trick us but it makes no sense for you to. I believe you to be sincere.”

Logan sighed. “That being said…I can’t forgive you. Not yet, anyway. You can apologize all you want but until I see a change…only then will I forgive you.” He gave Virgil a smile. “But not to worry Virgil. You are…well on your way already.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to forgive me.” Virgil nodded. “But…thanks. And I’m sorry Patton made us crash at your place. Are you guys _really_ okay with me staying here? I can always leave.”

“Of course.” Logan glared. “I am not just going to leave you to fend off your brothers on your own. You would get yourself killed.” And despite everything, he didn’t want Virgil to die. “No, you are staying here, for your own safety.”

“And what about your safety?” Virgil argued. “I could still bite your head off.”

Logan waved him off. “Please, that was the first thing I stopped believing when with you. I may not forgive you yet but I…I trust you enough to know that that won’t happen. That you won’t do that.” Logan then shrugged. “Besides, with our new plan, it would be illogical for you to do so. Seeing as how you would eventually gain more power by feeding off of us forever then just once.”

“Okay, you got me there.” Virgil gave him a smirk. “Too bad, I’ll have to figure out other scare tactics.” His smirk slowly fell. “Wait. What about your friend?”

“Roman?” Logan raised an eyebrow. “What about him?”

“I mean, I wasn’t exactly a ray of sunshine to him either.” Virgil grimaced in memory. “And he doesn’t seem to possess your lack of basic self preservation. I doubt Roman wants me within the same continent, let alone the same apartment.”

“Virgil, if Roman didn’t want you here, he wouldn’t have let you into the apartment.” Logan said with a slight smile. “Yes, Roman is weary of you but he will be okay. Especially knowing you have changed.”

“…okay.” Virgil decided. “If I’m really not going to drive anyone away, I’ll stay. And speaking of, you guys totally can’t leave. Especially not at night, until we drive them out. And by you guys I mean anybody mortal.”

Logan blinked. “Well, that will be no problem for Roman and I but…Thomas does have to go to work. Although, he shouldn’t have a problem since it’s during the day, right?”

“Yeah, that- that should be fine.” Virgil agreed. “Remus and Deceit are into this stuff so deep that they can’t stand a single speck of sunlight.”

“That’s good for Thomas then.” Logan said in relief. “Then yes, staying inside at night should be no problem.”

“Good.” Virgil nodded decisively. “Because I don’t want anybody else getting hurt.”


End file.
